TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME
by ALTRESMIL
Summary: En esta nueva aventura, Alex Tools ganará muchos enemigos, algunos de Equestria y otros que lo seguirán desde su pasado, y todos con el único fin de destruirlo... pero no solo ganará cosas malas, sino también, nuevos amigos, nuevo equipamiento y sobre todo nuevos trucos para poder derrotar a los miembros de La Hermandad Siniestra...
1. Cap1: El peor cumpleaños Pt1

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos, me gustaría decir que al fin terminé este capitulo con el que inicia una nueva aventura en la vida de Alex Tools... en esta historia habrá traiciones, nuevas amistades que no se imaginarían, nuevos enemigos, y la revelación de nuevos miembros de La Hermandad Siniestra...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El peor cumpleaños Pt.1/2**

Todo comienza en la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, ya habían pasado muchos meses desde el último caos que hubo en el pueblo(cuando Comet se volvió loco) y los chicos y yo estábamos muy aburridos, por suerte, este prometía ser un día especial...

Yo estaba dormido como todo un holgazán, pero no era el único: mis amigos Comet Tail y Flash Sentry también estaban durmiendo como osos en invierno... hasta que yo me desperté, comencé a estirarme y bostezar asegurandome de no despertar a mis amigos, entonces me levanté de mi cama y comencé a acercarme a donde estaba Flash...

**-Alex:** FLASH, DESPIERTA... -gritaba mientras lo sacudía

**-Comet:** ¿Qué pasa? -dijo abriendo los ojos

**-Alex:** TRUENO, TU TAMBIÉN LEVÁNTATE -le grité sacudiéndolo

**-Flash:** Alex, ¿qué pasa? -dijo ya levantado

**-Alex:** Como que qué pasa... que hoy es 22 de octubre...

**-Comet:** Espera, quieres decir que...

**-Alex:** Si... ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS

Entonces comencé a sacar confeti y globos de no se donde y comencé a lanzarlos por todas partes, igual que Pinkie Pie, porque era mi 1er cumpleaños aquí en Equestria... y conociendo a cierta poni rosada, seguro que hará una gran fiesta con muchos invitados, comida, música, etc...

Después de todo el festejo que hice en el granero, nos pusimos a hacer nuestros deberes en la granja: tirar las manzanas de los arboles, recoger las manzanas que tiramos, regar los arboles, dar de comer a los animales, etc...

**DESPUÉS...**

**-Alex:** Uuuf, terminamos... -dije quitándome el sudor de la frente

**-Comet:** Entonces... ¿ya podemos irnos?

**-Alex:** Supongo que sí

**-Flash:** Esperen, ¿qué les parece si desayunamos antes de irnos?

**-Comet:** Nah, quiero guardar espacio para el pastel

**-Alex:** El tiene razón, para que desayunar si comeremos mucho en la fiesta -le dije a Flash

**-Flash:** Bueno, entonces ya vamonos

**DESPUÉS EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

Estábamos preparando todo para la fiesta que haríamos esta noche, Pinkie nos ayudaba a decorar con su cañón de fiesta, y yo también con una imitación que hice para este día...

**-Pinkie:** Oigan, ¿ya decidieron que música humana pondrán en la fiesta?

**-Alex:** En realidad no, ¿porqué?

**-Pinkie:** Porqué tengo algunas canciones en caso de que no tengan que poner, recuerden... una fiesta sin música no es una fiesta -dijo disparando su cañón

**-Alex: **Supongo que ese es un buen plan B, gracias Pinkie, lo tendré en cuenta... -le dije disparando mi cañón

**-Comet:** Bueno, parece que todo está decorado y listo para la fiesta

**-Pinkie:** No aún... aún faltan los invitados y el pastel

**-Flash:** Pinkie, ¿podrías encargarte de eso tú?

**-Pinkie:** Claro, ¿por que no?...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, ahora nada puede arruinar... -pero soy interrumpido por Twilight quien entra muy alarmada

**-Twilight:** ALEX... PINKIE... TENEMOS QUE IR A VER A LA PRINCESA EN CANTERLOT... AHORA...

**DESPUÉS EN CANTERLOT...**

Estábamos las mane6 y yo en la sala del trono con la princesa Celestia, quién al parecer tenía un mal presentimiento sobre algo, y cuando la princesa se pone así es mala señal...

**-Twilight:** Princesa, ¿porqué nos llamó?

**-Celestia:** Veras Twilight, temo que uno de los peores villanos en Equestria... A REGRESADO... -dijo la princesa muy dramática

**-Alex:** ¿Y quién es princesa?

**-¿?:** No necesitas presentarme Celestia... -dijo un ser malvado conocido como...

**-Alex:** DISCORD... -dije viendo el vitral en el que estaba

**-Discord:** Adivinaste humano, supongo que por eso eres el jefe del grupo...

**-Alex:** Hmmm... ¿que quieres aquí Discord?... -le dije algo indiferente- ¿y como te escapaste de la prisión de piedra en la que estabas?

**-Discord:** Veo que sabes más de lo que imaginaba, pues veras, estoy aquí para destruir todo lo que conocen y todo lo que quieren...

**-Alex:** ¿Ah si?, ya vencimos a Nightmare Moon, tú no eres nada contra nosotros...

**-Discord:** Eso es lo que tú crees, le hicieron trampa a Nightmare Moon usando los elementos de la armonía, pero ahora no tendrán esa ventaja contra mí... - dijo tallando sus manos con una cara malvada

**-Celestia:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Discord?

**-Discord:** Ya lo verán Celestia... ya lo verán... -se desvanece del vitral

**-Celestia:** Es por eso que los llamé aquí Twilight, necesito que porten los elementos una ves más para derrotar a Discord y regresarlo a su prisión de piedra...

**-Twilight:** Solo denos los elementos y haremos nuestra parte

**-Celestia:** Vengan, los elementos están en una habitación protegida por un hechizo que hace que solo yo pueda abrirla...

La princesa nos llevó hasta una puerta al fondo que estaba bastante decorada, ella introdujo su cuerno en una especie de cerradura, la puerta se abrió pero entonces vimos que los elementos habían sido robados...

**-Alex:** Saben, si lo piensan bien, eso era predecible considerando que dijo que no tendríamos la ventaja de los elementos... -decía con un tono de obviedad...

**-Twilight:** No es momento para bromas Alex... -me dijo algo frustrada- necesitamos los elementos...

**-Alex:** Por suerte yo tengo el mio... -dije poniéndome mi elemento- y también se donde están los otros...

**-Twilight:** ¿En donde están?

**-Alex:** Bueno, se los diré... en forma de acertijo

**-Rainbow Dash:** No es momento para acertijos Alex -me dijo enojada mientras me levantaba del suelo tomándome de la camisa

**-Alex:** Tranquila Dashie, no te pongas así -decía intentando calmarla un poco para que no me matara...

**-Rainbow Dash:** No... me digas... Dashie... -dijo mirándome enojada

Cuando me miró fijamente a los ojos sentí como si me clavaran dagas en el cerebro, su mirada realmente daba miedo, y miren que yo nunca siento miedo...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, sino me matas no volveré a hacerlo...

**-Twilight:** Rainbow Dash, bájalo... este es un momento crítico

**-Rainbow Dash:** De acuerdo... -me baja- pero si vuelve a decirme Dashie... no me haré responsable por lo que pase

**-Alex:** De acuerdo, los elementos están...

Pero antes de decirle, las manos de Discord aparecieron atras de mi y me tomó de los hombros para después llevarme volando al vitral donde las chicas y yo vencimos a Nightmare Moon(si, asi es, yo aparezco en el vitral), el vitral se rompió y entonces Discord y yo nos fuimos volando mientras yo gritaba...

**-Todas:** ALEX...

**ENCIMA DE CANTERLOT...**

Estaba en el cielo con Discord llevándome a no se donde, yo intentaba soltarme pero no podía...

**-Alex:** Muy bien Discord, dime que es lo que quieres lograr con secuestrarme -dije dejando de sacudirme

**-Discord:** Evitar que les digas donde escondí los elementos... se como terminará todo esto si les dices...

**-Alex:** ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

**-Discord:** Me refiero... a que sé la verdad de Equestria... -dijo muy dramático- ...fui al mundo humano y descubrí todo sobre este lugar...

**-Alex: **Espera, entonces si sabes lo que pasará, ¿porqué no los escondiste en otra parte?

**-Discord: **Porque yo se que cambiar la historia puede crear finales alternos, que pueden ser catastróficos para el causante de dicho cambio...

**-Alex:** ¿Qué mas sabes?

**-Discord:** También se que la muerte de tu madre... no fue un accidente...

Entonces yo me paralicé, como era posible que alguien hubiera matado a mi madre, ella no le había hecho nada a nadie...

**-Discord:** La Hermandad Siniestra fue la responsable de su muerte... y lo se porque soy un miembro de ella...

**-Alex:** SUFICIENTE... -le doy un golpe en su largo estomago

En ese momento Discord me soltó dejándome caer, estaba en caida libre hasta que recordé que tenía alas así que rápidamente fui volando hasta el castillo...

**EN EL CASTILLO...**

**-Alex:** Chicas... -dije entrando por el vitral roto - tenemos que regresar a Ponyville rápido...

**-Twilight:** Alex, ¿no te pasó nada?

**-Alex:** No, de hecho de quien deberian preocuparse es por Discord, realmente lo golpee muy fuerte... ademas, el sabe demasiado y sino volvemos... todo terminará...

Entonces fuimos corriendo hasta la estación de trenes, pero Discord ya había cambiado el tren por un gusano gigante...

**-Alex:** MANZANAS... ¿ahora como volveremos?...

**-Celestia:** Yo los puedo mandar allá -entonces utiliza un hechizo transportador...

**EN PONYVILLE - LA CAPITAL DEL CAOS...**

Habíamos aparecido finalmente en Ponyville, pero cuando llegamos todo era diferente... era como la capital del caos que Discord siempre había querido... por suerte aparecimos en el único lugar seguro que había, en la biblioteca...

**-Alex:** Al fin llegamos, ahora tenemos que buscar el libro de los elementos de la armonía...

**-Spike:** AQUÍ ESTA... -gritó desde otra habitación para después darme el libro(porque el se había quedado en la biblioteca)

**-Alex:** Eres rápido amigo -tomo el libro

Entonces comencé a buscar por las hojas de ese libro hasta que finalmente encontramos los elementos de la armonía...

**-Alex:** AL FIN LOS TENEMOS... -saco los elementos- ...creo que llegó la hora de regresar a Discord a donde pertenece, como adorno de jardín...

**-Twilight:** Muy bien... - toma los elementos para ponérselos a cada una - vamonos

-**Alex:** Esperen...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Ahora que...

**-Alex:** Primero hablaré con el... aunque no lo crean, hay bondad en su corazón...

**-Applejack:** ¿Estas loco?... ¿Cómo puede haber bondad en alguien como ese sujeto?

**-Alex:** Escuchen, tal ves no tenga mucho sentido, pero es la verdad... no quiero que lo ataquen hasta que les diga -dije muy serio

**-Twilight:** Muy bien Alex, te daré una oportunidad, pero si no funciona lo convertiremos en estatua

**-Alex:** De acuerdo... VAMONOS...

**AFUERA DE LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Discord estaba sentado en una silla que flotaba, disfrutando del dulce caos que había allá afuera, entonces nosotros llegamos a donde estaba y comencé a razonar con el...

**-Alex:** Discord, hemos encontrado los elementos, pero no los usaremos si aceptas ser bueno...

**-Discord:** ¿Enserio crees que tengo bondad dentro de mi? -preguntó desde su silla

**-Alex:** Si, y sino lo demuestras ahora, te regresaremos a ser un adorno para el jardín...

**-Discord:** ¿Oh si? -me dijo bajando de su silla poniéndose frente a mi- y sino lo hago, ¿qué harán?

**-Alex:** Tendremos que usar los elementos contra ti... -le dije volando para verlo directo a los ojos- fuiste al mundo humano así que asumo que sabrás de lo que un humano es capaz de hacer

**-Discord:** Bueno, pero antes de que me conviertan en estatua, responde esto: ¿Podrían usar los elementos si uno de ellos se perdiera?

**-Alex:** No, no podríamos... ahora te convertiremos en estatua...

**-Discord:** Y como lo harán... SIN SU QUERIDA TWILIGHT -lanza un rayo hacia ella

**-Alex:** TWILIGHT -mi elemento comienza a brillar(claro que yo no lo noté)

Entonces volé hasta donde estaba ella y me puse enfrente para recibir ese rayo... y entonces ¡BOOM!... Discord comenzó a reír pero luego vió algo imposible de creer...

**-Alex:** ¿Estoy vivo?, pero como... -entonces vi como un escudo salía de mi elemento y después de que el humo se fuera, el escudo regresó al amuleto

**-Discord:** Pero como es eso posible... es imposible que sigas vivo con un ataque como ese

**-Twilight:** Alex, ¿cómo hiciste eso? -dijo muy impresionada

**-Alex:** No lo sé, yo pensaba que los elementos no tenía poder sino eran activados primero... algo debió activarlo... ESO ES, cuando arriesgué mi vida por salvarte mi elemento se activó...

**-Discord:** No importa como haya pasado -preparaba otro rayo- ...PORQUE NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR...

Entonces lanzó otro rayo pero esta ves lo mantuvo(como un kame hame ha de dragon ball Z), yo puse mis manos frente a mi como si estuviera empujando algo, entonces mi elemento volvió a brillar y sacó el mismo escudo... y ahí estábamos Discord y yo, en una pelea de poderes, al comienzo el comenzó a hacerme retroceder pero entonces recordé lo que Discord dijo

**-Discord:** La Hermandad Siniestra fue la responsable de su muerte... y lo se porque soy un miembro de ella...

Entonces mi enojo aumentó notablemente, al igual que mi fuerza y gracias a eso pude comenzar a avanzar, haciendo que Discord retrocediera...

**-Alex:** NO ME VENCERÁS DISCORD... -dije empujando aún más- ...PORQUE YO TENGO UNA MAGIA QUE TU NUNCA TENDRÁS, LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD...

**-Discord:** SI, PERO YO PUEDO HACER ALGO QUE TÚ NO PUEDES... YO PUEDO HACER TRAMPA -dijo abriendo un portal con una mano, entonces disparó un poco de ese rayo por el portal, haciendo que me golpeara por la espalda y eso hizo que me debilitara y entonces logró romper mi escudo

**-Discord:** SI -gritó

**-Mane6:** NO -gritaron mientras me veían como me golpeaba ese rayo

Entonces después de un momento, hubo un poco de humo, y cuando se fue todos vieron que me habían convertido en estatua(que ironía)

**Pensamiento de Discord: PARECE QUE MI MISIÓN ESTÁ TERMINADA, AUNQUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PODER DESHACERME DE ÉL...**

Entonces Discord comenzó a reír como siempre lo hace

**-Twilight:** NO... alex tools -dijo llorando

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este 1er capítulo de la 2da temporada de ALEX TOOLS... muchos de ustedes ya sabían que Discord aparecería, pero estoy seguro que nunca pensaron que La Hermandad Siniestra mató a la madre de Alex, eso tuvo mucho drama debo decir... así que nos vemos en otro capítulo... **

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	2. Cap2: El resurgimiento de un heroe Pt2

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Si estas leyendo esto, es porque el capitulo 2 de la 2da temporada esta listo para leer, y espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El resurgimiento de un heroe Pt.2...**

**-Alex:** NO ME VENCERÁS DISCORD... -dije empujando aún más- ...PORQUE YO TENGO UNA MAGIA QUE TU NUNCA TENDRÁS, LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD...

**-Discord:** SI, PERO YO PUEDO HACER ALGO QUE TÚ NO PUEDES... YO PUEDO HACER TRAMPA -dijo abriendo un portal con una mano, entonces disparó un poco de ese rayo por el portal, haciendo que me golpeara por la espalda y eso hizo que me debilitara y entonces logró romper mi escudo

**-Discord:** SI -gritó

**-Mane6:** NO -gritaron mientras me veían como me golpeaba ese rayo

Entonces después de un momento, hubo un poco de humo, y cuando se fue todos vieron que me habían convertido en estatua**(N/A: Que ironía)**

**Pensamiento de Discord:** PARECE QUE MI MISIÓN ESTÁ TERMINADA, AUNQUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PODER DESHACERME DE ÉL...****

Entonces Discord comenzó a reír como siempre lo hace

**-Twilight:** NO... alex tools -dijo llorando

**EN UNA ESPECIE DE PLANO ESPIRITUAL...**

*****Escenario: Todo blanco con Alex Tools caminando por ****ahí**

**-Alex:** ¿Hola?, ¿ahí alguienq aquí? -decía vagando por ese espacio infinito

**-¿?:** ...Hijo... - dijo una voz muy lejos

**-Alex:** ¿Papá? -dije para después voltear y ver a un señor detrás de mi- ¡PAPÁ! -lo abraso llorando de alegría

**-¿?:** Si Alex, soy yo -dijo Brian Tools(el padre de Alex Tools)

**DESCRIPCIÓN DE BRIAN TOOLS: Un señor de 1.80 metros, misma apariencia física que Alex Tools, con alas color negro bastante grandes...**

**-Alex:** ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?... me hiciste mucha falta... -dije muy feliz pero también muy triste

**-Brian:** Alex, ¿recuerdas esa carta que llegó a la casa y nunca les dije que decía?

**-Alex:** Como olvidarla... esa carta es una de las cosas que nunca olvidaré

**-Brian:** Pues veras, esa carta era de la princesa Celestia, y traía instrucciones de como llegar aquí y porqué debía venir

**-Alex:** ¿Y cuál es ese motivo? -lo miré a los ojos

**-Brian:** Veras hijo, ahora yo controlo el tiempo que pasa aquí y en el mundo humano... es por eso que cuando te fuiste, hice que 6 años humanos fueran 6 meses poni... soy como el padre tiempo para ambos mundos

**-Alex:** Y... ¿cuánto tiempo poni llevas aquí?

**-Brian:** Veras hijo, desde que llegué y el día que tú llegaste, pasaron... 1000 AÑOS...

**-Alex:** ¿QUÉ? -dije muy exaltado

**-Brian:** Si hijo, yo hice que un milenio poni fuera un año humano... porque yo sabía que tu también llegarías aquí tarde o temprano... y no solo te eh ayudado con el tiempo...

**-Alex:** A que te refieres... -dejo de abrasarlo

**-Brian:** Yo te dí esos tablones mágicos en el bosque...

**-Alex:** ¿Tu fuiste?, ¿como?...

**-Brian:** Y no es lo único, Trueno era mi alcón... y cuando fuiste al bosque lo envié para cuidarte, y yo también le dí ese anuncio de oferta de empleo... y también, fui la silueta que tu novia vió mientras no estabas...

**-Alex:** Entonces... ¿también supiste de eso?

**-Brian:** Si, y debo decir que tienes buen gusto...

**-Alex:** Pero, aún no puedo creer que me hayas ayudado tanto por tanto tiempo

**-Brian:** Por cierto... tal ves esto te sirva de algo -dijo dándome una varita mágica**(pueden verla en La Galería)**

**-Alex:** Pero... ¿qué es?, ¿y cómo se usa?

**-Brian:** Esa varita no tiene poder ahora, pero si la llenas de poder, podrás liberarlo con el doble de potencia... seguro te será útil

**-Alex:** Pero... solo la tengo en mi mente... ¿cómo la usaré en combate?

**-Brian:** Solo cree en tu arma, y será real... ahora déjame regresar el tiempo en tu casa, a cuando no estaba destruida

Entonces apareció una esfera de cristal donde se veía como mi casa explotaba, y entonces chasqueó los dedos y mi casa se veía como nueva...

**-Alex:** Gracias papá, esta ves cuidaré mucho esta casa...

**-Brian:** Por cierto, todas tus cosas fueron de vueltas allá, menos tu computadora

**-Alex:** ¿Qué?, ¿porqué?

**-Brian:** Me temo que ya debes irte, pero nos volveremos a ver... y recuerda, fuiste traído para salvar Equestria

Entonces pude sentir como algo me succionaba y me hacía caer en ese infinito vacío...

**-Brian:** SUERTE HIJO...

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Yo me estaba levantando del suelo, me sentía muy débil y entumecido por ser una estatua...

**-Twilight:** Miren, funcionó... sigue con vida... -dijo viéndome como me levantaba

**-Alex:** ¿Qué pasó? -les pregunté a las Mane6 ya estando de pie por completo

**-Twilight:** Es una larga historia, pero creo que tenemos tiempo -entonces comenzó su relato

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_Después de que Alex Tools fuera convertido en estatua por Discord, él comenzó a hablar..._

_**-Discord:** Que les parece, no era tan fuerte como todos presumían_

_**-Twilight:** ¿Porqué haces esto Discord?..._

_**-Discord:** Porque es lo que hago, soy un ser del caos no un ser del amor y los abrazos..._

_**-Rarity:** Pues te __detendremos_

_**-Discord:** ¿Y cómo lo harán?, ¿con sus elementos de juguete?... -dijo burlándose- sin Alex Tools no pueden usarlos, lo que significa que soy libre para siempre... -entonces se fue volando_

_**-Pinkie: ****¿**Y ahora que hacemos?..._

_**-Twilight:** Lo 1ro que debemos hacer es liberar a Alex Tools, llevemoslo a la biblioteca para intentar romper ese hechizo con otro hechizo -entonces hice flotar la estatua con un poco de magia_

**_EN LA BIBLIOTECA..._**

_Estábamos en la biblioteca alrededor de la estatua de Alex, yo intentaba liberarlo con todos los hechizos posibles pero nada funcionaba_

_**-Twilight:** Esto es inútil... Discord usó magia demasiado caótica... lo único que podría liberarlo... serían los elementos de la armonía -dije muy agotada por usar tanta __magia_

_**-¿?:** Tienes razón Twilight -dijo una voz desconocida_

_Entonces vimos como otro humano entró caminando hacia la estatua de Alex, entonces tomó su elemento de la armonía y se lo puso, con el elemento puesto parecía Alex Tools del futuro, por ahora era lo unico que se me venía a la mente..._

_**-Brian:** Ahora, usen los elementos de la armonía para liberarlo -dijo ese señor_

_**-Twilight:** Si... ¿listas chicas?_

_Entonces comencé a activar los elementos, los cuales comenzaron a formar un gran arco iris, el cual lo dirigimos a la estatua... y cuando el arco iris se desvaneció pudimos ver que había sido liberado de su prisión de piedra, entonces el señor le puso el collar de nuevo y se fue igual de misterioso que cuando llegó: porque sacó una varita mágica y con un POOF se desvaneció en una cortina de humo_

_Entonces pudimos ver como Alex se comenzó a levantar_

**_*Fin del Flashback*_**

* * *

**-Alex:** Entiendo... entonces creo que es hora de atacar a Discord, esta ves no hablaremos así que estén preparadas...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Si, finalmente algo de acción...

**EN LA CAPITAL DEL CAOS...**

Estábamos vagando por el caos en busca de Discord para poder darle una buena lección, pero no lo encontrábamos por ningún lado... hasta que finalmente lo encontramos jugando algo que parecía Golf explosivo(a cada cosa que golpeaba la bola, estallaba)

**-Alex:** DISCORD...

-**Discord:** ¿Alex?, ¿cómo escapaste de mi maldición? -dijo algo sorprendido

-**Alex:** Hmmm, soy Alex Tools, siempre encuentro una forma

-**Discord:** Bueno, pues espero que puedas volver a hacerlo porque te volveré a convertir en un adorno de jardín -me dispara un rayo

En ese momento, mi elemento brilla y vuelve a sacar el mismo escudo...

-**Alex:** Lo siento Discord, pero te metiste con mi hogar... te metiste con mis amigas... TE METISTE CON MI NOVIA... -dije muy enojado- y ahora me las vas a pagar, vas a saber lo que un humano puede hacer cuando se enfada

-**Discord:** Pero sino puedes hacerme nada, ya te vencí y volveré a hacerlo -pone sus ojos frente a los míos

-**Alex:** Eso crees... Twilight... dispara ahora... -dije muy lentamente

Entonces Twilight comenzó a activar los elementos... entonces un arco iris se dirigía hacia Discord, y cuando estuvo cerca comenzó a envolverlo... y después de un rato el arco iris se desvaneció, revelando que Discord estaba protegido por una especie de burbuja...

-**Discord:** ¿En serio creíste que me derrotarías tan fácil?... te dije que sé lo que pasará, y este escudo es a prueba de armonía, fue un regalo del patrocinador de la hermandad...

-**Alex:** ¿Te refieres a tu jefe?, ¿quién es ese?

-**Discord:** Nunca lo sabrás

-**Alex:** Bueno, tal ves no podamos vencerte así, pero como ya dije siempre encuentro una forma -retrocedo hacia mis amigas- Twilight... necesito que dispares los elementos hacia mi...

-**Todas:** ¿QUÉ?

-**Alex:** Confía en mi, tengo un plan...

-**Twilight: **De acuerdo, prepárense chicas que vamos de nuevo -dijo preparando y disparando un arco iris hacia mí

-**Discord:** Vaya vaya, ¿enserio prefieres suicidarte en lugar de vivir con esa verguenza?

-**Alex:** No es un suicidio... -decía mientras el arco iris se acercaba- es tu final...

Entonces moví rápidamente mi mano hacia un lado y en ella apareció una varita, entonces la levanté mientras miraba a Discord

-**Alex:** Ahora sabrás lo que se siente ser una estatua

Entonces el arco iris golpeó la varita, la cual fue absorbiendo el poder de armonía, yo podía sentirlo correr por todo mi cuerpo así que apunté la varita hacia Discord y lancé un rayo multicolor el doble de grande que el arco iris mismo que aún seguía sobre la varita

-**Discord:** Oh no, no lo harás -volvió a lanzar un rayo, el cual fue desviado como si nada por semejante poder

Entonces el arco iris finalmente llegó hasta la burbuja de Discord, la cual se iba agrietando poco a poco...

-**Discord:** ALEX, ESPERA, DÉJAME CAMBIAR... -gritaba muy desesperado- POR FAVOR, TEN PIEDAD...

-**Alex:** NO TE MERECES MI COMPASIÓN, AHORA VERAS... -entonces comencé a gritar aún más(un simple AAAAAAAHHH bastante largo) mientras la burbuja se destrozaba

-**Discord:** NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritaba mientras se deshacía dentro del rayo

-**Alex: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH -gritaba yo mientras lo desintegraba

Entonces dejé de lanzar ese rayo, las Mane6 dejaron de usar los elementos y Discord dejó de ser libre...

-**Alex:** Lo... lo hicimos -dije muy agotado

-**Twilight:** Alex, finalmente vencimos a Discord

-**Alex:** Si, pero lo que debía pasar no era que el muriera...

**-Pinkie:** Entonces... todo cambiará, ¿verdad?

-**Alex:** Tranquila, por suerte no solo retuve mi naturaleza humana, sino bastante poder de armonía... -dije viendo mi varita- solo use lo suficiente para romper el escudo, convertir a Discord en piedra y transportarlo a donde esta la princesa Celestia... y esta ves, no se liberará tan fácil...

-**Twilight:** ¿A que te refieres?

-**Alex:** A que puse un sello más poderoso, ahora solo podrá ser liberado por los mismísimos elementos de la armonía

-**Fluttershy:** ¿Y de donde sacaste esa varita?... -preguntó algo asombrada- se parece a la Cutie Mark de Twilight

-**Alex:** Lo sé... solo digamos que un "amigo" me la obsequió

-**Pinkie:** Oye Alex... tal ves no sea el momento pero quería preguntarte si aún...

-**Alex:** Pero claro que sí Pinkie, ESTO MERECE UNA FIESTA... pero no cualquier fiesta, será una combinación de fiesta de cumpleaños y una fiesta de victoria... y lo mejor, tengo la inspiración para una nueva canción...

**EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

Todos los ponys estaban ahí festejando porque acabábamos de derrotar a uno de los villanos más antiguos, y también por mi cumpleaños... y después de mucho baile entre amigos finalmente llegó el momento de un pequeño concierto

**-Alex: **HOLA PONYVILLE, ESTA NOCHE TENEMOS BASTANTES MOTIVOS PARA CELEBRAR... ACABAMOS CON DISCORD, ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS, Y LOS COSMIC WAVES TOCARÁN UNA CANCIÓN POR 1RA VES EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...

Y justo cuando termino de decir eso todos los ponys enloquecen y comienzan a gritar, entonces yo voy volando hasta mi batería con Comet y su bajo a mi izquierda y Flash con su guitarra a mi derecha...

**Alex: **ESTA SE LA DEDICO A TODO EL PUEBLO, CUANDO SE ENCUENTREN EN UN PROBLEMA IMPOSIBLE, SIEMPRE RECUERDEN ESTA CANCIÓN... MUY BIEN, LLEGÓ LA HORA... UN, DOS, TRES, CUATRO...

* * *

**NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN: Rock Bones: Tonight**

_Se podía escuchar un solo de guitarra, seguido después por la batería y el bajo_

_Puedo ver lo invisible,_  
_Tengo fuerza de león,_  
_No es que sea imprescindible,_  
_Sólo busco una razón._

_Este juego que no puedo disimular,_  
_Esto ya no puede parar..._

_Venga como venga, nada hará que me detenga,_  
_Voy a mi velocidad, tonight, tonight, tonight,_  
_Pase lo que pase, tengo sueños y equipaje,_  
_Esta es mi oportunidad, tonight, tonight, tonight._

_Veo todo desde arriba,_  
_Algo sobrenatural,_  
_Si tu mente no te guía,_  
_Sólo déjate llevar._

_Este juego que no puedo disimular,_  
_Esto ya no puede parar..._

_Venga como venga, nada hará que me detenga,_  
_Voy a mi velocidad, tonight, tonight, tonight,_  
_Pase lo que pase, tengo sueños y equipaje,_  
_Esta es mi oportunidad, tonight, tonight, tonight._

_Venga como venga, voy a mi velocidad,_  
_Tonight, tonight,_  
_Pase lo que pase, esta es mi oportunidad,_  
_Tonight, tonight, tonight._

_Venga como venga, nada hará que me detenga,_  
_Voy a mi velocidad, tonight, tonight, tonight,_  
_Pase lo que pase, tengo sueños y equipaje,_  
_Esta es mi oportunidad, tonight, tonight, tonight._

_Tonight, tonight, tonight..._

La canción se terminaba y todo el pueblo de Ponyville se asombra por la canción tan inspiradora que tocamos

-**Alex:** GRACIAS PONIS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTA CANCIÓN... Y RECUERDEN QUE NADA ES IMPOSIBLE, SE LOS DIGO YO QUE REGRESÉ DE LA MUERTE... -dije para luego reírme muy feliz- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**FIN**

**No se ustedes pero este capítulo estuvo bastante dramático, y perdón si en el capítulo pasado los dejé con el suspenso, pero ese es un truco que aprendí, los dejo con la duda para que sigan leyendo... bueno AL3000 SE DESPIDE...**

**P.D.: Mi cumpleaños es el 22 de octubre, asi que espero alguna felicitación**


	3. Cap3: La noche de Nightmare

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction que aún me siguen, me eh dado cuenta que personas que ya me seguían desde la 1ra Temporada ahora lo hacen en la 2da... en serio, si Rainbow Dash desaparece ustedes podrían utilizar su elemento igual de bien, si ustedes me entienden...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La noche de Nightmare**

Todo comienza en una noche muy tranquila, desde el incidente de Discord y la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, fue una semana bastante aburrida... pero esta noche finalmente acabaría con eso... pues era la noche de otra gran celebración tanto en Equestria como en casa, La Noche de Nightmare(o halloween mejor conocido por los humanos)...

**EN CASA DE ALEX TOOLS...**

-**Alex:** Oigan chicos, ¿no piensan disfrazarse? -pregunté ya con mi disfraz puesto

-**Flash:** Claro, solo que no estamos muy acostumbrados a tu casa...

-**Alex:** Pero si llevan una semana aquí

-**Comet:** Oye, nosotros no construimos esta cosa, no nos culpes...

-**Alex:** Bueno, pueden disfrazarse en mi habitación que está subiendo las escaleras, pero dense prisa que los mejores dulces siempre se los dan a los primeros -dije yéndome hacia la puerta

-**Comet:** Oye, ¿y a donde vas?

-**Alex:** Ammm, con alguien...

-**Flash:** ¿Twilight verdad? -preguntó con una mirada sarcástica

-**Alex:** Sip... ahora vuelvo -dije saliendo y dejándome caer de espalda de la nube

Entonces ahí estaba cayendo desde la altura de mi nube, entonces abrí mis alas y retomé el vuelo rápidamente antes de estrellarme...

-**Alex:** Ja, me encanta hacer eso... -dije mientras volaba algo bajo para luego elevarme gritando- GRACIAS PADRE...

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Yo estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca mientras esperaba a Twilight y a Spike para poder salir y pedir dulces juntos...

Twilight salió de la biblioteca con su disfraz de Starswhirl el barbado(con sus cascabeles y todo) y al 1er rostro que vió no fue el mio... sino el de la princesa Celestia

**-Twilight:** Princesa Celestia... -hace una reverencia- ¿qué esta haciendo aquí?...

-**Celestia:** Twilight, vengo para darte un anuncio muy importante

-**Twilight:** ¿En serio?, wow, debe ser muy importante si vino hasta acá para eso... -dijo muy nerviosa

-**Celestia: **Me temo que ya no puedes ser mi alumna...

Entonces Twilight se asusta y se comienza a hiper-ventilar porque ser su alumna lo es todo para ella

-**Twilight:** Pero, ¿porqué?...

-**Celestia:** Porque ahora tengo a otra unicornio que se hace llamar "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie"

-**Twilight:** ¿QUÉ?

**-Celestia:** JA, FELIZ NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE TWILIGHT -dijo la princesa para luego quitarse la cabeza y demostrar que en realidad era yo, Alex Tools, con un disfraz de la princesa Celestia

-**Twilight:** ¿ALEX? -gritó muy sorprendida

**-Alex:** Si soy... -dije con mi voz de Celestia, pero luego golpeo algo dentro del disfraz y entonces ya vuelvo a hablar normal- Si, soy yo... solo te hice una travesura en esta noche de Nightmare, te la creíste ¿verdad?

-**Twilight:** Alex... VOY A MATARTE... -dijo muy enojada

-**Alex:** Tranquila tranquila, no arruines tu disfraz -le dije para luego salir del disfraz que al parecer era una especie de traje robótico

-**Twilight:** ¿Qué traes en el cuello? -dijo viendo algo que parecía una mini-radio

-**Alex:** Oh ¿esto? -pregunté señalando el aparato- solo es un cambiador de voz, yo lo hice especialmente para este día

-**Twilight:** ¿Tu lo fabricaste?

-**Alex:** Sip... -dije moviendo la cabeza

-**Spike:** ...Twilight no te vayas sin mi -gritaba desde la biblioteca

-**Alex:** Bueno ya me voy, también vine para hacerle una broma a Spike... -dije entrando en el traje y prendiendo el cambiador de voz

-**Spike:** Oh, princesa Celestia... que hace aquí en Ponyville

-**Celestia:** Vine para decirte que estas despedido

-**Spike:** ¿QUÉ?

**EN LA PLAZA DEL PUEBLO...**

Después de la broma que le había hecho a Spike y también ya después de haberle explicado todo ese asunto, nos encontrábamos caminando por la plaza pidiendo dulces...

**-Alex: **Me pregunto en donde estarán Comet y Flash, les dije que si no se apuraban no les tocarían dulces buenos -decía con mi voz y traje de Celestia

-**Spike:** Seguro vendrán... -se sube a mi lomo- pero por si acaso, me comeré todos mis dulces buenos antes de que lleguen...

Y entonces en ese momento llegaron Comet Tail y Flash Sentry con sus disfraces puestos; Flash venía con un disfraz de karateca porque le gustó eso del mundo humano, y Comet con un traje de futbolista porque a el le fascinó ese deporte...

-**Alex:** Hola Comet, Flash...

-**Flash y Comet:** Hola Alex

-**Spike:** ...rayos, apenas iba a empezar con los malvaviscos...

-**Flash:** Bueno espero que nos hayan guardado dulces a nosotros

-**Alex:** Bueno, no puedo asegurar nada

-**Comet:** Oigan miren allá... -señaló hacia la alcaldía donde se preparaba una especie de función

**-Spike:** Claro, olvidé que todas las noches de Nightmare se hace una obra... *(pero mientras el no miraba Comet le roba un malvavisco)*

**EN LA ALCALDÍA...**

Estábamos sentados en el suelo esperando a que la obra empezara, aunque Spike estaba más ocupado tratando de hacer que Comet y Flash no le quitaran sus dulces... entonces después de un rato Zecora apareció en el escenario y comenzó a narrar la historia de Nightmare Moon(lo dice en versos, con mucho suspenso)...

_Siganme y verán, la historia de Nightmare Moon escucharán..._  
_Ahora pequeños escuchen atentos, les diré de donde vienen sus miedos..._  
_La noche de Nightmare oscura y aterradora, es Nightmare Moon quién los acosa..._

_Cada año todos nos disfrazamos, y así de sus ojos nos ocultamos..._  
_Pues Nightmare Moon una cosa está buscando, devorar ponys de UN SOLO BOCADO..._  
_Hambrienta el cielo surcará, sino ve ningún pony de largo se irá..._  
_Si ella viene y no ve nada, Equestria otro año está salvada..._

Entonces justo cuando Zecora terminó de contar, el cielo comenzó a estremecerse y de la nada, una figura apareció en el cielo... era Nightmare Moon la que bajaba...

-**Comet:** Alex, si tu disfraz es de una poni que no está disfrazada, todo está perdido... -dijo susurrando

-**Alex:** Tranquilo, por suerte practiqué un hechizo de invisibilidad... -comencé un hechizo de invisibilidad

Entonces todos comenzaron a hacer reverencia mientras Nightmare Moon dejaba ver su rostro, para demostrar que solo era la...

-**Twilight:** Princesa Luna... -comenzó a caminar hacia ella

-**Alex:** Psst, Twilight... -dije siendo invisible- por favor solo arrodíllate como todos...

-**Luna:** CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE... -dijo a gritos

-**Alex:** ...genial, ya comenzó con su discurso...

-**Luna:** HEMOS FAVORECIDO SU DIMINUTA ALDEA CON NUESTRA PRESENCIA(si se preguntan porqué habla en plural, es porque se refiere a ella y su lado malvado)... PARA QUE PUEDAN ADMIRAR A LA VERDADERA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE...(entonces mientras la princesa Luna seguía gritando, yo me llevé a Twilight y a Spike a otro lado)...

**EN OTRO LADO...**

-**Alex:** Twilight, se lo que estás pensando... -vuelvo a ser visible y salgo del traje- y tienes razón... debemos ayudar a la princesa Luna a adaptarse al pueblo...

-**Twilight** ¿Cómo sabias que pensaba todo eso?

-**Alex:** Twilight, eh aprendido bastante de Equestria cuando estuve en el mundo humano, aunque no lo creas se lo que pasará...

-**Spike:** Todo terminará en desastre ¿verdad?

-**Alex:** Eso depende si Twilight decide aceptar esta misión...

-**Twilight:** De acuerdo, ayudaré a la princesa... -entonces se aleja

-**Spike:** Alex ¿qué estas haciendo? -me toma de la camisa

-**Alex:** Tranquilo, todo estará bien, es por eso que la envié a ella... -me lo quito de encima- además ahora podemos irnos a pedir dulces sin ella...

**MAS TARDE...**

Spike, Comet, Flash y yo estábamos en la plaza consiguiendo mas dulces, claro que ya teníamos un costal lleno cada uno pero los dulces gratis nunca son suficientes...

-**Spike: **Alex, me pregunto como le irá a Twilight con eso de adaptar a Nightmare Moon...

-**Alex:** Tranquilo, la envié porque ella es perfecta para eso...

-**Comet:** ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?... ALEX, PENSÉ QUE TE GUSTABA...

-**Alex:** Y que te hace pensar que no... -le respondí

-**Flash:** Pues que la enviaste con esa devoradora de ponis... que tal si descubre que es una poni y luego se la devora... no creo que quieras eso en tu consciencia...

-**Alex:** Haber, ya cálmense los dos... ustedes saben tan bien como yo que Twilight es la única en todo el pueblo que tiene el cerebro y el coraje como para adaptar a alguien como Nightmare Moon, aparte de mí...

-**Twilight:** ALEX -gritaba desde lejos

-**Alex:** ¿Ya ven?, Luna no se atrevería a comerse a una unicornio...

-**Comet:** Pero si lo haría con un par de pegasos... ¿verdad? -dijo muy temeroso

-**Twilight:** Alex, necesito un favor...

-**Alex:** Claro, que necesitas -respondí saliendo del traje

-**Twilight:** Necesito tu cambiador de voz para que la princesa Luna pueda hablar más dulcemente

-**Alex:** De acuerdo... -me quito el aparato y se lo pongo a Luna- muy bien princesa, intente hablar ahora

-**Luna:** ... ... ...

-**Twilight:** Alex, creo que no funciona

-**Alex:** Ya veo, parece que en lugar de endulzar su voz, hice que no pudiera hablar... déjeme ajustar esto y... -giré una rueda en el cambiador, el cual explotó después de eso

-**Luna:** QUE PASÓ HUMANO

-**Alex:** Parece... que lo descompuse... -me rasco la cabeza- es que lo ajusté a mi voz, nunca pensé usarlo para endulzar su tono agresivo

-**Luna:** ¿NOS ESTAS LLAMANDO AGRESIVAS?

-**Twilight:** Princesa si quiere ser aceptada debe dejar de gritar

-**Luna:** PERO ESTE ES EL TONO TRADICIONAL DE CANTERLOT...

-**Twilight:** Bueno, pero en Ponyville los gritos pueden asustar a algunos de los ponis... sobre todo porque creen que usted devora ponis...

-**Luna:** ESO ES SOLO UN ANTIGUO MITO PONI... EN NUESTRA VIDA NUNCA HEMOS SIDO CANIVALES...

-**Twilight:** Lo sabemos pero es algo que no todos lo entienden... tal ves si pudiera bajar su tono un poco podría explicarle eso a todos

-**Alex:** Sabes, creo que hay una poni que podría ayudar con eso...

**EN CASA DE FLUTTERSHY...**

-**Twilight:** Espero que Fluttershy pueda enseñarle a la princesa Luna sobre como tener una voz más gentil

**-Alex:** Tranquila, seguro que podrá hacerlo... -toco a la puerta(o sea *TOC* *TOC*)- pero por si acaso, me pondré un disfraz para poder pedirle dulces

Entonces saqué mi varita y con unos movimientos... aparezco con un disfraz de Luigi

-**Twilight:** Alex, ¿qué se supone que eres?

-**Alex:** Uno de mis personajes favoritos de los vídeo juegos, no creo que lo entiendas... -guardo mi varita en mi gorra de Luigi

Entonces Fluttershy comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente para ver que eramos yo, Twilight y... NIGHTMARE MOON... entonces Fluttershy asotó su puerta

-**Twilight:** FLUTTERSHY, NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA... -gritaba mientras tocaba la puerta

-**Fluttershy:** PARA QUE... ¿ACASO LE DIÓ HAMBRE?

-**Alex:** Fluttershy, sino abres la puerta y vienes para que te expliquemos todo... DERRIBARÉ LA PUERTA... -me preparaba para derribarla- UNO... DOS... TRES... -comienzo a correr hacia la puerta

Entonces cuando estuve a punto de chocar con la puerta, esta se abre dejándome sin control hacia adentro de la casa

-**Fluttershy:** Bueno... y que es lo que... -dijo seguido del sonido de muchos platos que se rompían dentro de su casa

-**Alex:** LO SIENTO -grité estando dentro de la casa debajo de un montón de trozos

-**Twilight:** Veras Fluttershy, te necesitamos para que le enseñes a la princesa como hablar más suavemente

-**Luna:** ESPERO QUE NOS PUEDAS AYUDAR CON ESTO DE SERENAR NUESTRA VOZ FLUTTERSHY... -dijo dejando intimidada a Fluttershy- POR LO QUE ME DIJERON TUS AMIGOS ERES LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE AYUDARNOS...

-**Fluttershy:** ok -decía en el suelo asustada

-**Luna:** ¿COMENZAMOS LA LECCIÓN?

-**Fluttershy:** ok...

**-Luna:** ¿Imitamos tu voz?

**-Fluttershy:** ok...

-**Luna:** QUE TAL... así -dijo bajando su tono

-**Twilight:** Bien princesa

-**Luna:** Y que tal... así -dijo con una voz más suave

-**Twilight:** Perfecto, ya estás entendiendo

-**Luna:** OH GRACIAS FLUTTERSHY, GRACIAS A TI TODO EL PUEBLO NOS ADORARÁ -le gritó mientras la abrasaba

Entonces llegó Pinkie con un grupo de niños disfrazados, pero lo primero que hizo... fue mal entender la situación y luego comenzó a entrar en pánico

-**Pinkie:** Miren, Nightmare Moon le robó la voz a Fluttershy para que no pudiera gritar por ayuda... CORRAN -entonces salió corriendo

-**Luna: **ESPEREN... digo, esperen niños no es lo que parece...

-**Alex:** Bueno... eso nos complicará el plan... -salgo de la casa de Fluttershy muy atontado

-**Twilight:** Creo que necesitamos más que solo cambiar su voz... -me dijo Twilight con el casco en la barbilla

-**Alex:** Saben... tal ves sea por el golpe... pero creo que tengo una idea... -entonces dí una vuelta y me caí al piso

**EN LA PLAZA...**

Estábamos caminando por la plaza, todos los ponys estaban totalmente aterrorizados solo con ver quien rondaba sus calles...

-**Twilight:** ¿Ésta es tu idea?

-**Alex:** No exactamente, lo que tengo planeado es que aprenda a hacer algo que todos en Ponyville saben hacer... divertirse un poco...

-**Luna:** ¿Y cómo se hace eso?

-**Alex:** No se como explicarlo, pero seguro Applejack puede demostrarle como se hace

Entonces finalmente encontramos a Applejack, con un disfraz de espanta pájaros en un puesto de pesca de manzanas

-**Alex:** APPLEJACK -entonces volé hasta ella dejando a Luna y Twilight solas

**DESPUÉS...**

-**Alex:** Muy bien, todo listo... -le dije a Luna- ella es Applejack y la ayudará a divertirse un poco

-**Applejack:** Muy bien princesa, lo 1ro que podríamos intentar sería un poco de "lanzamiento de arañas"

-**Luna:** ¿Y como se hace eso?

-**Applejack:** Déjeme mostrarle -dijo llevándose a Luna

-**Alex:** Bueno Twilight, a partir de aquí deberías tenerlo controlado... -dije preparando mis alas- te dejo con la princesa, tengo que ir a ver que Comet y Flash no se roben todos los dulces de mantequilla -entonces volé lejos de ahí

-**Twilight:** ADIÓS

**EN EL AIRE... **

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Espero que la historia no vuelva a cambiar igual que la última vez... pero solo por si acaso mejor me preparo para lo que sea"

-**Flash y Comet:** ALEX

-**Alex:** Hola amigos, justo los estaba buscando...

-**Flash:** Pues espero que no sea para que pidamos dulces porque ya nos acabamos todos los dulces de mantequilla -sacó un dulce

-**Alex:** Pero son mis favoritos... que te parece si te cambio una paleta de malvaviscos por 2 dulces de mantequilla

-**Flash:** Me parece bien...

Entonces comenzamos a hacer el intercambio, el me dió 2 dulces de mantequilla y yo le dí una paleta de malvaviscos...

-**Comet:** Oye Alex y al final, ¿porqué dejaste sola a Twilight?

-**Alex:** Eso es porque las cosas están por ponerse algo feas allá abajo -entonces miré hacia abajo

Todos los ponis gritaban de terror mientras la princesa intentaba calmarlos a gritos

-**Flash:** Alex... ¿no deberíamos ir a ayudar?

-**Alex:** Tranquilos, tal ves no recuerden como termina todo esto pero yo si, créanme si les digo que ese caos es necesario para que la historia siga igual

-**Comet:** Bueno si tu lo dices...

-**Alex:** Saben, no creo que Twilight me necesite en un rato... que les parece si vamos a comer algunos dulces -les dije mientras iba hacia la casa

**UN COSTAL DE DULCES DEVORADOS DESPUÉS...**

-**Alex:** AWWWWWWW -decía con el estomago muy hinchado

-**Comet:** NO MÁS DULCES... -hace a un lado su bolsa, la cual fue tomada por Flash mientras se devoraba sus dulces

-**Flash:** AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR... -lo repetía mientras corría, volaba y saltaba por toda la casa

-**Alex****:** El próximo año, no dejemos que Flash coma dulces...

-**Comet:** Estoy de acuerdo, el azúcar no le hace bien a un karateca como él

Entonces Flash comienza a saltar sobre Comet mientras seguía repitiendo AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR...

-**Alex:** Saben, creo que es hora de mandarle mi carta a la princesa -dije levantándome

-**Comet:** DESDE... CUANDO... HACES... ESO... - decía mientras Flash lo usaba como trampolín

-**Alex:** Oh sí, lo olvidé ustedes se fueron a Canterlot ese día...

-**Comet:** OYE... Y AHORA... COMO LE... SACAMOS... EL AZÚCAR...

-**Alex:** Creo que una buena canción lo ayudaría a calmarse...

-**Flash:** CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN...

-**Alex:** Perfecto, reúnan a todos para un concierto... tengo la canción perfecta...

**EN LA ALCALDÍA...**

Estábamos en la alcaldía preparando todo para el concierto que daríamos esa noche(todo esto pasa después de que Luna fue aceptada en el pueblo)... este era un concierto especial no solo porque lo daríamos en una celebración, sino también porque Comet tocaría un piano, yo estaría en el Disc Jokey(DJ) y Flash cantaría esta canción...

-**Comet:** ¿Seguro que esto lo calmará? -preguntó yendo al piano

-**Alex:** Completamente, sobre todo si el da el anuncio de apertura que siempre doy... - le dije poniéndome unos audífonos - ESTAMOS LISTOS FLASH

-**Flash:** De acuerdo... -toma el micrófono- HOLA PONYVILLE... EN ESTA ATERRADORA NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE LES TRAEMOS UNA CANCIÓN MUY ESPECIAL DEDICADA A LA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE, LA PRINCESA LUNA... -entonces señala a Comet- DALE COMET

**NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN: Nightmare Night**

El sonido del teclado comenzaba a sonar...

**-Alex:** Bueno, hasta ahora todo va bien...

Después de un rato, fue seguido de la maquina de D.J... entonces Flash comenzó a cantar

_**-Flash:** Yeah, what you know about nightmare night, son?  
__Welcome fillies and Gentlecolts  
__No reason to scream  
_Your Favorite Princess is back_  
_She's walkin' up on the scene_  
_She has been stuck on the moon _  
_But that's no reason to fret_  
_She's not a nightmare no more_  
_So buckle down and get set_  
_She's comin'_  
_Gracin' her subjects _  
_She aint leavin' no choice_  
_She's gonna blow you all back with her Equestrian Voice _  
_So Cover all of your fears_  
_And stow away all your fright_  
_The Lunar princess is back_  
_To bring the nightmares tonight_  
_

_**-Alex y Comet:** She's living in the past _  
_So you won't last _  
_Without the proper care _  
_With a royal Farewell _  
_And an Animate spell _  
_You won't have long to Prepare _

El pueblo estaba bastante animado, Flash se veía mas calmado ya que cantar le estaba bajando la presión del azúcar, pero entre el pueblo, pude ver a cierto poni rojo que tiene problemas conmigo, pero no me preocupaba ya que el nunca me ah atacado frente a mucho publico, sin mencionar que ya no tiene su cañón... por el momento solo me enfocaba en continuar con el show

_**-Flash:** Now little fillies this is nightmare night _  
_Your ruler Nightmare Moon is back _  
_To come and fill you with fright _  
_So hurry_  
_Now get your goodies _  
_And fill up all your bags _  
_And go and leave a candy offering for that big old hag_  
_Get run'n _  
_And pray above that she's not comin' back_  
_To come and take away your soul_  
_And eat you up for a snack_  
_So run away and go hide _  
_Just keep your head out of sight_  
_The Darkness is rising again_  
_Cuz this is Nightmare Night!_

__**-Alex y Comet:** She's living in the past ************************** Ella está viviendo en el pasado_  
_So you won't last ****************************** Así que no va a durar_  
_Without the proper care ************************* Sin la atención adecuada_  
_With a royal Farewell *************************** Con una despedida real_  
_And an Animate spell *************************** Y un hechizo anímate _  
_You won't have long to Prepare ******************* No tendrás mucho tiempo para preparar__

Entonces cuando Flash terminó de cantar, Nitro King se fue corriendo y el pueblo se veía mas feliz que asustado, la canción seguía pero ya estaba en la parte final, y en unos cuantos segundos la canción acabó y el publico estaba que gritaba, sobre todo una poni del pueblo...

-**Alguien del público:** TE AMO FLASH...

Después de haber tocado la canción dedicada a la noche de Nightmare y a la princesa Luna, decididos ir a donde estaban las Mane6... y ya estando junto a ellas, comenzamos a conversar(hasta esta parte todos siguen con su disfraz menos Rarity y Fluttershy)...

-**Pinkie:** Eso... fue... INCREÍBLE

-**Fluttershy:** Estoy de acuerdo

-**Rarity:** Yo opino lo mismo

-**Rainbow Dash:** Debo admitir que estuvo bien

-**Applejack:** Y sip

-**Twilight:** WOW chicos... no sabía que Comet tocaba el piano, ni que Flash cantara tan bien...

-**Alex:** Que podemos decir... -paso mis brazos por el cuello de mis amigos- unos músicos como nosotros siempre tienen más de una opción...

_**Querida princesa Celestia**_

_**Hoy aprendí que aunque un poni se vea muy intimidante no significa que sea malvado: una antigua expresión humana dice que "Las apariencias engañan"... las 2das oportunidades existen incluso para super villanos, ojala Discord hubiera entendido eso; también aprendí que hay "ciertos ponis" a los que demasiado dulce puede afectarles un poquito...**_

_**ATTE: Su fiel súbdito y aprendiz, Alex Tools**_

**FIN**

**No se ustedes, pero este capitulo valió la espera, ¿no?; además de que lo hice bastante extenso, y estoy consiente de que hice un especial de Halloween y ni siquiera estamos en esa fecha, pero no sean ingratos y por favor no pierdan su tiempo dejando Reviews sobre ese tema... y perdón si no puse el capitulo de Lección Cero pero les voy diciendo, eso si pasó aunque no lo ponga... y con eso me despido**

** AL3000: cambio y fuera...**


	4. Cap4: El bosque EVERDEAD

****TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME****

******Hola amigos lectores, espero que les gusten las historias de terror porque esta será "no apta para todo público, se recomienda discreción"... porque en este capitulo Alex Tools experimentará algo que nunca pudo... tener miedo...******

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El bosque EVERDEAD...**

Era una mañana tranquila en Equestria, todo comienza en mi casa-nube donde yo estaba durmiendo en mi cama como un tronco; Flash estaba durmiendo en el sillón relleno de nubes que hicimos y pusimos en la 1ra planta; Comet estaba durmiendo en una hamaca que consistía en una nube sujetada por 2 cuerdas mágicas hechas por mi y Trueno en un columpio para aves que le hice... entonces el despertador sonó y todos nos levantamos para irnos a trabajar a Sweet Apple Acres...

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Estábamos en la granja haciendo los labores que nos tocaban el día de hoy, que era recoger y apilar el heno y meterlo al granero... mientras trabajábamos mis amigos y yo pudimos notar que cierta pony no se encontraba muy bien de ánimos, era Applejack, al parecer algo la estaba molestando pero cuando nos acercamos y le preguntamos lo único que respondió fue:

-**Applejack:** No quiero hablar sobre eso -decía con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo

Y siempre que decía esa oración se alejaba de nosotros, y cuando volvíamos a intentarlo ella hacía lo mismo... entonces decidí tomar a este toro por los cuernos y fuí a preguntarle a su hermano Big Macintosh...

-**Alex:** Oye Big Mac, ¿porqué Applejack está tan deprimida? -le pregunté mientras veía a Applejack

-**Big Mac:** Veras Alex, este día hace varios años nuestros padres(de Applejack, Applebloom y de Big Mac) murieron... y de todos nosotros Applejack es la que más los extraña

-**Alex:** ¿Y como murieron?... digo si no es molestia que me digas...

-**Big Mac:** Es demasiado triste como para recordar -entonces se aleja

-**Comet:** Bien hecho Al...

-**Alex:** De que hablas

-**Comet:** Ahora deprimiste a Big Mac también

-**Alex:** Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos porqué está tan triste... tal ves podamos hacer algo para animarla

**DESPUÉS...**

-**Alex:** Applejack, ya sabemos porque estas así y quiero saber si podemos hacer algo para animarte...

-**Applejack:** Bueno... -dijo algo triste- me gustaría que me acompañaran a llevar flores a la tumba de mis padres

-**Comet:** Claro, ¿en donde están?

-**Applejack:** Están al final del bosque Everfree

Entonces Comet y Flash se quedaron tiesos al escuchar la locación en que estaban los difuntos padres de Applejack

-**Alex:** Muy bien, entonces te vemos en la entrada al bosque

-**Applejack:** Muy bien, iré por unas cosas dentro de la casa y entonces los veré allá...

Entonces cuando Applejack se fué me puse frente a los 2 paralizados y sin mas les dí una bofetada a cada uno y les grité:

-**Alex:** REACCIONEN...

Entonces se comenzaron a mover después del golpe que les dí

-**Flash:** Gracias amigo... pero la próxima ves podrías golpearnos más suave

-**Alex:** Pero entonces se perdería la diversión

**(ACLARANDO: DEBIDO A UNA EXPERIENCIA EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE INVOLUCRA LOBOS DEL BOSQUE, BROMA VENENOSA Y MUCHO DOLOR... COMET Y FLASH SE PARALIZAN CADA VES QUE ALGUIEN MENCIONA ESE LUGAR)**

-**Comet:** Tu sabes que odiamos ese lugar, ¿en serio debemos ir?

-**Alex:** Vamos chicos, sino van ahora nunca superarán su miedo y sino lo hacen... los seguiré golpeando

-**Flash:** A mí me convenció con eso

-**Comet:** De acuerdo, iremos...

-**Alex:** Perfecto, entonces vamos al bosque Everfree... -dije muy entusiasmado

En ese momento Comet y Flash se volvieron a paralizar...

**-Alex: ***suspiro* Muy bien... -dije jalando mi manga- esto les dolerá más a ustedes de lo que me dolerá a mi...

**DESPUÉS...**

Estábamos frente a la entrada al bosque Everfree preparados para irnos: Applejack estaba con una alforja con unas cuantas flores salidas, yo estaba con una alforja que modifiqué para que pareciera y funcionara como mochila, y Comet y Flash no traía nada más que sus mejillas rojas y aún ardiendo por el golpe que les dí

-**Alex:** Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos... -entonces se escucha a otro pony venir hacia donde estábamos...

-**Applejack:** Chicos espero que no les importe que mi hermano Big Macintosh pero así me siento más segura...

-**Big Mac:** Hola chicos, espero que estén preparados para partir... también traje una linterna solo por si acaso...

-**Alex:** Perfecto amigo, que bueno que piensas en todo... es hora de irnos...

Entonces comenzó nuestro recorrido por el bosque Everfree, el cual cuando lo ves detenidamente no es tan malvado y aterrador como todos dicen... mientras íbamos caminando pudimos ver muchas cosas, una de ellas fue Zecora quien nos saludó cuando pasamos... pero lo que pasó después fue algo realmente perturbador

-**Big Mac:** ¿Qué es eso? - dijo viendo una hoja de papel clavada en un árbol...

-**Alex:** Mejor sigamos -comienzo a caminar, pero volteo y veo que el la iba a tomar... - NO LA TOQUES...

En ese momento Big Mac hizo retroceder su casco

**-Alex: ***suspiro* Lo siento amigo... solo sigamos - le dije para luego seguir avanzando... lo que no sabía era que Big Mac no sigue ordenes de humanos...

**DESPUÉS EN ALGÚN LUGAR DENTRO DEL BOSQUE...**

Estábamos en un lugar que parecía un pequeño terreno baldío dentro del bosque Everfree(algo bastante extraño si se trata de un bosque)... el escenario era muy típico: había arboles alrededor, había unas cuantas lápidas y unas cuantas rocas, sin mencionar una entrada parecida a la que tomamos para entrar al bosque...

-**Applejack:** Bueno, siganme a la tumba de mis padres... -comenzó a avanzar hacia una gran tumba situada casi al centro de ese lugar

-**Big Mac:** Yo me quedaré cuidando la entrada

-**Alex:** Muy bien amigo, volvemos en un minuto... -entonces fuí rápidamente con Applejack - ¿qué le pasa a Big Mac?

-**Applejack:** Veras, el no soporta esta clase de cosas... se pone muy sentimental y no le gusta que lo vean llorar

-**Flash:** Lo comprendo totalmente...

-**Comet:** Tu siempre lloras

-**F****lash:** Tal ves, pero no me gusta que me vean...

Entonces llegamos hasta una tumba con una lapida bastante grande que decía: DESCANSEN EN PAZ LOS SEÑORES APPLE...

-**Applejack:** Alex, me gustaría decirles unas cosas a mis padres... sola

-**Alex:** Oh, de acuerdo... Comet, Flash... vamos a ver como le va a Big Mac

Entonces comenzamos a avanzar hasta la entrada donde pudimos ver como unos tentáculos jalaban al pobre Big Mac sosteniéndose solo de la rama de un árbol

-**Alex:** BIG MAC... AGUANTA AMIGO YA VAMOS -entonces volé rápidamente hacia donde estaba

Pero justo cuando íbamos por el su rama se rompe mientras es arrastrado hasta lo más profundo del bosque...

-**Applejack:** Chicos que pasa... -dijo viniendo corriendo por el grito anterior

-**Alex:** Te lo cuento luego, tenemos que ir a salvar a Big Mac...

Entonces todos comenzamos a correr por el sendero en busca de Big Mac, pero entonces vimos algo que no era exactamente lo que buscabamos... vi un pedazo de una hoja clavado en el árbol: o sea que Big Mac había arrancado una hoja

-**Alex: **DEMONIOS... esto es peor de lo que temí - dije para mí mismo

-**Applejack:** Que, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos

-**Alex:** Déjame mostrarte -entonces puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y sacando mi varita comencé a mostrarle mis recuerdos, pero no cualquier recuerdo... sino el recuerdo sobre un juego muy popular en el mundo humano... el juego de Slender

Entonces Applejack pasó de ser naranja ámbar a blanco por los recuerdos que le dí(de qué trata el juego, como se gana, que pasa, que le pudo pasar a su hermano y que nos puede pasar a nosotros)

-**Comet:** Alex, no me digas que esto es obra de ese larguirucho...

-**Alex:** Me temo que sí... será mejor ponernos en marcha -pero soy detenido por Applejack...

-**Applejack:** ¿ESTAS LOCO?... después de lo que ví ahora se a que nos enfrentamos...y debo decir, que tengo miedo... -entonces algunas lagrimas caen y brotan de sus ojos

-**Alex:** Applejack... -dije tomando su casco con mis dos manos- cuando Big Mac tomó la hoja el juego comenzó y si nos vamos ahora ÉL vendrá por nosotros...

-**Applejack:** De acuerdo... -dijo secándose las lagrimas- vamos por esas páginas

ENTONCES COMENZÓ NUESTRA BATALLA CONTRA EL SER MÁS MALVADO Y RETORCIDO QUE HAYA PISADO EQUESTRIA... **SLENDERMAN...**

**DESPUÉS...**

Comenzamos a caminar por el bosque y después de un rato comenzamos a notar que el cielo se iba oscureciendo más rápido de lo normal, y también comenzamos a ver que los árboles del bosque se habían vuelto más delgados y altos, como si estuviéramos dentro del juego... ya que el bosque Everfree parecía más Rosswood park...

-**Flash: **Oigan, ¿en serio creen que podamos contra Slenderman? -preguntó teniendo temor por 1ra ves

-**Alex:** Espero que sí pero será mejor no hacer creer a Applejack que no podremos -le dije susurrando

-**Comet:** OIGAN VEO ALGO POR ALLÁ - dijo señalando un pequeño brillo a lo lejos

-**Applejack:** Tal ves sea Big Mac... VAMOS COMPAÑEROS

Entonces comenzamos a correr(y también volar) hasta donde estaba esa tenue luz, pero al llegar pudimos ver que solo era la lampara de Big Mac con un poco de sangre encima... entonces Applejack supuso lo peor que puso pasarle, entonces puso su cara sobre mi pecho y comenzó a llorar

-**Alex:** Ya ya Applejack... -decía abrasándola y acariciando su crin- todo estará bien, Big Mac es muy fuerte y seguro que pudo escapar de esa cosa, apuesto a que nos está buscando ahora mismo...

-**Comet:** Eso si esa cosa no lo ah...

-**Alex:** Comet... callate... - le dije susurrando entre dientes

-**Flash:** Oigan debemos seguir, no podemos quedarnos quietos mucho tiempo...

-**Alex:** El tiene razón Applejack debemos avanzar...

-**Applejack:** De acuerdo... continuemos entonces... -me dijo aún muy triste pero ya dejando de llorar

-**Alex:** Creo que tomaré la lampara solo por si acaso... -entonces comenzamos a avanzar

**DESPUÉS EN ALGUNA PARTE DE ROOSWOOD PARK...**

Estábamos avanzando por el bosque en busca de alguna hoja, y para matar el tiempo decidimos hablar un poco...

-**Alex:** Bueno... Applejack, ¿recuerdas cuando tocaste broma venenosa y te hiciste muy pequeña?

-**Applejack:** Sip... ese fue un momento muy importante, porque finalmente aprendí lo que se siente tener el tamaño de una manzana...

-**Alex:** Si eso fue muy... -choco con una gran roca y me caigo de espalda

-**Comet: **Oigan creo que encontré una hoja - dijo mirando a un costado de una roca

-**Alex:** Entonces... -me levanto- tómala, guardemosla y no voltees atrás...

Entonces Comet tomó la hoja y me la trajo para que yo la guardara en mi mochila, al verla pude ver que era **un dibujo de Slenderman parado en el bosque**... y en ese momento comenzaron a sonar unos tambores muy a lo lejos, tanto que apenas se escuchaban pero lo que podíamos escuchar nos dejó algo nerviosos...

-**Applejack:** Alex, ¿qué es ese sonido? - dijo temerosa

-**Alex:** La 1ra advertencia, pero antes de seguir déjenme explicarles algo... ahora que tenemos una hoja no debemos voltear atrás, si lo hacen Slenderman vendrá, así que no me importa que ruido escuchen, a quien vean pasar o que sientan detrás de ustedes NO... MIREN... ATRÁS... -les dije con pausas dramáticas...

-**Applejack:** De acuerdo Alex, mejor vamonos...

Entonces volvimos a caminar por el bosque, el cual parecía interminable hasta que un milagro se puso frente a nosotros... la 2da hoja clavada en un árbol no muy lejos de nosotros...

-**Comet:** YO VOY - dijo preparado para ir corriendo pero por suerte yo lo detuve

-**Alex:** Espera Comet, será mejor si vamos todos juntos... si nos separamos es muy posible que Slenderman vaya por ese "ALGUIEN"

-**Comet:** De acuerdo, entonces vamos todos juntos...

Entonces comenzamos a caminar hacia la hoja, y en ese transcurso parecía que los 3 querían voltear pero por suerte yo siempre les decía "NO VOLTEEN"... entonces finalmente llegamos hasta la hoja la cual decía **YOU ARE CONDEMNED(Estás condenado)**

-**Alex:** Oigan, no se ustedes pero estos mensajes me dan una mala sensación... - dije algo nervioso

Entonces los tambores comenzaron a sonar un poco más fuerte, el viento comenzó a soplar y sentíamos una presencia justo detrás de nosotros... Applejack quería voltear pero entonces puse mi mano sobre su hombro sin siquiera voltear a verla y comencé a mover mi cabeza para decirle que no volteara

-**Alex:** Creo que sería menos probable que volteáramos si nos juntáramos todos un poco más

Entonces todos comenzamos a caminar más unidos para evitar sentir ganas de voltear... y sobre todo de tener miedo, después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas para nosotros, llegamos al área más común del juego... los baños abandonados

-**Alex:** Muy bien chicos esta es nuestra oportunidad de obtener 2 hojas fácilmente...

Entonces estando en la entrada de los baños nos detuvimos... porque en ese momento pude ver una figura reflejada en las baldosas del baño: era Slenderman quien nos estaba observando... yo no dije nada para no causar miedo en mis amigos y mucho menos en Applejack quién estaba más aterrada que todos...

-**Comet:** Oye Alex ya que son 2 baños y nosotros somos 4... ¿porqué no nos separamos?

-**Alex:** No Comet, tenemos que seguir juntos... solo tenemos la linterna como fuente de luz...

-**Flash:** Y que me dices de tu varita, ¿qué no puedes crear una luz con ella?

-**Alex:** Supongo que sí, entonces ustedes dos tomen la linterna y vayan al baño de la derecha(el baño de caballeros)... Applejack y yo iremos al de la izquierda(el baño de damas) y cuando encuentren una hoja salgan del baño caminando en reversa sin mirar atrás y espérenos en la otra salida...

Entonces les pasé la linterna a Comet y Flash, yo saqué mi varita y comencé a hacer que brillara y nos separamos(yo seguía pensando que era mala idea)...

**EN EL BAÑO DE DAMAS...**

Entramos al baño de damas y rápidamente encontramos una hoja que decía **I KILL YOU ALEX TOOLS(te mataré Alex** **Tools)...** entonces nos quedamos atónitos pues Slenderman parecía saber quién era yo, eso nos asustó un poco así que caminamos en reversa para irnos de ahí lo más pronto posible... pero mientras caminábamos hacia atrás pude ver a través de la ventana una silueta parada afuera del baño... eso me sorprendió y me tropecé, por suerte antes de caer cerré los ojos y no miré atrás... entonces me levanté con mis alas y ya estando de pie recobramos la caminata...

**DESPUÉS...**

Ya habíamos llegado a la salida y estuvimos esperando un rato hasta que Comet y Flash salieran y después de un rato ellos finalmente llegaron con la 4ta hoja la cual decía **I'M WATCHING YOU(te estoy observando)...**entonces teniendo 4 hojas en nuestras manos y/o cascos volvimos a caminar sin rumbo... pero antes de emprender el camino, comenzaron a resonar los tambores aún más fuerte, lo que nos dejó muy nerviosos...

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

-**Alex:** Oigan estas paginas me ponen nervioso... -les dije estando a la mitad del bosque

-**Applejack:** ¿Porqué lo dices?

-**Alex:** Siento como si los mensajes hubieran sido escritos para mí, Slenderman normalmente no escribe estas cosas... -les dije sacando y mostrando las hojas- Slenderman escribe cosas como "déjenme solos"... o también "ayúdame"... es casi como si alguien lo estuviera controlando...

-**C****omet:** Miren eso -dijo señalando algo parecido a un estacionamiento para trailers

-**Alex:** Que suerte tenemos, siempre se encuentran hojas en esta zona

Entonces comenzamos a buscar entre algo parecido a unos tanques de gas estacionados... después de un rato encontramos una hoja en el camión numero 6(había 8 estacionados alineados)...

-**Alex:** Vamos a ver que dice esta ves...

Pude ver que la hoja decía **YOU WERE ALWAYS A PROBLEM... SINCE YOU ARRIVE(siempre fuíste un problema... desde que llegaste)...**

-**Alex:** Oigan, siento algo raro en el pecho... -dije mientras guardaba la hoja

-**Comet:** Creo que sé que es...

-**Alex:** ¿Qué cosa?

-**Comet:** Tienes miedo por 1ra ves...

-**Alex:** NO ES CIERTO...

-**Comet:** Tranquilo... todos lo tienen alguna ves, mejor sigamos...

-**Applejack:** Oigan, siento algo detrás de mi... -entonces cerró los ojos pero sin voltear...

Entonces nosotros vimos que ÉL estaba detrás de ella pero no se lo dijimos para no asustarla y después de un momento el se tele-transportó lejos de ahí... entonces comenzamos a correr lejos de ahí por que sino Slenderman volvería... pero algo que me dejó muy confundido fue que el no nos mató cuando lo vimos directamente, eso fue bastante extraño incluso para alguien como ÉL...

-**Alex:** Chicos, miren eso... -entonces me detengo pero los otros llegan y me empujan por la espalda dejándome en el suelo- *sonido de alguien escupiendo pasto y tierra* encontré algo...

-**Applejack:** ¿Eso es un silo?

-**Alex:** Creo que sí... -me levanto- no estoy seguro de que haya una hoja aquí pero por ahora no hay opción, subiré a buscar y ver si encuentro una hoja...

Entonces entré al silo y pude ver que había escaleras para poder subir, pero antes de comenzar a subir pude ver una hoja en el 1er escalón(casi hasta el suelo) que decía **YOU GREET A BIG MAC ON YOUR SIDE(te saludaré a Big Mac de tu parte)...**eso me hizo enfurecer mucho porque Slenderman no había matado a Big Mac, sino que se lo llevó a alguien más para que lo hiciera, entonces en lugar de usar la escalera usé mis alas y en solo 10 segundos pude llegar a la cima... entonces arriba pude ver otra hoja que decía **NEVER LEAVE YOUR FRIENDS(nunca abandones a tus amigos)...**

-**Alex:** AMIGOS... -dije muy preocupado

Entonces me lancé en picada desde el silo y unos momentos antes de estrellarme abro mis alas y comienzo a volar, pero cuando llego hasta el suelo pude ver que mis amigos ya no estaban...

-**Alex:** AMIGOS... -entonces comencé a volar en busca de ellos pero en un momento Slenderman aparece y de un movimiento me lastima una ala con uno de sus 4 tentáculos... cuando dejo de volar y caigo al suelo, pude ver finalmente a mis amigos...

-**Alex:** APPLEJACK... -la abraso- Estaba muy preocupado por tí

-**Applejack:** Gracias Alex, Slenderman solo nos lastimó un poco -me respondió teniendo algunos arañazos y uno que otro tenía gotas de sangre...

-**Alex:** ¿Y cómo están Flash y Comet?

-**Applejack:** Están bien, solo les lastimó las alas y de algún modo los puso a dormir pero no actúa como me mostraste en tus recuerdos...

-**Alex:** Tengo que encontrar la última hoja... -tomo la lampara que tenía Flash en su casco- sino lo hago, algo malo va a pasar...

Pero en ese momento Slenderman aparece en frente mio y de una forma misteriosa me empuja lejos de mis amigos, pero cuando deja de empujarme siento algo extraño en mi cuerpo... podía sentir como su radiación finalmente me afectaba, entonces comencé a arrodillarme por el dolor que sentía en el estomago...

-**Applejack:** ALEX TOOLS... - gritó teniendo a Slenderman al lado

Entonces Slenderman comenzó a avanzar hasta donde estaba, cada cm que el se acercaba yo sentía un dolor aún mayor, y cada ves gritaba más y más fuerte... hasta el momento de comenzar a toser sangre...

-**Alex:** Applejack... *tosiendo*... vete de aquí... *tosiendo*...

-**Applejack:** NO ALEX, NO TE DEJARÉ SOLO CON ESA COSA - gritó llorando por lo que le pedí

En ese preciso momento Comet y Flash abrieron los ojos y se comenzaron a levantar... se separaron y comenzaron a rodear a Slenderman sin que el lo supiera...

-**Pensamiento de ****Alex:** ¿Cómo es que la radiación no los enferma?

-**Flash:** AHORA COMET -entonces los dos saltaron sobre Slenderman pero entonces Slenderman los lanzó con sus tentáculos; a Flash lo mandó hasta con Applejack y a Comet a 5 metros a la derecha de donde estában los otros dos... entonces en un segundo Slenderman estaba frente a Applejack y Flash y comenzó a levantar sus 4 tentáculos, en eso pude ver que uno de esos 4 tenía la última hoja, y uno de sus tentáculos se lanzó hacia Flash...

-**Comet:** FLASH... NO... -comenzó a correr hacia donde cayó

Entonces antes de que el tentáculo tocara a Flash, Comet se lanzó para bloquear el ataque...

*****CANCIÓN DE FONDO: Canción del titanic en ingles**

-**Todos:** COMET - gritamos mientras veíamos a Comet en uno de los tentáculos, el cual después lanzó a Comet hasta donde estaba yo...

-**Alex:** Comet *tosiendo*... vas a estar bien, saldremos de esto *tosiendo*...

-**Comet:** Alex... ya no siento mis cascos... - dijo muy débil

Entonces Slenderman se preparaba para volver a atacar pero esta ves preparó 2 tentáculos... entonces los lanzó contra Applejack y Flash los cuales cerraron los ojos, pero los tentáculos se detuvieron en seco antes de tocarlos, entonces pudieron ver que yo estaba con mi varita deteniendo sus tentáculos con un truco de kinesis(el truco que usan más los unicornios)... pero entonces Slenderman mueve sus tentáculos y regresa a donde yo estaba, podía sentir que estaba a punto de morir por todo el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo, pero también porque Slenderman tenía listos sus 3 tentáculos para atacarme pero antes de que me tocaran pude ver como Comet los detuvo con sus 2 cascos delanteros...

-**Alex:** Muy bien Slederman*tosiendo*... es tu turno de sufrir... - le dije mientras le disparaba un rayo láser directo en su pecho del cual comenzó a brotar un poco de sangre negra, entonces Slederman comenzó a desaparecer al igual que Rooswood Park y las hojas, pero antes de eso yo quería saber que decía la última hoja...

**Bien hecho Alex Tools, tal ves derrotaste a mi monstruo pero aún no sabes quién soy o de donde vengo pero recuerda esto... un día de estos, TE MATAREMOS... _Firma: El jefe de la Hermandad Siniestra..._**

-**Alex:** ¿La Hermandad Siniestra? -pero entonces la hoja se desapareció

-**Applejack:** ALEX -entonces se lanzó sobre mí - ME ALEGRA QUE SIGAS VIVO -dijo seguido de un beso en la boca

Yo solo me quedé con los ojos muy abiertos porque nunca me esperé eso de Applejack, pero después de un momento cerré los ojos porque comencé a disfrutar del beso pero recordé que Comet estaba débil...

-**Alex:** Applejack... -dije cortando el beso

-**Applejack:** Lo siento... se que te gusta Twilight pero no pude evitarlo...

-**Alex:** Eso no, Comet está muy herido...

Entonces comencé a levantarme pues el dolor se había ido...

-**Alex:** Amigo, despierta tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería...

-**Comet:** No, me llegó la hora... ya no podré estar con ustedes...

-**Alex:** No, NO... ME REUSO A DEJARTE IR -dije mientras comenzaba a llorar

-**Comet:** Alex, cuida bien de Flash y por favor... nunca me olviden... -entonces cerró los ojos PARA SIEMPRE

Entonces caminé hasta donde estaba Flash para levantarlo y cargarlo en mis hombros...

-**Alex:** Vamos Applejack, perdí a un amigo... pero no perderé a dos, vamonos a Ponyville...

-**Applejack:** ¿Necesitas ayuda con Comet? - me dijo Applejack

-**Alex:** Si, le daremos una despedida digna de un héroe... porque el fue mi héroe...

Entonces comenzamos a caminar con mis amigos encima...

-**Applejack:** Entonces Alex, ¿tuviste miedo?

-**Alex:** Applejack... por favor no le digas a nadie lo que pasó este día, mucho menos a Twilight...

-**Applejack:** De acuerdo, no le contaré lo del beso... ni que tuviste miedo...

-**Alex:** Ay... cállate...

**FIN**

**Este capitulo fue... EL MÁS INCREÍBLE QUE EH ESCRITO HASTA AHORA, espero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho para hacerlo**

**P.S.: Capítulo inspirado en el capítulo: Sangre negra de la historia de Niizuma-Brony... gracias amigo, gracias a ti escribí este capítulo... AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	5. Cap5: El bueno, el malo y el amuleto

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos lectores, primero me gustaría agradecer por todos sus reviews, sobre todo el de Rikimlp porque su review sobre la muerte de Comet me dió tanta risa que me dejó invalido... nah no es cierto, pero ya en serio aquí esta el capítulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El bueno, el malo y el amuleto...**

Todo comienza en el cementerio de Ponyville, todos(o sea las mane 6, Flash, yo y el resto del pueblo) estábamos reunidos para darle la despedida al héroe que me salvó ese mismo día...

**ESCENARIO: Todo el pueblo de Ponyville reunido alrededor de una ataúd con una foto de Comet Tail y un ramo de flores(obvio todos estaban llorando)...**

**-Alex:** Comet, espero que estés feliz donde sea que estés ahora...

Entonces unos cuantos pegasos comenzaron a bajar el ataúd lentamente en una fosa mientras unos ponys terrenales con palas comenzaron a echar tierra sobre la misma... el pueblo estaba totalmente deprimido, incluso más que cuando creyeron que yo estaba muerto...

**-Flash:** Como voy a extrañarlo -dijo solloza un poco

**-Alex:** Estas... ¿estas llorando? -le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro

**-Flash:** Claro que no... -se seca las lagrimas- solo estoy... sudando por los ojos...

**-Alex:** Bueno, yo también lo extrañaré...

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi casa-nube, pero no sabía que alguien me estaba vigilando... entonces mientras yo me comenzaba a levantar, un par de Changelings me metieron en un costal

**-Alex:** Oigan, ¿qué pasa? -me comienzo a sacudir dentro del costal- sino me responden les daré una patada tan fuerte que los mandaré hasta el reino Changeling

**-Changeling 1:** CÁLLATE HUMANO... no tenemos porqué responderte...

**-Alex:** Pues entonces yo les sacaré la información...

**-Changeling 2:** Pues 1ro tendrás que sacarte a tí de este costal

**-Changeling 1:** Oye buena esa amigo -dijo dándole un choque de cascos- pero creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que el otro despierte...

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS...**

Yo me encontraba dentro del saco muy aburrido sin nada que hacer así que me puse a silbar la canción del Intro de My Little Pony... pero entonces los Changelings me sacan del costal muy bruscamente para ponerme frente a la mismísima reina de los Changelings...

**-Alex:** CHRYSALIS... - dije con algo de enojo

**-Chrysalis:** ¿Así que me conoces? - dijo no muy sorprendida

**-Alex:** Si, pero el cómo lo sé no es de tu incumbencia...

**-Chrysalis:** Oh, pero si yo ya sé como lo sabes, Discord no fue el único en ir al mundo humano...

**-Alex:** ¿QUÉ?... bueno, saben que... últimamente todos conocen el mundo humano y la verdad sobre Equestria...

**-Chrysalis:** Así es... AMARRENLO... - dijo Chrysalis seguido de algunos Changelings tacleándome para amarrarme como puerco...

**-Alex:** SUÉLTENME...

**-Chrysalis:** No te molestes en gritar humano, no tienes la autoridad ni la oportunidad como para darnos ordenes...

**-Alex:** Bueno, ¿y cuál es su plan? - les dije colgado de un palo sujetado por un par de Changelings(a eso me refería con "amarrado como puerco")

-**Chrysalis:** No nuestro... de la Hermandad Siniestra

-**Alex:** O sea, ¿qué todo el reino Changeling es parte de la hermandad? -pregunté sorprendido

-**Chrysalis:** Si, y me gustaría presentarte al mejor soldado que tenemos en el reino... CADETE, VEN AQUÍ AHORA...

-**¿?** ¿Me llamó capitana Reina Chrysalis? -dijo una voz muy conocida, la cual era de NITRO KING- Hola Alex, cuanto tiempo sin verte...

-**Alex:** ¿Trabajas para Chrysalis?... eso es bajo incluso para ti

-**Nitro King:** Eso no es algo que yo decidí... - dijo cambiando de forma a la de un Changeling - sino que nací así

Entonces yo solo me quedé con la boca abierta porque no podía creer que todo este tiempo Nitro King era un Changeling

-**Alex:** Entonces eso significaba la premonición que tuve hace mucho tiempo... me advertía de esto...

-**Chrysalis:** Eso no importa, es momento de terminar contigo...

-**Nitro King:** SI, no espere ¿qué, matarlo?... -dijo muy dudoso- pero esta atado

-**Chrysalis:** ESO NO ME IMPORTA... ¿acaso tienes alguna objeción contra tu jefa?

-**Nitro King:** Bueno... creo que ese tiempo con esa tal Twilight me hizo... como decirlo...

-**Alex:** Te hizo bueno

-**Nitro King:** No, yo quería decir algo como "daño"...

Entonces me liberé de un movimiento rápido para luego ir hasta Nitro King...

-**Alex:** Twilight te contagió su dulzura... -pero entonces unos Changelings me inmovilizaron...

-**Chrysalis:** Hmmm, parece que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba... así que tendré que pasar al evento principal... -dijo preparando un hechizo terrible- pero antes de eso, déjame complacer tu último deseo... te contaré nuestro plan

-**Alex:** Esto se va a poner interesante... -entonces soy callado por un Changeling

-**Chrysalis:** Veras... durante años los Changelings hemos sido una raza de ponys conocidos como "deformes"... y aunque eso era cierto hasta cierto punto nosotros teníamos una habilidad que era bastante útil, el poder de alimentarnos y fortalecernos del amor de otros... durante varias decadas hemos viajado por todo el universo buscando amor para alimentarnos pero todos los planetas visitados no tenían alimento suficiente para todo el pueblo y con el tiempo los Changelings se han ido muriendo uno tras otro, ahora solo quedamos nosotros... llegó un momento en que incluso pensamos en rendirnos pero gracias a un milagro pudimos encontrar un mundo lleno de amor y felicidad, Equestria, pero al intentar alimentarnos los ponys siempre huyen, y con el tiempo descubrimos que teníamos el poder de cambiar e imitar a otros ponys para poder confundirlos y alimentarnos de ellos(de ahí el nombre Changeling)... pero ah habido ponys que se han enterado de nuestra existencia y nuestras habilidades... pero sobre todo de nuetro objetivo...

-**Alex:** Y supongo que me lo dirás ahora ¿no? -dije para volver a ser callado

-**Chrysalis:** Así es, no queremos el amor para sobrevivir, lo queremos para dominarlos... primero atacaremos el pueblo más cercano a nosotros, Ponyville, y cuando hayamos hecho eso iremos a Cloudsdale, Manehattan, Fillydelphia... y finalmente iremos a Canterlot para destruir a Celestia...

-**Alex:** ¿Y como harán eso? estoy seguro de que hasta un pony ciego vería venir a 500 mil Changelings

-**Chrysalis:** Es por eso que antes usaremos a nuestra bestia más poderosa y temida, algunos de nosotros la llaman "aterradora" pero tu puedes llamarla Fluffy Puff - dijo sacando a Fluffy, la cuál solo sacó la lengua

**-Alex:** AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -comencé a reír como loco seguido de algunos Changelings...

-**Chrysalis:** ¿Terminaste?

-**Alex:** No aún... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ahora sí terminé

-**Chrysalis:** Y dime, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-**Alex:** Bueno primero que nada, Fluffy Puff ¿enserio a eso le tienen miedo?... y segundo Fluffy no puede destruir ni a una mariposa como esperan que ataque un pueblo...

-**Chrysalis:** No lo hará, solo la necesitamos como distracción... veras, el pelaje de esta bestia tiene una profundidad infinita, lo que nos permitirá esconder a todo el reino en ese pelaje, y cuando los ponys estén distraídos... NOSOTROS ATACAREMOS... -dijo seguido de una risa malvada muy corta- NITRO KING... llevatelo al calabozo y acaba con el... pero antes, una garantía para asegurarnos de que no escape... - entonces comenzó con un hechizo que me transformó EN UN ALICORNIO(pueden ver a Alex Tools el alicornio en **La Galería**) y me deja inconsciente...

-**Nitro King:** Muy bien -entonces se transforma en pony - creo que llegó la hora... -entonces me levanta del del suelo y me lleva al calabozo

**EN EL CALABOZO...**

Yo estuve inconsciente por unos cuantos minutos pero al despertar pude ver a Nitro King quién me decía "¿estás bien?" pero decidí lanzarme sobre el para dejarlo en el piso...

-**Alex:** Muy bien, quiero que me respondas algunas cosas y mas vale que lo hagas porque sino nunca más volverás a correr... si tu me entiendes... 1ra pregunta: ¿porqué soy un alicornio?

-**King:** Chrysalis tenía pensado convertirte en un pony terrenal... pero parece que al tener alas con tu forma humana y también al tener una varita llena de magia, te convertiste en eso...

-**Alex:** De acuerdo, 2da pregunta... ¿porqué mis alas son así?, no se parecen a ninguna que yo haya visto, y mira que eh visitado CloudsDale

-**King:** No lo sé, tal ves tengas una habilidad especial...

-**Alex:** Bueno, 3ra pregunta... ¿porqué me estás respondiendo todo esto en lugar de llamar a los Changelings?

-**King:** Porque somos amigos...

-**Alex:** Ooookkeeyy... esa era la única respuesta que no me esperaba...

Y justo en ese momento Chrysalis entra junto con algunos Changelins...

-**Chrysalis:** Oye soldado, ¿porqué aún no escucho los gritos de dolor del prisionero?... -pero entonces mira que lo tengo inmovilizado- ¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ SOLDADO?

-**King:** Nada... -dijo sacando mi amuleto de mi ala izquierda y poniéndomelo en el cuello, y seguido de eso vuelvo a ser humano

-**Alex:** Oye, ¿qué pasó? -le dije viendo mis manos

-**King:** Otro defecto del hechizo... te lo cuento luego pero ahora súbete a mi lomo y sujetate...

Entonces hice lo que me dijo y en un segundo ya estábamos afuera del calabozo

-**Alex:** Oye, eso no me lo esperaba de tí... - le dije estando afuera y bajándome de el

-**King:** Oye, lo que dijiste sobre Twilight... es verdad, desde que intentaron matarte hace un rato me dí cuenta de eso, y quiero que tengas esto... -entonces me da una espada bastante genial(pueden ver la espada en **La Galería**)

-**Alex:** Wow, se ve increíble - dije mientras la movía como Link

-**King:** Se llama Nitro Sword(o Espada Turbo)... esa era una nueva arma para intentar matarte pero ya no la necesito...

-**Chrysalis:** ATAQUEN - se escuchó la voz de Chrysalis a lo lejos...

Entonces varios rayos comenzaron a ser lanzados hacia Nitro King y a mi... yo los bloqueaba con mi espada y Nitro King solo se movía para esquivarlos, pero mientras movía la espada podía sentir que me movía más y más rápido(creo que por eso se llama "Nitro Sword")...

-**Alex:** Oye King, no creo poder controlar esta cosa mucho tiempo... -le decía mientras movía la espada- dime como la paro...

**-King:** Solo deja de mover tu mano...

Entonces ya dejé de mover mi mano y la espada se quedó quieta también...

-**Alex:** Gracias... -entonces un rayo me pasó por el pelo dejándome una raya de pelo quemado el cual fue disparado por Chrysalis...

-**Chrysalis:** COMO TE ATREVES A DARLE LA NITRO SWORD AL ENEMIGO, YO MISMA LA HICE PARA QUE LO MATARAS...

-**King:** Lo siento... pero a partir de ahora lo ayudaré a el, no me importa si soy Changeling o no... Alex, subete a mi lomo que atacaremos el reino...

Entonces me subí a la espalda de King y el comenzó a correr directo al ejercito Changeling...

* * *

**CANCIÓN DE AMBIENTE: Kindness - Original MLP music by AcoustiMandoBrony**

Ahí estaba... en la espalda de King mientras el corría hacia los Changelings, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a ellos yo empuñé mi espada y comencé a atacar a todos los Changelings que pasaban por un lado... después de un segundo estábamos rodeados por cientos de miles de Changelings...

-**King:** Y ahora que amigo...

-**Alex:** Solo haré esto... -dije sacando mi varita, saltando muy alto y al caer hago una especie de explosión- Muy bien, ahí van 100/500,000 Changelings, ahora sigamos con el resto

Entonces me vuelvo a subir en el lomo de King y volvemos a correr, solo que esta ves algunos Changelings comienzan a disparar lasers; entonces King comenzó a golpear a los Changelings con sus cascos mientras que seguía corriendo...

-**Alex:****: **Alto, creo que tengo una mejor idea... -entonces King se detuvo y yo con mi varita, hice aparecer el Cañón Giga Rainplosión... entonces yo y King nos metimos al mismo tiempo y fuimos disparados con el doble de poder cada uno, yo me fuí hacia arriba para atacar desde el cielo pero algunos Changelings volaron para atacarme... yo comencé a usar rainplosiones para hacerlos caer, pero cada que caía 1 subían 2 y así hasta que finalmente me sujetaron y lograron derribarme...

**MINETRAS TANTO EN EL SUELO...**

Nitro King estaba corriendo y golpeando a todos los Changelings que podía pero un rayo lo golpeó finalmente haciendo que se detuviera, entonces los Changelings lo atraparon y lo llevaron hasta donde estaba yo y Chrysalis...

-**Chrysalis:** Vaya, parece que el invencible Alex Tools no es tan invencible como creía... -toma mi espada para matarme con ella- AHORA MUERE...

Pero entonces una explosión se oye desde el cañón y rápidamente ese ALGO ataca a Chrysalis, la cual tira mi espada por el choque... entonces esa cosa comenzó a hacer muchas explosiones de arco iris haciendo que todos los Changelings cayeran como las moscas que eran... ademas de que creó una cortina de humo...

-**Alex: **¿Qué fue esa cosa? -tomo mi espada

-**¿****?** ...no que, quien...

-**Alex:** Espera, yo conozco esa voz... ¿Comet?

-**Comet:** Si amigo... -entonces el humo se desvaneció

-**Alex:** Pero como es eso posible, yo vi cuando te enterraron...

-**Comet:** Eso es porque tu papá hizo lo mismo que hizo con tu casa, solo que lo hizo conmigo... ademas de que ahora puedo dominar el cañón perfectamente

-**Alex:** Que bueno, porque tengo un plan...

-**Chrysalis:** ESCUADRÓN ALFA... APUNTEN... - gritó desde muy lejos

-**King:** Oh no, el escuadrón alfa es un grupo de Changelings con el doble de poder que los otros...

-**Alex:** Mejor los vencemos pronto...

-**Comet:** Oye, desde cuando tu y tu enemigo...

-**Alex:** Te lo cuento luego pero ahora hay que llegar hasta el cañón...

Entonces ya en el cañón, los 3 entramos al mismo tiempo y nos disparamos con el triple de poder, pero el cañón se sobrecargó y después de disparar el cañón explotó...

-**Alex:** Chicos, esta es la última ves que podemos usar esta velocidad, no dejen que los detengan... -les dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el escuadrón alfa, pero solo en 2 segundos nos dan con un rayo que solo deja que movamos la boca y los ojos- honestamente presentía que esto podía pasar...

-**Chrysalis:** Ahora que los tenemos inmovilizados, puedo deshacerme de ustedes... TRÁIGANLO AHORA

Entonces los Changelings trajeron algo cubierto con una manta, al momento de quitar la manta pudimos ver que era otro cañón pero mucho más grande y, seguramente, más poderoso...

-**Chrysalis:** ¿Te gusta?, se llama Cañón Torpedo... el Cañón Bala solo era una versión de prueba, pero este es el bueno... ATEN Y CARGUEN A ALEX PRIMERO...

-**Alex:** Nunca te saldrás con la tuya -dije mientras era cargado- mientras tenga aire en el cuerpo nunca te dejaré ganar...

-**Chrysalis:** Precisamente por eso te lanzaremos al espacio, ya que haya no hay aire... PÓNGANLO AL MÁXIMO DE PODER...

-**Changeling:** Máximo de poder, entendido... -entonces giró una perilla y el cañón comenzó a energizarse...

-**Chrysalis:** ¿Algunas últimas palabras humano?...

\- Ustedes nunca ganar... *BANG* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN...

-**Chrysalis:** ATEN Y CARGUEN A LOS OTROS DOS... pero esta ves pongan el cañón al mínimo de poder, quiero que ellos se estrellen contra Equestria...

-**Changeling:** Muy bien King es hora de volar... -dijo atando y metiendo a King y Comet en el cañón...

-**Chrysalis:** DISPAREN... entonces dispararon a Comet y King los cuales después de un rato comenzaron a caer desde gran altura hacia el suelo de Equestria- muy bien, ahora todos salten al pelaje de Fluffy...

**CANCIÓN DE AMBIENTE: Theme of Sonic Colours - Reach for the Stars**

Mientras Comet y King iban cayendo decidieron hablar...

-**Comet:** Oye King, ¿porqué nos ayudaste?

-**King:** Porque no soy tan malo como aparento...

Entonces antes de caer fueron atrapados por algo que pasó volando a la velocidad de una estrella fugaz...

-**Alex:** Hola chicos, ¿disfrutan del paseo? -dije con ellos encima(estaba convertido en pony)

-**King:** ALEX, ¿cómo te liberaste?

-**Alex:** Esos tontos Changelings no saben como atar nudos...

-**Comet:** Oye, vamos más rápido que con una rainplosión sónica

-**Alex:** Eso es porque esta es una "Rainplosión Cósmica"... -(la rainplosión cósmica hace que tenga estrellas detrás de mi en lugar de un arco iris) - Comet, con esta velocidad seguro podrás hacer una rainplosión sónica hasta Ponyville, quiero que te lleves a King y que no regresen...

-**King:** Pero no podrás contra todos tu solo...

-**Alex:** Si puedo, solo debo recuperar la espada... -entonces King se subió a la espalda de Comet; Comet se subió a mi espalda y yo comencé a caer en picada... entonces Comet se soltó e hizo una rainplosión sonica hacia Ponyville mientras que yo fuí al reino Changeling...

**EN EL REINO CHANGELING...**

Al fín había llegado al reino, pero cuando llegué solo vi mi espada recargada en una pared y a Fluffy quién se había dormido con todos los Changelings dentro... así que tomé mi espada y corté su pelaje lo que hizo que todos los Changelings salieran disparados al cielo, y después de un momento cayeron al suelo...

-**Alex: **Muy bien, es hora de irme... pero primero me llevaré el cañón -entonces saqué mi varita y de un POOF mandé el cañón a otra parte hasta que lo necesite- ahora sí puedo irme...

-**Chrysalis:** No lo creo humano... - dijo sujetando a Flash por el cuello

-**Alex:** FLASH... suéltalo Chrysalis, o sino...

-**Chrysalis:** O sino, que... tu no puedes hacer nada contra nosotros, solo eres un humano, ni siquiera perteneces aquí...

-**Alex:** YA BASTA... -grité mientras me convertía en una bestia horrible y malvada con deseos de destruir todo(pueden verlo en **La Galería**)- sino lo liberas me encargaré de ti, y cuando lo haga desearás nunca haberme conocido...

-**Chrysalis:** De acuerdo, puedes llevártelo... - dijo sonriendo

-**Alex malvado:** Vamonos Flash - dije teletransportándonos a Ponyville...

-**Chrysalis:** Nuestra misión resultó, el hechizo que Discord dejó en el ah desatado su lado más malvado... Axel Doom...

**EN PONYVILLE...**

Habíamos llegado a casa finalmente, al llegar había sido devuelto a mi forma no malvada...

-**Alex:** Ay mi cabeza, ¿qué pasó?... -dije tallandome la cabeza- lo último que recuerdo es que me enojé mucho...

-**Flash:** Alex, nunca pensé verte de esa forma...

-**Alex:** ¿A qué te refieres?, solo tengo una jaqueca

-**Flash:** No, me refiero a que muy dentro de tí hay un Alex malvado... -pero entonces es interrumpido por un arco iris

-**Comet:** Alex, ¿cómo llegaste antes qué nosotros?

-**Flash:** Co... co... co... ¿Comet? -dijo muy difícilmente para luego desmayarse

-**Alex:** Pobrecito... -dije viéndolo- será muy difícil explicarle todo esto...

**DESPUÉS EN CASA DE ALEX...**

-**Flash:** Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo... Nitro King se hizo bueno por salir con Twilight, Comet resucitó gracias a tu padre, los Changelings son parte de la hermandad y tú eres mitad pony...

-**Alex:** Exacto... y no olvides que ahora tengo una espada nueva y un cañón aún más potente...

-**Comet:** Oye, apenas pudímos controlar el cañón giga rainplosión triplicado... ¿cómo dominaremos el Cañón Supremo?

-**Alex:** No lo sé, pero si se una cosa... el vencer a todo un reino solo nosotros 3, merece una...

**EN LA PLAZA...**

-**Todos:** CELEBRACIÓN - dijimos al unisono(Comet, Flash, King y yo)

Ahí estábamos los 4 sobre el escenario habitual... solo que esta ves teníamos un nuevo miembro en la banda...

-**Alex:** Oye King, ¿qué te parece si nos ayudas con esta canción?... podrías acompañar a Flash con otra guitarra...

-**King:** ¿En serio?, es un honor...

Entonces tomamos nuestros puestos y comenzamos el concierto como siempre lo hacíamos...(en esta parte soy humano)

-**Alex:** HOLA PONYVILLE... ESTA BELLA TARDE TENEMOS MUCHOS MOTIVOS PARA CELEBRAR, PORQUE HOY TENEMOS A UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA BANDA QUIEN NOS AYUDARÁ CON ESTA CANCIÓN TAN ESPECIAL... MI EX-ENEMIGO: NITRO KING... AQUI VAMOS KING TOMA TU GUITARRA Y SIGUENOS... ESTA CANCIÓN SE LA DEDICO A EL...

Entonces la canción comenzó a sonar

* * *

_*****NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN: Amuleto - Rock Bones*****_

_Me levanto a la mañana_  
_Me tengo que hacer la cama_  
_Este mundo está todo al revés_

_Mi alcón vuela sin ganas_  
_Mis amigos tienen canas_  
_Tengo un yeso y me pica ese pie_

_Me cerró la puerta el viento_  
_Y la llave quedo adentro_  
_En mi casa nadie vuelve hasta las diez_

_Yo no soy supersticioso_  
_Pero esto no es gracioso_  
_Algo tengo y tengo que hacer_

_Amuleto de la suerte_  
_Dame suerte_  
_Que hoy necesito su amor_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque vos cambiás mi suerte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque se que voy a verte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

Al parecer King se iba adaptando a nuestro ritmo más rápido de lo que el corre, todo el pueblo se emocionaba mucho pero yo sentía algo extraño... pero aún así la canción continuaba...

_Me levanto a la mañana_  
_Desayuno en la cama_  
_Chocolate y huevos fritos también_

_Mi alcón mueve su cola_  
_Mis amigos hacen yoga_  
_Me parece o todo sale muy bien_

_Un toque de condimento_  
_A esta vida en movimiento_  
_Es un día para hacerlo rockear_

_Hoy lo gris es de colores_  
_Desde el cielo hasta las flores_  
_Mi sonrisa nadie la va borrar_

_Amuleto de la suerte_  
_Dame suerte_  
_Que hoy necesito su amor_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque vos cambias mi suerte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque se que voy a verte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque vos cambias mi suerte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque se que voy a verte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

_No hay como vos_

Entonces la canción terminó con todo el pueblo de Ponyville muy emocionado, por la simple idea de creer que hasta enemigos pueden ser mejores amigos...

-**Flash:** Bueno, eso es todo, ¿no creen amigos?

-**Alex:** No en realidad... me gustaría hacer una dedicatoria... a ustedes saben quién... King me temo que en esta canción solo seremos nosotros tres...

Entonces King bajó del escenario y nosotros nos preparamos para tocar una canción secreta que nadie sabía que teníamos para tocar...

-**Alex:** MUY BIEN QUERIDOS AMIGOS DE PONYVILLE, ME GUSTARÍA CANTAR UNA CANCIÓN MUY ESPECIAL PARA UNA PONY MUY ESPECIAL QUE SEGURO ESTÁ PRESENTE ENTRE EL PÚBLICO...

* * *

*****NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN: Mi Chica Ideal - Rock Bones**

_No te entiendo más _  
_No me entiendo más _  
_¿Por qué tengo que disimular _  
_Esas ganas de invitarte a bailar _  
_Y decirte lo que siento ya? _  
_¿Por qué? _

_Sos mi chica ideal _  
_Mi destino es estar a tu lado _  
_Mi principio y final _  
_La que yo siempre he soñado _  
_Mi chica ideal _

_Ideal _  
_Ideal _  
_Ideal _

_No quiero esperar _  
_Un minuto más _  
_Hoy no tengo tiempo de pensar _  
_Lo único que quiero es _  
_Estar con vos _  
_Y un rato juntos _  
_Disfrutar _  
_¿Por qué? _

_Sos mi chica ideal _  
_Mi destino es estar a tu lado _  
_Mi principio y final _  
_La que yo siempre he soñado _  
_Mi chica ideal _

_Nada me importa más _  
_Que verte sonreír _  
_Por siempre jamás _

_Sos mi chica ideal _  
_Mi destino es estar a tu lado _  
_Mi principio y final _  
_La que yo siempre he soñado _  
_Mi chica ideal _

_Sos mi chica ideal _  
_Mi destino es estar a tu lado _  
_Mi principio y final _  
_La que yo siempre he soñado _  
_Mi chica ideal _

_Ideal _  
_Ideal _  
_Ideal_

Entonces la canción terminó con un gran final como cualquier concierto pasado... solo que esta ves con una unicornio bastante conmovida...

-**Alex:** ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CONCIERTO, PORQUE LO REPETIREMOS ALGÚN OTRO DÍA CUANDO TENGA ESTAS GANAS DE TOCAR...

**FIN**

**WOW, eso fue bastante impactante, lo que dijo Chrysalis sobre todo, pero también lo que pasó con Twilight... me pregunto si un día de estos ella volverá corriendo por su querido humano, y también, ¿que piensa hacer ese Axel Doom?... eso lo veremos en otro capítulo... AL3000: cambio y fuera...**


	6. Cap6: Intentando resolver 2 problemas

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola queridos seguidores, me temo que por quejas de algunos usuarios, el nombre del Fic cambiará a apartir de este capítulo a "TEMPORADA 2: Todos quieren matarme"**

**P.S.: Si el nombre Alex está subrayado es porque es humano, y sino pues es pony...**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Intentando resolver dos problemas...**

Todo comienza en la enfermería de Ponyville con todos nuestros amigos reunidos: Comet, Flash y Nitro King, pero se preguntan que pasó conmigo ¿verdad?, pues yo soy el motivo por el cual estamos en la enfermería... solo tomen asiento y escuchen...

**-King:** Me pregunto que le pasó

**-Flash:** Yo me pregunto si el recuerda algo de lo sucedido...

Entonces yo comencé a abrir los ojos...

**-Comet:** Shhh, está despertando...

**-Alex:** Ay mi cabeza... ¿qué me pasó?, no recuerdo nada después de que bajé del escenario...

**-King:** Nosotros también nos preguntamos eso, solo vimos que estabas desmayado en la entrada de la biblioteca...

**-Alex: **Entonces tengo que averiguar como sea que me pasó... OUCH

**-Flash: **Me temo que no puedes irte aún, te trajimos porque te encontramos muy débil...

**-Alex: **Pues ustedes no pueden detenerme... -me pongo el amuleto y me levanto de la cama- nadie más que yo puede hacer que me detenga... -me da un dolor de pecho tremendo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH -me tiro en la cama retorciéndome

**-King:** ¿Qué le pasa?

**-Comet:** No lo sé...

Entonces me levanto con una mirada muy malvada...

**-Flash:** Chicos aléjense de el... por el momento ya no es Alex Tools

**-Axel Doom:** Escuchen pegasos insignificantes... yo soy Axel Doom, el lado malvado de Alex Tools, y mientras esté dentro de el... todos ustedes estarán en peligro... MUAJAJAJAJAJA -me tiendo en la cama otra ves

**-Alex Tools:** Eso fue horrible... sentí que perdía el control de mí mismo

Pero mis amigos se me quedaban viendo algo asustados

**-Alex: **...¿Qué?

**AFUERA DE LA ENFERMERÍA...**

**-Alex:** Entonces dicen que mi lado malvado los amenazó de muerte mientras esté dentro de mi, pues tengo que buscar una forma de deshacerme de esa cosa de una vez... -volteo y noto que mis amigas estaban reunidas- Hmmm, me pregunto que estarán haciendo...

**EN LA PLAZA...**

Llegamos a la plaza donde pudimos notar que mis amigas estaban observando una especie de show

**-Alex:** Creo que sé lo que está pasando... vamos -me acercé volando- oigan que está pasando chicas...

**-Twilight:** Rainbow hace audiciones para saber quien merece ser su mascota...

**-Alex:** Saben, creo que puedo adelantar un poco las cosas... -me acerqué a Rinbow Dash- oye Dash, si lo deseas puedo decirte quien puede ser tu mascota perfecta...

**-Rainbow Dash: **¿En serio?

**-Comet:** Alex, ¿no recuerdas la última ves que hiciste esto?

**-Alex:** Tranquilo, ¿qué puede pasar solo por mencionar esto?... Rainbow, tu mascota ideal es... -levanto a la tortuga- LA TORTUGA

**-Fluttershy: **De tierra...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Sabes... creo que prefiero una 2da opinión... -se vá para seguir con las pruebas

**-Alex:** Bueno, al menos lo intenté... -les dije a mis amigos

**-King:** Oye, Comet y Flash me acaban de contar todo ese asunto... y debo decir que no deberías interferir con la historia, que tal si un reino completo cae por eso...

**-Alex:** Solo le dije que su mascota es la tortuga... no creo que eso pueda destruir un reino... -entonces grito por un dolor en el pecho

**-Flash:** Que tienes amigo...

**-Axel:** ...Yo nada, es bastante fácil poseerlo en su forma humana... -Flash me quita el amuleto del cuello y me caigo al suelo

**-Alex:** -Me levanto del suelo- ...Y ahora que pasó, porque soy un pony otra ves...

**-Comet:** Será mejor que seas cuidadoso al ponerte esa cosa, Axel puede poseerte más fácil que siendo alicornio...

**-Alex:** Pues gracias... -guardo mi amuleto en alguna parte de mi ala- supongo que debo acostumbrarme a caminar en cuatro patas...

**-Rainbow Dash:** ...Muy bien, ustedes son los cuatro finalistas... espero que lo den todo, porque solo uno puede ser mi mascota...

**-Alex:** ¿Ya terminaron las audiciones tan pronto?... será mejor asegurarme de que Tanque se convierta en la mascota de Rainbow...

**-King:** ¿Quién es Tanque?...

**-Alex:** Te lo cuento luego, pero ahora debemos llevar a la tortuga de tierra al cañón letal

**AL COMIENZO DEL CAÑÓN...**

Estábamos yo y los chicos esperando a que la carrera comenzara para poner a la tortuga en la competencia... el único problema sería que la toruga ganara y para eso tendríamos que hacer que los otros perdieran...

-Alex: Muy bien chicos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer... *susurros* ¿entendieron?

-Todos: Sip

-Alex: Muy bien, pues vamos a hacerlo -dejo a la tortuga en la linea de salida y nos vamos

**DURANTE LA CARRERA...**

Estabamos volando sobre las mascotas competidoras, y ya que Rainbow iba muy adelante no pudo que les empezamos a lanzar con globos de agua, rocas, confeti y pastelillos(idea de Comet Tail)... con eso hicimos que se atrasaran mucho pero no lo suficiente como para que la tortuga(de tierra) los arrebazara, asi que decidí hacer lo que Fluffy haría en estas circunstancias... lamer todo lo que vé... Y despúes de un rato la tortuga pudo pasarlos, pero cuando dejé de lamerlos la pasaron muy rapido, así que decidimos ir a la linea de meta y decir que la tortuga había ganado(idea de Comet Tail)...

**EN LA LINEA DE META...**

Llegamos a la linea de meta muy cansados porque tuvimos que volar más rapido que Rainbow Dash para que no nos viera llegar, y decidimos esperar... pero eso no aplicaba con Axel Doom... Me desmayé un rato y cuando despierté ví que estaba encima de una avalancha que le caía a Rainbow, así que rapidamente bajé al cañón letal para quitarla de ahí pero una roca le cayó encima y después le cayeron muchas más...

**-Alex:** RAINBOW DASH -comencé a quitar las piedras de encima y al hacerlo pude ver algo increíble...

**EN LA LINEA DE META...**

**-Comet:** Oigan, ¿donde está Alex?

**-Flash:** Creí que había ido al baño...

**-King:** Oigan debería ver esto... -dijo con unos binoculares en los ojos- hubo una avalancha en el cañón, si suman eso con la ausencia de Alex y lo multiplican por Axel Doom que obtienen...

**-Comet:** treinta

**-King:** No... es igual a "Axel Doom causando problemas"...

Pero entonces comenzaron a llegar 3 siluetas desde lejos, una era yo(Alex Tools); otra era la tortuga y la otra era Rainbow sobre el caparazón de Tanque... con eso seguro la historia estaba restaurada, pero yo me preguntaba porqué de repente estaba encima de la avalancha si el hechizo de teletransporte aún lo estoy practicando...

**-Comet:** Rainbow Dash, me gustaría decirte que la tortuga llegó primero... -entonces King le dá un sape

**-King:** No seas... que no ves que viene acompañada por la tortuga...

**-Alex:** Tranquilos chicos, estamos bien, la tortuga hizo palanca con algunas rocas evitando que Rainbow fuera aplastada por completo... y al final decidió creer que su mascota ideal era la tortuga... creo que nuestro trabajo terminó por hoy, vamonos chicos...

**EN CASA...**

**-Alex:** Oigan ¿están bien?... solo me han observado fijo desde que llegamos

**-Flash:** Lo sentimos pero creemos que esa avalancha no fue un accidente... ocurrió cuando tu no estabas

**-Alex:** De hecho, por algún motivo desperté encima de esa avalancha, talves Axel tuvo algo que ver, si solo pudiera librarme de el... -entonces Axel vuelve a salir

**-Axel:** Hola amigos pegasos...

**-King:** ¿Qué quieres aquí Axel?

**-Axel:** Solo quiero darles un mensaje... veo que Alex quiere que me vaya, y con gusto lo haré, pero para eso deben encontrar un hechizo que separa la maldad de cualquiera, incluso del villano más ruin...

**-Comet:** Y donde podemos encontrarlo...

**-Axel:** Oh pues pueden ir por el a AY CLARO QUE NO SE DONDE ESTÁ... ese hechizo se perdió en el tiempo desde antes de que la princesa Celestia comenzara a levantar el sol... -entonces regreso...

**-Alex:** ¿Oigan y ahora que pasó?

**-Flash:** Tenemos buenas y malas noticias... las buenas es que Axel sabe como separarte de el, solo necesitamos hacer un hechizo...

**-Alex:** Genial, ¿y las malas?...

**-Flash:** Es que no sabemos donde está...

**-Alex:** Vamos, seguramente está en la biblioteca... -Axel regresa

**-Axel:** Por cierto... diganle a Alex que el hechizo no está en la biblioteca, lo busqué mientras dormíamos... -entonces yo regreso

**-Comet:** Lo siento, pero dijo que no está ahi, también dijo algo de que se perdió hace más de mil años

**-Alex:** Bueno, si se trata de tiempo creo que sé a quién preguntarle... pero por ahora me alegra que haya habido esa avalancha, el tonto nos ayudó a restaurar la historia... JAJAJAJA

**FIN... o tal ves no**

**EN LA CABEZA DE ALEX:**

**-Axel:** Que tonto, no sabe que ese hechizo me beneficiará a mi... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**AHORA SÍ, FIN...**

**Me pregunto a que se refería Axel con eso, seguro lo veremos más adelante pero ahora quiero responder algunas de sus preguntas...**

**1).- Riki, quiero agradecerte por todos sus reviews tan creativos y también responder tu pregunta: Brian Tools si puede revivir a los muertos pero Celestia no está de acuerdo con eso, y es por eso que lo hizo a sus espaldas... y seguro si lo descubren, lo corren de Equestria, así que con eso te aclaro una duda...**

**2).- Ya se que te sientes como el único que lee mi historia pero me gustaría decirte que hay mucha gente que la lee, solo no ponen reviews, es por eso que te aprecio mucho**

**3).- Amigo Rikimlp, puedes poner estas canciones en tus Fics, estoy seguro de que millones de personas que no conozco ya han puesto alguna de estas canciones... puedes ponerlas libremente porque tu fuiste el que me las recomendó, yo ni las conocía antes de eso...**

**P.S.: Me tomaré vacaciones de este Fic, se que les gusta mucho pero quiero escribir otras historias que, la verdad, se relacionarán con partes de la aventura de Alex Tools, asi que los extrañaré(no digo que me olvidaré de este Fic para siempre)... AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	7. Cap7: En busca del hechizo separador

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola queridos seguidores de todas partes del mundo, perdón si los hago esperar con los capítulos del Fic, se que algunos si son pacientes pero otros no, así que para calmarlos un poco aquí les traigo finalmente el capítulo 7...**

**Capitulo 7: En busca del hechizo separador...**

Todo comienza en mi casa-nube, yo estaba durmiendo(ya era medio día) porque quería tener una charla con el "Padre Tiempo" sobre un tema muy importante...

**-****Alex:** ¿Papá?, ¿estás aquí?... espero no haberme equivocado de lugar...

**-Brian:** No lo hiciste -dice estando detrás de mí

Entonces me volteo y le pregunto el porqué vine...

**-Alex:** Padre, necesito ayuda con una duda que mi lado malvado me dejó...

**-Brian:** Lo sé, tu nunca vienes de visita...

**-Alex:** Axel Doom dijo algo sobre un hechizo que puede separar toda la maldad de un sujeto, pero para eso debo encontrar un pergamino que se perdió en el tiempo desde hace 100 años...

**-Brian:** Bueno, tal ves pueda ayudarte, déjame dibujarte un mapa para qué lo encuentres -entonces saca papel y un lápiz y comienza a dibujar- ten hijo, cuando despiertes, el mapa estará en tus cascos así que espero que te sea de utilidad...

**-Alex:** Gracias, finalmente me desharé de ese Axel Doom... -tomo el mapa con mi magia- aunque me pregunto porqué me ayuda a librarme de el... -y dicho eso me caigo del espacio como siempre...

**-Brian:** ¡Suerte hijo! -grita mientras caigo

**EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

Me despierto del sueño y veo que tengo el mapa en mis cascos, lo abro y veo que está escondido en un templo cuyo nombre es: El Templo del Alicornio doble cara...

**-Alex:** Vaya, que nombre tan extraño pero eso no importa... COMET, FLASH, KING...

Entonces los 3 vinieron volando a mi cuarto y se alinearon frente a mí, yo me levanté volando y comienzo a tender la cama con magia y ya terminado comienzo a caminar frente a ellos como sargento mientras les hablo...

**-Alex:** Escuchen... finalmente terminé mi charla con el padre tiempo, y siendo el tan justo con nosotros cuatro nos ah dado un mapa con la ubicación del templo donde se encuentra el hechizo con el que me liberaré de Axel Doom para siempre...

En ese momento soy interrumpido por un pegaso que entra volando con mucha emoción la cual sube al 2do piso y me saca de ahí, me lleva a la sala y me comienza a decir:

**-Rainbow Dash:** Alex, espero que estés listo para este día...

**-Alex:** Listo... ¿para qué?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Como pudiste olvidar nuestra cita, me lo prometiste... lo hiciste después de tu último concierto...

**-Alex:** Oh, claro, como pude olvidarlo... en seguida vuelvo -me voy corriendo al 2do piso con mis amigos

**-Flash:** ¿En serio lo olvidaste?

**-Alex:** ¿Me estaban espiando?

**-King:** Sip

**-Alex:** Bueno, necesito que ustedes vayan al templo por el pergamino, si no voy con Rainbow a esa cita... créanme que ella me convertirá en pegaso...

**-Comet:** Pero ella no tiene magia

**-Alex:** No creo que sea un problema para ella... así que vayan, y si necesitan ayuda solo usen esto... -saco una caja con comunicadores

**-Flash:** ¿Comunicadores?, bueno, si no hay de otra yo lo llevaré... -lo toma y lo guarda en su ala

**-Alex:** Yo llevaré uno especial que se puede esconder en la oreja, así podré ayudarlos incluso desde la cita, solo no griten por esa cosa porque es muy potente... y no lo usen a menos que sea urgente... y lleven este kit de exploración, tiene todo lo que necesiten...

**-King:** Muy bien amigo, nos vemos luego... -entonces toman el kit y se van volando por una ventana...

**-Alex:** *suspiro* Muy bien Alex, pudiste vencer a medio millón de Changelings solo con una espada, seguro puedes con una cita con la pegaso más agresiva de Ponyville -me bajo a donde esta Rainbow Dash- muy bien, estoy listo para ir a... ¿donde dijiste que iremos primero?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Yo tenía pensado ir a pasear a CloudsDale...

**-Alex:** Perfecto, ¿porqué no nos vamos de una ves?

**EN LA ENTRADA DEL TEMPLO...**

**-King:** Bueno, aquí dice el mapa que es...

**-Comet:** Bueno, será mejor entrar...

**-Flash:** Pero antes, debemos abrir el kit de exploración, tal ves tenga unas linternas... -abren la caja y ven 3 cascos de mineros con linternas...

Cada uno se pone un casco de minero y comienzan a caminar hacia el peligro...

**EN CLOUDSDALE...**

Rainbow Dash y yo estábamos paseando por ahí, al principio yo lo sentía como un paseo entre amigos pero luego algunos pegasos comenzaron a decir cosas como: Qué pareja tan colorida Rainbow; Como se llaman, ¿Rainbow Tools?, jajajaja; ojala yo tuviera esa mala suerte... el último comentario no sabía si era para mí o para Rainbow, así que yo no dije nada a todos esos comentarios...

**-Alex:** Oye Rainbow, ¿yo te gusto?, digo, ya que estamos en una "cita"

**-Rainbow Dash:** Bueno, la verdad es que me comenzaste a gustar cuando nos besamos, supongo que sentí algo que no sentía con otros pegasos, y después de eso...

*RING* *RING* -comienza a sonar el comunicador(Rainbow no lo puede escuchar)

**-Alex:** Si, ¿qué pasa? -le dije con un casco en el comunicador(así es como se contestaba)

**-Flash:** ¿Rainbow Tools?, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -los 3 se empiezan a reír mientras yo me quedo con cara de tonto...

**-Alex:** Oigan, les dije que no me llamaran a menos que fuera importante

**-Comet:** Vaya, tal ves no deberías salir con Rainbow, te estas haciendo más amargado de lo normal...

**-Alex:** Solo encuentren ese pergamino, cambio y fuera -suelto el comunicador(o sea que cuelgo) y volteo a ver a Rainbow Dash quien seguía hablando...

**-Rainbow Dash:** ...Creo que por eso comencé a confiar en tí un poco más.

**-Alex:** Vaya, no puedo creer que haya sido desde hace tanto... -volteo para la izquierda y veo un puesto de flores, le compro unas y seguimos caminando...

**EN EL TEMPLO... **

**-Flash:** Muy bien, según este mapa debería haber un mural con otro mapa del templo, pero no sé donde está...

**-Comet:** ¡Lo encontré! -dijo señalando un mural frente a Flash

**-King:** Bueno, este mural se ve algo extraño, espero que ese kit tenga algo para dibujar este mapa... -abren la caja y ven una cámara- supongo que eso servirá...

Entonces King toma la camara y le toma una foto al mural, el cual luego se cae para atrás y forma un puente por un pozo de lava

**-Flash:** Bueno, mejor sigamos...

**DE VUELTA CON RAINBOW TOOLS... jejeje**

**-Rainbow Dash: **Oye Alex, comienzo a sentir hambre, ¿qué te parece si me invitas a cenar?

_**-Alex pensando:** Vaya, Twilight no era tan exigente en esto de salir..._

**-Alex:** Claro, a donde quieres ir...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Que te parece a SugarCube Corner, me gustaría un pastelillo

**-Alex:** Muy bien, entonces vamonos... -le doy mi casco, ella lo toma y me la llevo volando

**EN EL TEMPLO... (con narración de Flash Sentry)**

Estábamos caminando por un pasillo muy largo que no parecía tener fin, cuando de pronto pisé una baldosa trampa en el suelo, la cual hizo que muchas flechas salieran de las paredes, nosotros intentábamos esquivarlas pero eran muchas y una de ellas logró darle en la melena a King, entonces comenzamos a volar lejos de esas flechas hasta que llegamos a una parte donde ya no salían flechas de las paredes...

**-Flash:** *suspiro de alivio* No se como pude ser el que activara la 1ra trampa del día y no Comet...

**-Comet:** Eso es porque acabo de terminar de leer "El manual de Daring Doo para sobrevivir en templos con trampas escondidas" -dijo mientras levantaba un libro en el aire- venía en el kit

**-King:** Vaya, nunca pensé que Comet te ganaría en algo Flash...

**-Flash:** No importa... -comienzo a caminar- porque no volverá a pasar... -activo otra trampa- AY POR FAVOR...

Esta ves la trampa lanzó dardos tranquilizantes a Comet y King y en un par de segundos ya estaban en el suelo, y cuando nada podía empeorar eso, unas paredes cierran el pasillo por enfrente y por atrás, ademas de que se empiezan a cerrar...

**-Flash:** Vaya, tengo que leer ese manual

En ese momento me pongo como bloqueo entre esas dos paredes, pongo mis cascos delanteros sobre la pared trasera y mis cascos delanteros sobre la pared frontal, y nuestra única esperanza de sobrevivir a esto, estaba atrapado con Rainbow Dash

**EN SUGARCUBE CORNER... (con narración de Alex Tools****)**

Rainbow y yo nos encontrábamos en una escena repentina, estábamos a centímetros de darnos un beso, cuando de pronto yo me detengo porque recibo una llamada de Flash...

**-Alex:** Rainbow, ¿te importa si atiendo algo rapido?, es que mandé a mis amigos fueron a una misión y al parecer necesitan decirme algo...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Claro Alex, atiende todo lo que quieras -dijo más dulce de lo que normalmente es

Pongo el comunicador en alta voz y lo pongo en medio de la mesa

**-Alex:** ¿Si Flash?, ¿Qué pasa?

**-Flash:** ALEX, NECESITO TU AYUDA... estoy sujetando un par de paredes que intentan aplastarnos y no creo poder resistir como palanca por mucho tiempo

**-Alex:** ¿King y Comet no pueden ayudarte?

**-Flash:** No, ellos fueron dormidos por dardos tranquilizantes de efecto inmediato... será mejor que te des prisa antes de que un dardo me... -se corta la señal

**-Alex:** ¿Flash?... ¡FLASH!

**-Rainbow Dash: **Alex, no crees que el podría estar...

**-Alex: **No me voy a arriesgar... -me levanto de la mesa- son mis amigos y no puedo dejarlos, ni siquiera se porqué los envié solos, debí ir con ellos...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Entonces yo voy contigo, necesitaras ayuda para sacarlos de ahí

**-Alex:** Gracias Rainbow, será mejor apresurarnos...

Y sin decir más salimos volando hacia el templo, pero no sin antes dejar propina por la comida...

**DESPUÉS EN LA ENTRADA AL TEMPLO...**

Después de unos cuantos segundos logramos llegar a la entrada del templo del alicornio, entramos volando a gran velocidad y comenzamos a pasar por muchas cosas: un puente sobre lava, un corredor oscuro con dardos en las paredes y finalmente pudimos ver una pared bloqueando el camino; entonces escuchamos algo de esa pared...

**-Flash:** AYUDA, AYUDA, SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ...

**-Alex:** ¡Tranquilo amigo, venimos a rescatarte!

Yo saqué mi varita y con un movimiento disparé un rayo hacia la pared lo cual hizo un agujero y en ese momento entré a ese cuarto donde estaban mis tres amigos, yo me puse como palanca igual que Flash para que Rainbow sacara a Comet y King, pero en ese momento un último dardo salió disparado y le dió a Flash haciendo que soltara la pared y cayera al suelo desmayado...

**-Alex:** Rainbow... saca a Flash de aquí... -dije con mucho esfuerzo(porque en forma humana no tengo tanta fuerza como siendo pony)

Y dicho esto Rainbow lo sacó de ahí mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo por salir de esa situción, después de que salí las paredes se cerraron totalmente y detrás de nosotros cayó una gran roca estilo Indiana Jones... nosotros corrimos mientras cargabamos a Flash, Comet y King hacia la salida, y después de cruzar todo el templo la roca se atoró en la salida... después de haber sobrevivido a un templo lleno de trampas decidimos descanzar, luego les quitamos los dardos a los tres y comenzaron a despertar muy débiles...

**-Comet:** Oooowww, nunca... volveré a entrar... a ese templo...

**-King:** Alex... lo siento... no conseguimos... el pergamino...

**-Alex:** Oigan, ¿ustedes notaron que en la entrada al templo hay dos alicornios con pergaminos en sus bocas?

Camino hasta las estatuas y veo que esos pergaminos son reales, uno de ellos es el hechizo separador y el otro es una carta que dice: FELICIDADES... resolviste el acertijo marcado en el mapa...

**-Alex:** ¿Acertijo?, pero en el mapa no hay ningun... -volteo el mapa- Ooooooohhh, que les parece, el acertijo estaba al reverso del mapa...

**-Flash:** Alex, cuando pueda moverme, juro que te asesinaré...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Oye Alex, quería preguntarte, ¿qué piensas sobre las competencias?

**-Alex:** De hecho Rainbow, yo no soy de esos que compiten por ganar...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Oh, e... entonces, sabes tengo que ir a una audición con los Wonderbolts, te veo luego, ¿sí? -se va volando

**-Flash:** Alex, tu eres muy competitivo, ¿porqué le mentiste?

**-Alex:** Porque ella no es mi tipo, aún extraño a Twilight... además, sé que a uno de ustedes tres le gusta Rainbow Dash, ¿No es así Comet?

-**Comet:** Gracias amigo... -dijo levantándose- RAINBOW ESPERA... YO SI SOY COMPETITIVO...

Entonces King y Flash también se comenzaron a levantar, algo mareados pero se levantaron...

**-Alex:** Oigan... -dije volteando a verlos- cual se oye mejor, ¿Comet Dash? ¿o Rainbow Tail?

**DE VUELTA EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

**-King:** ¿Estás seguro de esto? -dijo convertido en unicornio(temporalmente)- no eh hecho magia desde la escuela de magia para Changelings...

**-Alex:** Descuida, confió en tí...

**-King:** Muy bien, aquí voy... -abre el pergamino, lo lee y comienza con el hechizo

IMAGINEN ESTO: King me comienza a levantar del suelo, una luz comienza a rodearme y dentro de ella se puede ver como Axel Doom comienza a salir, y después de un segundo la burbuja explota y salgo de ella, pero no soy lo único que sale de ella...

-Axel: MUAJAJAJAJAJA, finalmente eh salido de ese patético cuerpo de heroe... ahora puedo destruir EQUESTRIA...

-Alex: Y como vas a hacerlo sin cuerpo...

Entonces Axel Doom mira que sigue siendo un espíritu...

-Axel: Pero... el hechizo separa la maldad del objetivo, y se supone que su malvad toma cuerpo físico...

-Alex: Tal vez, pero lo que pasó dentro de mí fue que no saqué mi malvad, solo tu consciencia malvada... soy un humano, es imposible sacarme la maldad...

-Axel: ¿Entonces sabías de esto?

-Alex: Viejo, todos tus planes los hacías en mi mente, obvio te escuchaba... y la única forma de que una consciencia como tú controle un cuerpo es encontrar un cuerpo con una consciencia igual de malvada...

-Flash: Y entoces... se quedará así para siempre...

-Alex: Eso espero, ahora que les parece si les invito una malteada... King, ya puedes volver a ser pegaso...

Entonces King se transforma en pegaso nuevamente y nos vamos volando a SugarCube Corner...

-Axel: TE MALDIGO ALEX TOOLS... bueno, seguro debe haber alguien con una consciencia malvada, y cuando la encuentre... Buajajajajaja...

**FIN...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y espero que lo hayan esperado pacientemente, y otra cosa, me gustaría saber su opinion sobre una historia con esta trama: Las Mane6 finalmente tienen a sus bebes y la verdad es que están muy felices con eso, pero lo que no saben es que comparten al mismo esposo... déjenme su opinión(ya sea positiva o negativa) en los Reviews o en PM, pero solo les aviso que en el 1er capítulo habrá lemon en exceso...**


	8. Cap8: Que comiencen los juegos

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos lectores, algunos se han estado muriendo por dentro esperando esto... así que aquí esta, el capitulo 8 de esta maravillosa saga...**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Que comiencen los juegos**

Todo comienza en un espacio infinito sin nada, excepto por dos humanos practicando...

**-Brian:** Muy bien hijo, ahora inténtalo...

**-Alex:** ¿Estas seguro?, y que tal sino puedo revertirlo...

**-Brian:** Yo creo en ti, solo inténtalo...

**-Alex:** Muy bien... aquí voy

Entonces comencé a girar mi varita, la cual comenzó a formar algo parecido a un reloj de manecillas, luego lo golpee con la palma de mi mano haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera, pero solo por un momento... pero en ese momento pude ver algo que me puso muy nervioso, algo de mi pasado en el mundo humano, algo que tal ves podría afectar mi futuro aquí en Equestria... después de ver ese recuerdo comencé a caer en el espacio infinito(comencé a despertar)

**-Brian:** Llegó la hora Alex... de enfrentar tu pasado en el futuro

**EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

Yo estaba levantándome de mi cama pensando en lo que vi, ya que mis visiones me advierten de sucesos que podrían afectar ambos mundos como cuando descubrí la verdad de Nitro King, pero esta ves era algo más serio... y lo peor, es que no se cuando se cumplen mis visiones...

**-Alex:** Vaya, esta visión me dejó muy nervioso... solo espero estar listo para ello

**-King:** ALEX, EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO...

**-Alex:** YA VOY AMIGO -me levanto de la cama y comienzo a bajar por las escaleras

**-Alex pensando:** No sabía que los Changelings supieran cocinar...

**DESPUÉS DE DESAYUNAR...**

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de Ponyville acompañado de mis 4 amigos(también estaba Trueno), hablando sobre mi visión, algo que no había hecho antes con mis visiones, pero esta era diferente ya que podría hacerle daño a otros, aparte de mi...

**-Comet:** ¿En serio viste eso?, no puedo creerlo

**-Alex:** Lo sé, pero lo que me preocupa es que pueda lastimar al pueblo... o a ustedes

**-Flash:** Tranquilo, nosotros podemos cuidarnos, pero tú eres el que debe protegerse... sobre todo si tu visión significa realmente algo importante...

**-Alex:** Oigan, mis visiones nunca han fallado...

**-King:** Eso es lo inquietante, el problema es que no sabes cuando pasará...

**-Alex:** Lo único que sé es que tengo que encontrarlo y detenerlo antes de que sea una amenaza...

**-¿?:** Vaya, nunca pensé que estarías interesado en mi ubicación...

Esa voz atrás de nosotros, era la voz de "ESO" que me tenía tan nervioso, así que supe que era la hora...

**-Alex:** Ay no, amigos... váyanse, tengo asuntos que resolver...

**-Comet:** Lo siento amigo, pero no vamos a ningún lado sin ti...

Entonces nos dimos media vuelta y así pudimos ver la cara de ese... ¿pony?

**-Alex:** Espera, ¿quién eres tu?

**-¿?:** ¿Enserio no me reconoces en mi nueva forma Tooly?

**-Alex:** Solo una persona me ah dicho así en toda mi vida... *suspiro de sorpresa* entonces si eres tú...

**-Tony:** Si, soy yo, TONY**(pueden verlo en La Galería)**...

**-Alex:** Pero, como terminaste de esa forma, yo llegué aquí siendo humano... pero lo más importante, cómo llegaste aquí...

**-Tony:** Déjame contarte como fue que llegué, y también el porqué terminé así...

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_Todo comienza en el mundo humano, el día que tú llegaste a Equestria... yo estaba entrando a la escuela cuando voltee hacia atrás y fue cuando vi como atravesaste la estatua, después de unos segundos decidí investigar porqué te habías desaparecido, y descubrí que esa estatua era un portal así que decidí cruzarlo para ver hacia donde me llevaba, pero para cuando había cruzado el portal tu ya te habías ido en un tren... fue hay cuando conocí a la princesa Celestia, desgraciadamente yo no le agradé tanto como tú... ella dijo que había malvad en mi corazón y que debía irme, pero yo no quería irme sino hasta encontrarte y arreglar algo contigo, así que escapé de ahí siendo perseguido por la guardia del castillo... por suerte pude escapar en el globo que había en esa ciudad... después de un tiempo finalmente aterricé en una ciudad llamada Manehattan... y ahí me quedé un tiempo hasta que conocí a un pony muy misterioso, decía que podía ayudarme a vengarme de tí, pero a cambio debía unirme a sus tropas, equipo o no se qué... yo le dije que sí porque estaba decidido a vencerte, y lo que el hizo fue convertirme en pony... y después de eso me decidí a encontrarte..._

**_*Fin del flashback*_**

* * *

**-Alex:** Espera, ¿unirte a sus tropas?... debe ser el jefe de la Hermandad Siniestra, dime como era...

**-Tony:** Lo siento Tooly, pero me dijo que por ningún motivo te dijera su identidad... y cambiando de tema, es hora de cobrar mi venganza, de la única manera que conozco...

**-Alex:** Me parece bien, acepto el reto...

**-Flash:** Alex, ¿a qué se refiere con "la única forma"?

**-Alex:** Aunque no lo crean, fuimos amigos hace mucho, estábamos en un equipo de fútbol allá en el mundo humano, y siempre ganábamos... pero un día jugamos el uno contra el otro para que solo uno fuera el mejor... obviamente yo lo vencí en un partido, y el juró que se volvería mejor que yo sin importar el precio...

**-Tony:** Si, y mira hasta donde eh llegado solo por este momento...

**-Comet:** Alex, no creo que sea buena idea, digo, mira sus ojos... parecen tener algo raro...

**-Alex:** No importa, con ojos celestes o no, aún así lo venceré...

**-Tony:** Y dime, ¿donde jugaremos?

**-Alex:** Por suerte sabía que esto pasaría algún día, y tomé precauciones para eso...

**DESPUÉS...**

Estábamos en una cancha gigante con potencial de estadio con muchos ponys viéndonos(se corrió el rumor del partido) y apoyándonos... iba a ser un juego uno a uno, así que si mis amigos se metían perdería el partido...

**-Comet:** ¿Estas seguro de poder contra el?, se ve que cambio mucho más que solo su apariencia, digo, mira sus ojos parecen tener algo malo...

**-Alex:** No importa si tiene lindos ojos, aún así ya lo vencí antes...

**-Flash:** Tal vez, pero debes saber que nosotros los equinos somos más rapidos, fuertes y resistentes que los humanos...

**-Alex:** Tienes razón, el dijo que haría lo que sea con tal de ser mejor que yo... pero por suerte yo también eh mejorado bastante, gracias al entrenamiento que tuve con Rainbow Dash...

**-Flash:** ¿Entrenamiento?

**-Alex:** Aún no nos conocíamos en ese entonces... el partido está por empezar así que será mejor que se vayan...

**-Flash y Comet:** Buena suerte amigo

Cuando mis amigos se fueron volando hacia las gradas, yo fuí a donde estaba Tony para decirle algo...

**-Alex:** Oye, ya que te has hecho más fuerte, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

**-Tony:** Podría ser... si yo gano, te irás de este lugar y olvidaras que viviste aquí(o sea que no regrese)

**-Alex:** Me parece bien, pero si yo gano, me responderás una pregunta y luego regresaras a casa

**-Tony:** Hecho

**-Alex:** Bien, mejor voy por el balón...

**-Tony:** No te preocupes Tooly, yo traje mi propio balón... -saca un balón de metal de su lomo- tu terreno, mi balón...

**-Alex:** Bien

**-Tony:** Entonces... A JUGAR... -dijo mientras lanzaba el balón hacia arriba con fuerza

* * *

**CANCION DE FONDO: Sonic Adventure 2: "Live and Learn"**

* * *

Justo cuando el balón cayó en el medio de la cancha, corrimos directo a el para tomarlo primero... estando cerca, Tony intentó darme una patada lateral giratoria con sus cascos traseros, pero yo lo evito haciendo una barrida por debajo de el, ademas de que me llevé el balón conmigo... ya iba en camino para anotar,entonces patee el balón con fuerza pero de la nada Tony aparece frente a la portería y patea el balón con sus cascos traseros, pero mientras el balón volaba yo lo regresé con una chilenita(como todos la conocen) directo hacia el arco, pero Tony lo detuvo como si nada con sus cascos delanteros...

**-Alex:** Veo que has estado entrenando

**-Tony:** Todos los dias desde aquella derrota... ahora es mi turno -sale corriendo con el balón

**-Alex:** Oh no, no lo harás...

Comencé a perseguirlo para evitar que anotara ese gol, volé hasta mi arco y Tony se lanzó hacia la izquierda del arco junto con el balón en el aire, al parecer para intentar anotar, yo también me lancé al mismo lado que el, pero lanzó el balón al otro lado con su casco, por suerte lo detuve con mis pies...

**-Alex:** Es hora de intentar algo que ví en un videojuego -lanzo el balón por los cielos

Después de lanzar el balón al aire, volé hasta donde estaba y con toda mi fuerza le dí una patada directo a la portería de Tony, el cual comenzó a sacar fuego por tanta velocidad, Tony ya estaba en su portería listo para detenerlo pero la fuerza fue demasiada y el junto con el balón, se metieron en la portería haciendo que yo tuviera el primer gol del juego

**-Alex:** SI, ANOTÉ...

**-Publico:** ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX! -coreaba el publico emocionado al saber que su humano favorito no se iría sin pelear...

**-Tony:** Muy bien Alex, -dijo saliendo con el balón- si quieres jugar así, pues yo también puedo hacer eso

Tony salió corriendo directo hacia a mí, pero antes de acercarme sus ojos brillaron...(Tony puede ver el futuro cercano)

**VISIÓN DE TONY: El iba corriendo, y cuando estaba cerca de mí, yo me barrí quitándole el balón**

Entonces estando cerca de el, yo me barrí, pero el lanzó el balón por encima de mi, mientras que el me rodeó fácilmente ya que estaba en el suelo y cuando recuperó el balón lo pateó rápidamente anotando un gol...

**-Alex:**¿Como hizo eso?, tal ves Comet tiene razón y hay algo diferente con sus ojos -me levanto del suelo- ¿cómo hiciste eso?, en el mundo humano no podías esquivar mis barridas

**-Tony:** Eh mejorado bastante, ademas, te has vuelto predecible...

Volvimos a comenzar el partido, esta ves yo tenía el balón y estaba decidido en descubrir el truco de Tony

**EN LAS GRADAS CON COMET Y FLASH...**

**-Comet:** Oye Flash, creo que hay algo raro con los ojos de Tony

**-Flash:** ¿Así?, yo creo que exageras...

Entonces los ojos de Tony brillan y Comet logra ver algo impactante, era lo que pasaría, el vió como le quitaba el balón con un movimiento que Tony nunca había visto, pero en la vida real yo usé ese truco pero Tony lo esquivó como si nada y vuelve a anotar...

**-Comet:** ESO ES... ALEX...

**-Alex:** ¿Qué pasa Comet?

**-Comet:** Tony puede predecir el futuro...

**-Alex:** ¿QUÉ?

**-Tony:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, lastima que tu amigo me descubrió estando a un gol de vencerte -corre hacia mi portería

Yo estaba listo para bloquear el tiro pero los ojos de Tony brillan y Comet vuelve a ver su visión

**VISIÓN DE TONY: El patea el balón hacia la esquina derecha de la portería pero luego se va a la izquierda, anotando el tercer y último gol...**

**-Tony:** Despidete de tus amigos Tooly... -patea el balón hacia la derecha

**-Comet:** ALEX, EL BALÓN IRÁ HACIA LA IZQUIERDA...

Le hago caso a Comet y por suerte logro detener el balón...

**-Alex:** GRACIAS COMET... -volteo a ver a Tony- tal ves yo no pueda ver el futuro, pero si puedo detener el tiempo -voy corriendo junto con el balón

Tony vuelve a ver el futuro, esta ves me ve apareciendo detrás de él...

**-Comet:** APARECE A LA DERECHA

Entonces aparezco a la derecha de Tony, el cual me estaba esperando detrás de él, reacciona después de un rato y va hasta su portería, vuelve a ver el futuro y esta ves me mira tirando el balón por debajo de el

**-Comet:** LANZA HACIA ARRIBA...

Tony se lanza por debajo para bloquear pero yo lanzo el balón por encima de él anotando otro gol, haciendo que el marcador sea 2 a 2... ambos estando a un gol de ganar(el partido era de tres goles para ganar)...

**-Tony:** Muy bien Tooly, es hora de ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto -salta muy alto junto con el balón y en ese momento lo golpea con toda su fuerza...

Comet saca unos binoculares y observa los ojos de Tony, pero desgraciadamente el se iba a arriesgar y no usó su poder...

**-Comet:** Ay no, Alex está solo en este último tiro...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, es hora de cambiar el futuro... -uso mi varita para aparecer el Cañón Supremo y rápidamente entro en el y me disparo directo hacia el balón con mucha determinación... -NO DEJARÉ QUE ME QUITES TODO POR LO QUE EH PELEADO TONY... -uso un último truco que consistía en un giro hacia el frente y golear el balón

Entonces Tony usa su poder y observa que el truco fallará y anotará el último gol, obligándome a irme...

**-Pensamiento de Tony:** Que tonto... nunca logró ese truco en el mundo humano...

Entonces yo estaba a medio giro y comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado... cuando fui vomitado por la Hydra y mis amigos me ayudaron a sobrevivir; cuando peleamos sobre el bosque Everfree por el amor de Twilight; cuando peleamos contra Slenderman pero sobre todo recordé la promesa que le hice a Twilight de que siempre estaría con ella...

Entonces giro con los ojos cerrados y en un último movimiento golpeo el balón con toda mi fuerza dirigiendola hacia la portería de Tony

**-Tony:** ¿QUÉ? NO LO PERMITIRÉ... -dijo mientras caía en picada poniendo un casco enfrente de él para bloquear el balón

El balón estadba a punto de llegar a la portería, pero Tony estaba a punto de detener el balón y justo cuando llegó al suelo levantó una capa de tierra y polvo haciendo imposible ver si detuvo el tiro o no...

**-Comet:** Espero que lo haya logrado, porque no quiero despedirme de Alex Tools

El humo comenzó a disiparse, Tony estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, por lo que ni el sabía si había bloqueado el disparo, entonces abrió sus ojos muy lentamente

**-Tony:** ¿QUÉ?... -Tony observa algo impresionante e imposible... PARA MÍ... porque el balón estaba dentro del arco- eso es imposible... YO VI UN FUTURO DIFERENTE

**-Alex:** Eso te enseñará que el futuro no está escrito en piedra... sobre todo porque detuve el tiempo y moví el balón... ESO TE ENSEÑARÁ DISCORD -dije gritando al cielo mientras el público me animaba

**-Público:** ALEX TOOLS!... ALEX TOOLS!... ALEX TOOLS!... ALEX TOOLS!... ALEX TOOLS!...

**-Alex:** Ahora dime... ¿Quién es el jefe de la Hermandad Siniestra?

**-Tony:** ...NUNCA LO SABRÁS... -decía mientras se desvanecia en una cortina de humo negra- muajajajajajaja...

**-Comet y Flash:** ALEX, LO LOGRASTE -decían bajando de las gradas para lanzarse sobre mi

**-Alex:** Claro que lo hice... -me los quito de encima y me levanto- y además ese tonto dejó atras su Balón Carga **(se llama Charge ball, y pueden verlo en La Galería)**

**-Comet:** Eso significa que tienes una nueva arma

Yo miro el balón poniendo una cara de duda porque por dentro yo sentía que no lo merecía

**-Alex:** No... -tomo el balón- tu mereces este balón más que yo

**-Comet:** ¿En serio?... ¿Me darías el balón de Tony?

**-Alex:** Claro, tu me ayudaste a vencer a Tony, pero lo que aún no entiendo es como tu sipudiste ver el futuro a traves de los ojos de Tony y yo no...

**-Comet:** Pues como tu siempre dices... esa es una historia para otro capítulo

**Querida princesa Celestia**

**Eh de informarle que algo de mi pasado ah venido para atormentar mi futuro, el humano Tony me retó a un partido para hacerme regresar a mi casa, pero por suerte logré vencerlo... aunque me gustaría saber si usted en verdad lo ah visto antes, ya que el me dijo que usted quizo desterrarlo cuando yo llegué... me gustaría tener una audiencia con usted... sobre todo por que quiero saber más sobre todo lo que me ha ocultado... sobre todo quiero que me diga sobre mi padre**

**Su querido subdito Alex Tools**

**FIN**

**Eso fue bastante conmovedor, Alex le dió su nueva arma a su amigo Comet Tail, y estuvieron a punto de descubrir la identidad del jefe de la hermandad, pero Tony es más tramposo que Discord... también me gustaría informarles que el Fic de Alex's Mansion será actualizado por tercera y última vez, esta vez se llamará Alex's Mansion - En busca de Trueno... dejen su opinión sobre el nuevo Fic, sino para cancelar el proyecto Alex's Mansion**

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**

**Gracias a la observación de un lector muy leal, descubrí que algunos LINKS no funcionaban como quería, asi que quiero informarles que los LINKS han sido actualizados de "Facebook" a "DeviantART"**


	9. Cap9: Un dia ocupado para Alex Tools

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos lectores, eh estado pensando en varias ideas para nuevos Fics, algunos saldrán después de la 2da temporada pero como pienso hacerla algo larga, creo que intentaré hacer capítulos sin spoilers... y por cierto, el Fic "6 ponys para un solo humano" será actualizado a un capitulo completo... espero que lo entiendan; respecto a los nuevos Fics, les dejaré la trama al final de algunos capítulos...**

**P.S.: Tengo la foto de Alex Tools(humano) en La Galería en caso de que quieran verlo**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Un día ocupado para Alex Tools**

Todo comienza en el tren camino a Canterlot, yo estaba en el(solo) para poder tener una audiencia con la princesa Celestia para poder hablar de asuntos muy importantes, al parecer me ah estado ocultando más cosas de las que pensé, además quería saber donde estaba exactamente mi padre, y si sabía la ubicación de Tony

**-Alex:** Nunca pensé que ver a Tony me ayudaría en algo, gracias a el tengo un motivo para enfrentarme a la princesa Celestia... -el tren se detuvo- al fin, llegó la hora...

Y después de decir eso bajé del tren y fui volando hacia el castillo, claro que no podía llegar a Canterlot sin ver las tiendas, digo, la última vez que estuve aquí no pude ver nada mas que un público emocionado...

**VARIAS COMPRAS COMPULSIVAS DESPUÉS...**

Ya había hecho muchas compras en las tiendas, encontré globos de nieve con el castillo de Canterlot en el día de los corazones cálidos(o navidad como yo lo llamo), también algunos trajes, aunque ya que eran hechos para pony me los tendré que poner en mi forma alicornio, y también compré una gorra que decía I Love Canterlot(no se para qué compré eso)... y después de todo eso hice que todo se fuera a la casa con mi varita

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

Comet estaba sentado comiendo algo que parecía un sándwich de margaritas, cuando de pronto le cayó una pila de cosas encima haciendo que tirara el sándwich...

**-Comet:** FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH... -gritó muy furioso

**DE VUELTA EN CANTERLOT...**

Ya me encontraba caminando los pasillos de ese gigantesco castillo, no sabía por donde se llegaba a la sala del trono pero por suerte me encontré a un guardia de pelaje gris con armadura de color dorado patrullando los pasillos(que desconfiados deben ser)...

**-Alex:** Hola amigo, ¿podrías decirme como...

**-Guardia:** IDENTIFÍQUESE... -me apunta con una lanza justo en medio de los ojos(pongo viscos algo asustado)- ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

**-Alex:** Soy... Alex Tools... -me quito la lanza de la cara con la mano- tengo una audiencia con la princesa Celestia...

**-Guardia: **Oh lo siento señor Tools, la princesa me informó sobre eso, pero ella mencionó algo de que era un alicornio...

**-Alex:** Claro, solo déjame hacer algo -me quito el amuleto y me convierto en alicornio

**-Guardia:** Oh, vaya, mis disculpas príncipe Tools -dijo haciendo una reverencia

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** ¿Príncipe?, que sea alicornio no significa que sea de la realeza, aunque me gusta como suena, Príncipe Tools

**-Guardia:** Por favor sigame, lo llevaré hasta la sala del trono

Yo decidí seguirlo porque no tenía otra opción, además de que tenía algunas dudas y era buena oportunidad para aclararlas

**-Alex:** Oye guardia...

**-Guardia:** Lightning Storm, si prefiere

**-Alex:** Ok, Lightning Storm, quisiera preguntarte, ¿porqué otro motivo patrullabas los pasillos además de esperarme?

**-Storm:** Veras, la princesa también me informó que un humano llamado Tony estuvo por aquí y quería que me cerciorara de que no atacaría, y al verte como humano no pude evitar el tomar mi trabajo demasiado en serio...

**-Alex:** Esta bien, yo también suelo actuar antes de pensar, pero creo que deberías relajarte más... digo, aunque seas de la guardia real no significa que debas amenazar al primero que te encuentres...

**-Storm:** Me disculpo por lo de antes príncipe

**-Alex:** Y no soy un príncipe, solo porque sea alicornio no debes creer que soy de la realeza

**-Storm:** Me disculpo por eso...

**-Alex:** Y no te disculpes tanto

**-Storm:** Me disculpo por eso también

**-Alex:** ¿Sabes que?, haz lo que quieras, oye cuanto falta para llegar...

**-Storm:** No mucho, de hecho solo giramos a la izquierda y ya deberíamos poder ver la entrada

Entonces dicho esto doblamos a la izquierda en un cruce, y cuando miré pude observar una gran puerta que parecía imposible de abrir(aunque claro que si se puede), cuando llegué los guardias(que eran unicornios con la misma armadura que Storm y además los dos eran de color blanco) hicieron una reverencia y después de eso se levantaron y abrieron esas grandes puertas con su magia, cuando se abrieron pude ver a la princesa Celestia sentada en un gran trono leyendo un pergamino, entré a la habitación y las puertas se cerraron justo detrás de mí

**-Alex:** *gran suspiro* Muy bien, llegó la hora... -me pongo el amuleto y vuelvo a ser humano para después caminar hacia la princesa

Justo cuando estaba en frente de ella hice una reverencia pero ella ni siquiera me hizo caso, así que me levanté y dije algo así como "¿Hola?, Equestria llamando a Celestia" mientras movía mi mano frente a ella, hasta que al fin despertó de ese trance y me respondió

**-Celestia:** Hola Alex, recibí tu carta y espero poder responder tus dudas

**-Alex:** Gracias... primero que nada, ¡¿PORQUÉ NUNCA ME DIJO NADA SOBRE TONY?!

La princesa solo se me quedó viendo con una cara de susto por mi extraña actitud...

**-Alex:** Lo siento princesa, es solo que... no me gusta que me guarden secretos, en especial sobre mi pasado...

**-Celestia:** Tranquilo, se como te sientes, y si, Tony estuvo aquí hace mucho tiempo... desgraciadamente el logró escapar...

**-Alex:** Si, el me contó toda su historia, y me gustaría decirle que ya no es un humano, al parecer fue transformado en pony por su jefe...

**-Celestia:** ¿Transformado?... ay no, creí que solo lo habían tomado prestado...

**-Alex:** Eh, princesa, ¿ocurre algo malo?... es que, el guardia dijo que usted ya sabía que había sido transformado en alicornio...

**-Celestia:** Si, Luna me contó eso porque entró en un sueño tuyo y te vió como alicornio, también mencionó algo de combatir contra otro alicornio de pelaje negro muy parecido a tí

**-Alex:** Oh si, yo recuerdo ese sueño -levanté la mirada pensando en eso- y vaya que fue todo un sueño... ¿pero que tiene que ver mi transformación con Tony?

**-Celestia:** Veras... -me guía hacia una biblioteca

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE CANTERLOT...**

Nosotros íbamos caminando por la biblioteca mientras la princesa Celestia me seguía contando...

**-Celestia:** En esta biblioteca se encuentran pergaminos para casi cualquier tipo de hechizo, kinesis, teletransportación, incluso el más difícil de todos... convertir a una especie de animal a otro, ese hechizo fue hecho por Starswirl el barbado con la intención de entender y convivir más fácilmente con otras especies, aunque ese hechizo era muy complicado y difícil de controlar, además de que tenía efectos secundarios, como regresar a su especie original por medio de objetos, y solo unos cuantos que han sido afectados han logrado cambiarse con el poder de su mente...

**-Alex:** Bueno, supongo que eso explica como Nitro King se convertía en un pony sin necesidad de imitar a alguien, pero, ¿porqué le preocupa todo esto?

**-Celestia:** Pues porque cuando me enteré de tu transformación me puse a buscar el hechizo transformador, pero no lo encontré, al principio creí que solo lo habían cambiado de lugar, pero ahora veo que la Hermandad Siniestra quiere conquistar más que solo Equestria...

**-Alex:** Oiga oiga oiga, alto... ¿sabe de la hermandad?, y como es que sabe lo que quieren...

**-Celestia:** Veo que aún no estas enterado, la Hermandad Siniestra quiere conquistar el mundo humano...

**-Alex:** ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**-Celestia:** Estoy segura de que usarán el hechizo para convertir a todos los humanos en ponys, ya que los humanos no están adaptados a tener cuatro patas, no podrán defenderse, y así podrían conquistar a todos sin dificultad...

**-Alex:** Ahora entiendo, al parecer me usaron como sujeto de prueba, debe ser por eso que los changelings no me mataron...

**-Celestia:** ¿Los chagelings?

**-Alex:** Ay, creo que hablé demás...

**-Celestia:** Alex, a mí tampoco me gustan los secretos...

**-Alex:** Bueno sí, pelee contra los changelings y evité que invadieran toda Equestria, además de que conseguí un arma ese día... pero la verdad me gustaría preguntarle, ¿dónde está mi padre, Brian Tools?

**-Celestia:** Oh, entonces Brian Tools es tu padre...

**-Alex:** Si, ¿donde esta?

**-Celestia:** El esta aquí en Canterlot, en una habitación algo extraña, no me permite entrar por algún motivo, pero seguro tu podrás... -me da un mapa- quisiera poder guiarte hasta allá pero si voy tal ves no te permita entrar

**-Alex:** Gracias princesa, me servirá, volveré a la sala del trono después de ver a mi padre...

**DESPUÉS...**

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, camino hacia la habitación del padre tiempo, y después de un rato finalmente me encontraba parado frente a la habitación que indicaba el mapa...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, creo que llegó la hora...

Entonces dicho esto, puse mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta, comencé a girarla lentamente y cuando la abrí por completo fuí succionado y luego la puerta se cerró...

**EN LA HABITACIÓN...**

**-Alex:** ¿Donde estoy?

Pude ver que no había nada, era como el espacio en blanco que siempre visitaba cuando dormía y hablaba con mi padre... comencé a caminar como de costumbre y de repente apareció mi padre en la habitación justo detrás de mi...

**-Brian:** Hijo...

**-Alex:** PAPÁ -voltee a verlo- ¿esta ves si eres tu?

**-Brian:** Si Alex, siempre eh sido yo, cada ves que dormías tu consciencia era enviada a mi habitación del tiempo...

**-Alex:** Papa, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte... como por ejemplo, ¿porqué la princesa me dejó quedarme y a Tony no?, ya que ambos somos humanos...

**-Brian:** Veras Alex, déjame contarte una vieja leyenda pony... -hizo aparecer dos sillas y un gran libro de un chasquido...

Entonces abrió el libro y comenzó a contarme una vieja leyenda(imagínense imágenes de lo que van a leer)...

**-Brian:** Hace mucho tiempo, antes del reinado de Celestia(que sería a.C.), el mundo humano y Equestria eran un mismo mundo, y los ponys y los humanos vivían en paz, hasta que llegó la maldad encarnada, mejor conocido como el Rey Sombra, el comenzó un conflicto entre las dos especies, diciendo que algunos se sentían superiores a otros, algunos dudaban de eso pero el resto del pueblo comenzó a combatir, los humanos y los ponys pelearon incansablemente hasta que el mismo Rey Sombra sugirió una solución, la cual era dividir a los humanos y a los equinos, todos los unicornios estaban de acuerdo así que juntaron toda su magia para crear el portal que aún es usado como puerta entre ambos mundos... lo que nadie sabía era que el Rey Sombra quería conquistar ambos mundos, y el sabía que la única forma de conseguirlo era dividiéndolos... pero fue descubierto por el primer alicornio, el príncipe Solaris, quién lo acusó con los ponys y todos decidieron desterrarlo pero logró escapar, jurando que regresaría con un ejercito, y después de varios siglos creó el Imperio de Cristal, pero para cuando quiso invadir el mundo humano con su ejercito de ponys que secuestró, fue detenido por un humano legendario el cual tenía el poder de transformarse a voluntad en pony y humano... el combatió contra el Rey Sombra por varios meses pero al final logró detenerlo y apresarlo en el Imperio de Cristal, el juró regresar más fuerte que nunca, pero el humano también dijo que ese día sería detenido por su sucesor, ese humano se llamaba Rodwin Tools, el 1er Tools de la historia, con el tiempo, los Tools fueron creciendo y salvando Equestria de amenazas, pero hasta el día de hoy no ah llegado el Tools que haya sido elegido para detener al rey de la oscuridad...

**-Alex:** Wow, que gran historia, entonces es por eso que la princesa dejó que me quedara, ella cree que yo soy ese humano legendario...

**-Brian:** Y puedes serlo, solo que antes necesitas aprender nuevos trucos, aquí hay algunos que te servirán para empezar... -me da un pergamino- seguro puedes aprender más de la biblioteca de Canterlot, pero te sugiero dominar primero estos...

**-Alex:** Gracias padre, pero espera... según lo que me leíste, el Rey Sombra debe ser el jefe de la Hermandad Siniestra, ¿verdad?

**-Brian:** Es lo más posible, pero recuerda, no debes pelear con el hasta que llegue el momento...

**-Alex:** Entiendo, creo que ya debo irme... -me doy un clavado hacia el vació como siempre lo hacía

Y después de caer, desperté parado frente a la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, pero esta ves tenía un pergamino en la mano, al parecer todo fue real, solo que regresé al momento antes de entrar...

**-Alex:** Hmmm, así que el Rey Sombra, ¿eh?... -miro el pergamino- será mejor ponerme a practicar...

**EN LA SALA DEL TRONO...**

**-Celestia:** Así que ya te contó sobre la leyenda...

**-Alex:** Si princesa, y quisiera decirle que estaré preparado para ese día...

La princesa Celestia solo me dió una sonrisa, yo le respondí con una cara determinada para después irme volando a la estación de trenes

**-Celestia:** Buena suerte... -dijo estando en la sala del trono sola

**DE VUELTA EN PONYVILLE...**

Me encontraba en la plaza del pueblo parado frente a una fruta(no había NADIE mas que yo y la fruta), yo estaba en pose de vaquero en duelo mientras miraba esa manzana, entonces abrí el pergamino...

**-Alex:** Vamos a ver, que hechizos me dió esta ves... teletransportación, ese luego; clonación, espera ¿clonación?, je con esto sería la envidia de todos los científicos en casa, pero vamos a ver el 3ro; reanimación, viene con una pequeña descripción: Este hechizo era usado por los ponys en los tiempos de guerras antes de que siquiera existiera la escritura, los unicornios lo usaban para animar sus armaduras y que pelearan por ellos, pero cuando el tiempo de guerra terminó este hechizo fue olvidado, así como el legendario hechizo separador... pero como puede estar escrito todo esto si no existía la, ah claro, estoy hablando del padre tiempo...

Entonces leí unas oraciones en silencio, luego apunté mi varita y dije el hechizo animador...

**-Alex:** Lo muerto vivo estará, pues magia estoy usando... ahora todo se moverá, pues te lo ESTOY ORDENANDO...

Un rayo salió disparado hacia la manzana, pero por ser la primera ves el rayo le pasó por encima y le dió a una maquina de videojuegos, la cual se encendió

**-Button:** WOW, -se acerca a la maquina- esa maquina no ah funcionado desde hace mucho, gracias Alex Tools

**-Alex:** Ammm, de nada... -comienzo a caminar lejos- tal ves deba intentar el hechizo de teletransporte...

**-Button:** Bueno, creo que es hora de jugar mi viejo juego favorito, -saca una moneda- PONYNATOR...

Button Mash metió la moneda en la ranura y la pantalla brilló, haciendo que un pony misterioso saliera, su apariencia era la de un pony de pelaje color cafe oscuro con cola y melena de color negro con una chaqueta de cuero negra y un ojo robot, entonces enfocó su ojo metálico hacia mi, yo ni me di cuenta de todo eso pero cuando el pony terminó de escaneárme me teletransporté desapareciendo en un destello blanco...

**-Ponynator:** Ubicación actual del objetivo desconocida, comenzando búsqueda de ADN humano...

**CONTINUARA...**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**NO ES CIERTO, LE VAMOS A SEGUIR...**

**-Ponynator:** Ubicación actual del objetivo desconocida, comenzando busqueda de ADN humano...

**EN OTRA PARTE...**

Yo tenía pensado aparecer en la casa-nube, pero cuando llegué aparecí en medio del cielo justo a lado de mi casa, yo miré hacia abajo y grité mientras caía, pero luego del pánico recordé que tengo alas y me detuve en medio del aire, cuando de pronto una bala me pasó justo por un lado...

**EN EL SUELO...**

**-Ponynator:** Este ojo robótico necesita una afinación de puntería...

**-Alex:** OYE... -le grité tirandole una piedra- CREO QUE TU OJO NECESITA UNA AFINACIÓN DE PUNTERÍA...

**-Ponynator:** Ahora sí veras... -saca un rifle Sniper(francotirador), me apuntó con el y cuando disparó yo me hice a un lado apenas esquivando la bala, comencé a bajar en picada con mi varita en la punta mientras disparaba rayos hacia ese pony raro, el solo los esquivaba dando giros mientras me seguía disparando en cámara lenta, cuando llegué al suelo me cubrí tirando una mesa, convertí mi varita en un rifle y le disparé a Ponynator, pero el se cubrió con un escudo SWAT...

**-Alex:** Oye enserio, ¿eres de Ponynator o de Pony of Duty?

Dicho eso él me disparó pero yo me agaché rápidamente, entonces yo le disparé y el se cubrió, luego él a mi y así por un rato, pero lo que no noté fue que una lagartija muy larga de color morado con escamas verdes pasó por ahí con unas cosas...

**DESPUÉS...**

Ya habian pasado 2 horas de tiroteo y ambos estabamos cansados, pero no podía rendirme, entonces Button llegó y se tiró conmigo en mi fuerte improvisado...

**-Button:** Oye amigo, ¿aún no te aburres de esto?

**-Alex:** Si, pero no se como vencer a un videojuego

**-Button:** Normalmente con códigos de trampa, -saca un gameboy- o al menos eso hago yo...

**-Alex:** ESO ES... -le quito el juego- Videojuego vence videojuego -comienzo a hacer el hechizo reanimador

**-Ponynator:** Esto termina aquí... -se acerca lentamente- hasta la vista Baby...

Entonces salgo y le aviento algo parecido a una esfera de dos colores ... de lo cual sale un pokemon...

**-Alex:** Muy bien Charizard, usa lanza llamas... -Ponynator le dispara en la cabeza haciendo que desaparezca- wow, eso nunca se me va a olvidar, lo bueno es que tengo un plan B...

Yo levanté un champiñon color rojo, entonces me lo comí y comencé a crecer exageradamente(mi ropa creció conmigo, sucios), y de un pisotón me deshice de Ponynator

**-Alex:** Hasta la vista... baby...

Después de eso comenzé a encogerme lentamente

**-Alex:** Gracias Button... -le devuelvo su juego- me ayudaste mucho, aun no entiendo como no le gustas si eres bastante interesante

**-Button:** Bueno, prometiste ayudarme con eso hace mucho...

**-Alex:** Oh si, -me doy un facepalm- lo olvidé, pero un día te ayudaré con eso... -la tierra tiembla y yo vuelo un poco- ahora que...

**-Button:** No lo se, -decía temblando- pero imagino que iras a investigar, ¿cierto?

**-Alex:** Así es, nos vemos luego -me voy volando

Estaba volando por el pueblo mientras todo temblaba, pero no encontraba nada, hasta que escuché un gran rugido

**-¿?:** *ROAR*, SPIKE QUERER

**-Alex:** Donde eh escuchado eso antes...

Una pata gigante pasó justo frente a mi, al parecer esos temblores eran por sus pasos, el problema era que esa cosa esa Spike adulto...

**-Alex:** AY NO... ME PERDÍ EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SPIKE

**-Comet:** ALEX -llega volando junto con Flash y King- SPIKE SE VOLVIÓ LOCO...

**-Alex:** Si, ya me dí cuenta...

**-King:** Y además se llevó a Rarity...

**-Alex:** ¿QUÉ?

**-Rarity:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

**-Alex:** Tenemos que hacer algo, y rapido...

**-Flash:** Tranquilo amigo, lo tenemos resuelto, tu solo descanza

**-Alex:** ¿Descanzar?, ¿estas loco?... esperen, tengo algo que servirá, enseguida vuelvo... -me voy volando a la casa

**-King:** Bueno, es hora de que vea que podemos ayudar...

**EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

Yo estaba ahí haciendole ajustes a algo parecido a un patin de dos ruedas...

**-Alex:** Pirmero esto aquí, y luego esto por aca, y... LISTO -salgo de la casa cargando algo parecido a una patineta amarilla(pueden verla en **La Galería**)

**DE VUELTA EN DONDE ESTÁ SPIKESILLA...**

Ya había llegado a donde estaba ese dragón gigante, al parecer se había trepado a una montaña para proteger su botín, el problema era que solo podía ver a Nitro King ahí parado viendo

**-Alex:** Oye, ¿y los chicos a donde se fueron?

**-King:** Ya lo veras, deben estar en camino...

Entonces algo pasó corriendo por encima de Spikesilla como si nada, entonces se detuvo justo en la cabeza del dragón, para mi sorpresa eran Flash y Comet(Comet estaba en su espalda), Spikesilla solo intentó darles un golpe pero el muy tonto se dió un golpe así mismo...

**-Flash:** Hola chicos -dijo parado frente a nosotros mientras Comet se bajaba

**-Alex:** ¿Cómo ibas tan rápido?

**-Comet:** Porque el tiene el azucar alta y yo estoy ebrio

**-Alex:** ¿Qué?, ¿a caso no recuerdan la última vez que hicieron eso?

**-Comet:** Tranquilo, hemos estado practicando, en caso de que no lo notes ya no hablo como tarado... y Flash controla su velocidad

Spikesilla soltó un rugido, seguido de un ataque de lanza llamas hacia nosotros, Flash se fue corriendo de ahí mientras Comet esquivaba sus ataques con movimientos de un pony mareado, aunque parecia que los controlaba...

**-Alex:** FLASH, NECESITARÉ AYUDA, ASÍ QUE ESPERAME -me subo a mi tabla, la cual flota como en Sonic Riders, y fuí hasta donde estaba Flash

* * *

**CANCIÓN DE AMBIENTE: Initial D - Running in the 90's**

Yo estaba patinando directo a donde estaba Flash, cuando finalmente llegué comenzamos a subir por Spikesilla

**-Alex:** FLASH, CREO QUE SÉ COMO HACER PEQUEÑO A SPIKE DE NUEVO

**-Flash:** ME PARECE BIEN, PERO PARA QUE ES LA TABLA SI TU PUEDES VOLAR...

**-Alex:** NO LO SE, PERO CUIDADO

Entonces la garra de Spike se dirigía hacia nosotros, Flash solo se barrió mientras que yo la salté, pero entonces la otra garra de Spike nos derriba

**-Spikesilla:** SPIKE QUERER *ROAR*

**-Alex:** Flash, tenemos una oportunidad, así que vamos...

**-Flash:** Llegó la hora...

Entonces avanzamos a toda velocidad por algo parecido a una rampa con inclinación de 90°(noventa grados) formada por la cola de Spikesilla y su abdomen, así que subimos a toda velocidad, Spike intentaba pararnos con sus garras pero nos moviamos hacia los lados, ya que si saltábamos nos caeríamos, también intentó pararnos con ataques de lanza llamas pero yo usaba el escudo de mi amuleto(ya aprendí como y cuando usarlo) para protegernos, ya estábamos cerca de la boca de Spikesilla

**-Flash:** ¿CUÁL ES EL PLAN?

**-Alex:** ENTRARÉ EN LA BOCA DE SPIKE Y HARÉ QUE SE COMA ESTE CHAMPIÑON MALDITO -le enseño un champiñon morado(que es el Cursed Mushroom de los juegos de Mario)-... SEGURO ESO LO HARÁ PEQUEÑO...

**-Flash:** ¿Y QUÉ PASARÁ SI NO SALES A TIEMPO?

**-Alex:** EN CASO DE QUE ESO OCURRA... TE VOY A PEDIR QUE CUIDES A TWILIGHT POR MÍ

Entonces Spikesilla abrió la boca intentando preparar un ataque de lanza llamas, pero Flash comenzó a empujarme y gracias eso entré en su boca... Flash fué a rescatar a Rarity para luego comenzar a bajar hasta donde estaban King, Comet y las mane6 las cuales llegaron durante ese momento de velocidad

**-Twilight:** Flash, ¿qué pasó con Alex Tools?

**-Flash:** El se metió dentro de Spike para devolverle su tamaño original

**-Twilight:** ¿ESTÁ LOCO?, ¿ACASO NO SABE LO QUE PASÉ CON LO DE LA HYDRA?

**-Rarity:** Loco no querida, sino valiente... el estará bien una ves que ayude a mi Spikey Wikey

**-Twilight:** Pero que tal sino sale...

Mientras hablaban se escuchó un gran rugido proveniente del estomago de Spike, el cual después de ese ruido volvió a su tamaño normal lentamente... cuando finalmente recuperó su tamaño, todos fueron corriendo a el...

**-Applejack:** Spike, ¿donde está Alex?

Entonces Pinkie Pie puso una de sus orejas en el estomago de Spike...

**-Pinkie:** ¿Hola?, ¿Ay alguien ahí dentro?

**-Spike:** Pinkie, no hay nadie ahí dentro

**-Pinkie:** Shhh... -saca un estetoscopio- creo que escuché algo

Todos se pusieron tristes con la cabeza baja, pero entonces un destello blanco comenzó a formarse en el medio de todos, comenzaron a formar un circulo alrededor de ese brillo, del cual salí yo, Alex Tools, sobre mi tabla sosteniendo mi varita...

**-Alex:** Ja ja, sabía que el hechizo teletransportador me serviría -le soplo a mi varita la cual tenía algo de humo

Entonces todos se aventaron sobre mí, al parecer me extrañaron bastante... yo solo usé el hechizo de teletransporte para salir de esa bolita de ponys

**-Alex:** Yo también los extrañé, pero no por eso me lanzo sobre ustedes

El grupo se deshizo y algunos ponys comenzaron a preguntar...

**-Applejack:** ¿Cómo hiciste para reducir a Spike?

**-Spike:** Si, por un momento perdí el control de mi cuerpo...

**-Alex:** Fue algo bastante simple, solo usé codigos trampa...

**-Spike:** ¿Eh?

**-Alex:** Te lo explico luego, ahora me gustaría felicitar a mis amigos... -volteo a verlos- bien hecho Turbo Flash y Comet Twist...

**-King:** Oye, yo también ayudé, como crees que llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres y a Sugarcube Corner en pocos segundos...

**-Alex:** Tu también Nitro Supreme, también lo hiciste bien...

**-Twilight:** Alex...

**-Alex:** Si que pasa Twi... -no termino de hablar porque Twilight me derriba y en el suelo comienza a besarme en la boca

**-Twilight:** No vuelvas a asustarme así -dijo después del beso

**-Alex:** Wow, hace mucho que no sentía esta sensación, por cierto, mi papa dijo que fuiste a pedirle un favor, ¿cuál fue?...

**-Twilight:** Lo siento, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa... -entonces vuelve a besarme...

Una sombra nos observa desde lejos, al parecer no estaba disfrutando esa escena...

**-Axel fantasma:** Tal ves creas que tu vida es buena Tools, pero lo que no sabes es que un changeling siempre será changeling, y eso es bueno para mí -se desaparece entre las sombras

_**Querida princesa Celestia**_

_**Este día aprendí que las desventajas, solo son ventajas que no entendemos, ya que cuando dejamos de pelear con ellas y las aceptamos pueden ser de mucha ayuda, sin mencionar que también aprendí varios hechizos y que un videojuego demasiado real puede ser peligroso, cada vez me acerco más y más a mi meta, además que recordé un viejo truco llamado El Puñetazo arcoiris, espero que sepa lo que es, porque yo no...**_

_**Su subdito Alex Tools**_

**EN CANTERLOT...**

La princesa se encontraba leyendo mi carta, al parecer se intrigó por la ultima linea...

**-Celestia:** ¿El Puñetazo arcoiris?, solo espero que sepa respetar ese poder, porque sino, algo malo podría pasar...

**FIN**

**Hola amigos lectores, algunos no sabran lo que es el puñetazo arcoiris, bueno pues si quieren verlo en acción los invito a leer mi otro Fic Alex's Mansion - En busca de Trueno... sino, pues no se preocupen porque de todos modos pondré como es en los capitulos que salga, y me pregunto que hará Axel Doom, siendo una consciencia no puede hacer mucho, pero si llega a controlar un cuerpo*gulp*, eso sería catastrófico... bueno, aquí esta la descripcion de otro Fic, como les dije al inicio: Alex Tools decide dar una caminata por el campo abierto, pero se encuentra con la Tardis del Doctor, al parecer ya se conocen el uno al otro de alguna forma, y en un viaje en el tiempo de prueba, todo sale mal, y por un motivo inexplicable, no pueden volver a Equestria a menos que la Tardis lo quiera...**


	10. Cap10: El regreso de 2 locos

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, ya que los hice esperar todo este tiempo, este capítulo tendrá varias revelaciones, apariciones y sorpresas... espero que tengan tiempo porque este capítulo está largo...**

**-AL3000: Ahora... -tomo una soda, unas palomitas y me tiro en el sillón con un control- que comience la función... -presiono un botón y una tele se enciende y comienza el capítulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: El regreso de 2 locos**

Todo comienza en mi pacifica y tranquila casa-nube, era de mañana y mis amigos y yo estábamos dormidos, Flash y yo estábamos en una litera hecha por nosotros dos(Flash duerme arriba y yo abajo), Comet y Nitro King estaban recostados en hamacas hechas de nubes... yo tenía una cara algo extraña, como si estuviera teniendo algo raro, pero no un mal sueño, era como otra visión...

**EN LA VISIÓN...**

Al parecer estaba parado en la habitación de un hospital, se podía observar mucho equipo médico, una cama en medio de todo eso y se veía a una unicornio color lavanda recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera descansando...

**-Alex:** TWILIGHT... -estiro mi mano hacia ella- ¿Pero que pasó?...

Entonces una enfermera entró cargando algo entre sus cascos(venía caminando en dos cascos) y se lo dió a Twilight...

**-Enfermera Redheart:** Le tengo buenas noticias señorita Twilight, tuvo a un saludable bebe varón...

**-Alex:** Espera espera espera wow wow wow tiempo... ¿QUÉ?, ¿Twilight es madre?, ¿pero quien es el padre?...

Entonces las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe dejando ver la silueta de un poni pegaso, el cual caminó hacia Twilight dejando ver que era...

**-Alex:** ¿NITRO KING?

Pero dicho esto, desperté de la visión...

**EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

Al parecer estaba en el suelo de la cama, me pregunto porqué desperté...

**-Nitro King:** ALEX... -gritó desde la otra habitación- ¿QUÉ PASA?

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Si, ya veo porque desperté..."

**-King:** Oye, ¿que tienes amigo?, escuche gritos como "Twilight" y también "Nitro King"...

**-Alex:** TU... -me lanzo sobre el para estrangularlo- DEBÍ SABER QUE CUANDO SALISTE CON TWILIGHT HICISTE ALGO MÁS QUE DARME CELOS

**-King:** ¿DE QUE HABLAS?... COMET... FLASH... ALEX... SE VOLVIÓ LOCO

Entonces Comet y Flash despertaron, Flash se acercó y me dió un puñetazo con su casco derecho de forma que yo moví la cabeza hacia la derecha y luego la puse de frente otra ves para luego caerme a la izquierda...

**-Comet:** Creo que se te pasó un poco el casco

**-Flash:** Si, tal ves un poco...

**DE VUELTA EN LA VISIÓN...**

Yo estaba en el mismo lugar y en el mismo momento de antes de despertar, Nitro King estaba a lado de Twilight viendo al pequeño

**-Nitro King:** Que lindo esta el pequeñín, oye, ¿y ya le pusiste nombre?

**-Twilight:** De hecho si, le llamé Thunderspeed

**-King:** Que lindo nombre

**-Twilight:** Oye, ¿no has visto a su padre por ahí?

**-King:** De hecho ya debería venir para acá

**-Alex:** Espera, sino es Nitro King... entonces le debo una disculpa, pero aparte de eso, aún no sé quién es el padre de "Thunderspeed"...

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a Flash...

**-Alex:** ¿FLASH?, como es eso...

**DE VUELTA EN LA REALIDAD...**

Yo me estaba despertando del golpe, solo escuchaba algunos susurros mientras abría los ojos muy lentamente...

**-Flash:** Oye amigo, perdón por el golpe, es que...

**-Alex:** FLASH... -me levanto y lo sostengo contra el suelo- AHORA VERAS LO QUE SE SIENTE LA VENGANZA DESPUÉS DE UNA TRAICIÓN ASÍ... -saco la espada turbo y la pongo en posición hacia su cuello- AHORA LA VENGANZA SERÁ...

Pero antes de atacar, Comet me dió una patada con sus cascos traseros lo cual me hizo estrellarme contra el muro dejándome inconsciente

**-Flash:** Oye gracias pero creo que...

**-Comet:** Tranquilo, tampoco lo patee con la fuerza para matarlo, sobrevivió al interior de una Hydra, seguro está bien**(N/A: ese evento sin duda quedó marcado)...**

**EN LA VISIÓN...**

**-Alex:**Muy bien, ya son muchos golpes, espero que esta vez me dejen terminar la visión...

Flash estaba al otro lado de la cama viendo al pequeño, y aunque es un tipo duro, andaba jugando con el...

**-Flash: **Cuchi cuchi cuchi... que lindo bebé

**-Twilight:** Flash, no lo haz visto por ahí, ¿verdad?...

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Comet entró muy apurado

**-Twilight:** Hola Comet Tail

**-Comet:** Hola, me lo perdí, ¿verdad?

**-Twilight:** Si, lo siento

**-Comet:** Rayos, debí haber volado en lugar de tomar el tren...

**-Alex:** ¿Entonces es Comet?, ¿y a que se refiere con tomar el tren?, me pregunto si estamos en Canterlot en lugar de Ponyville, o si estaba en Canterlot y regresó a Ponyville... eso me molestará por mucho tiempo, pero supongo que debo aceptarlo...

**FIN DE LA VISIÓN...**

Comencé a levantarme algo débil por tantos golpes, la verdad es que el próximo en golpearme, si me las va a pagar...

**-Alex:** Ay como me duele todo el...

Dejé de hablar porque Comet estaba en un fuerte de almohadas con un casco de soldado que tenía un as de diamantes metido en una orilla

**-Comet:** Aléjate amigo, tengo un balón carga y no dudaré en usarlo...

**-King**: Amigo, ¿porqué estas tan enojado?

**-Alex:** No estoy enojado, es por la visión que tuve

**-Flash:** ¿Que viste?...

**-Alex:** Bueno, primero que nada, Twilight era madre...

**-Comet, King y Flash:** ¿QUE COSA?

**-Alex:** Al comienzo, creí que el padre era Nitro King, luego creí que era Flash, pero ahora ví que en realidad era Comet

**-Comet:** Espera, ¿que yo QUÉ?

**-Alex:** Si, yo tampoco lo creí pero es cierto, y tengo que resignarme, además, Twilight es mi amiga ahora, así que no puedo hacer nada

**-King:** Oye, ¿no deberíamos ir a ver como está?

**-Alex:** Tienes razón, vamos al hospital entonces...

**EN EL HOSPITAL...**

**-Recepcionista:** Lo siento Alex, pero la señorita Twilight no ah venido al hospital...

**-Alex:** Entiendo, pero si llega a venir, ¿podría avisarme de inmediato?

**-Recepcionista:** Claro querido, vuelve pronto...

Dicho eso, salí del hospital algo desanimado

**-Flash:** ¿Y bien?

**-Alex:** Nada, al parecer no ah venido

**-King:** Oye anímate, eso significa que está bien... además, ahora podemos intentar algo...

**-Alex:** ¿Eh?, que cosa...

**-King:** Solo algunos trucos con el Cañón Supremo**(anuncio: el cañón supremo finalmente está en La Galería)...**

**DESPUÉS...**

Estábamos todos metidos en el cañón preparados para intentar una reinplosión sonica x4(por cuatro)...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, vamos a ver si este cañón resiste una reinplosión sonica x4, el último cañón no resistió tanto ¿listos?... FUEGO

Y entonces fuimos disparados con una gran potencia hacia el cielo

**-Alex:** YIJA

**-Comet:** AJUA

**-Flash:** ARRE

**-King:** MATARILERILERÓN

Pero después de dispararnos, una sombra salió del suelo a lado del cañón, entonces puso sus cascos en el y comenzó a succionar mucha energía residual...

**-¿?:** *suspiro* no es tanto pero será suficiente para controlar y robar energía de al menos un individuo... ahora, el show de verdad comenzará...

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL AIRE...**

Estábamos volando a una gran velocidad, incluso más rápido que un cohete, estábamos todos alineados mientras formábamos un arco iris gigante entre todos

**-Alex:** Ahora si vamos a la mitad de velocidad de una reinplosión cósmica...

**-Comet:** Ja, si esta es la mitad, una reinplosión cósmica no será nada, voy a mostrarles porque me llamo Comet Tail

Entonces Comet comenzó a dar giros, curvas, toda clase de trucos en el aire, hasta que al final se pudo observar su cutie mark dibujada en el cielo con un contorno de muchos colores...

**-Alex:** Nada mal, pero ahora vamos a mostrarle lo que el resto de los Cosmic Waves pueden hacer...

Entonces nosotros también comenzamos a dar giros bla bla bla, hasta que se pudo observar el nombre de los Cosmic Waves en el cielo, y nosotros estábamos atrás del nombre haciendo reinplosiones detrás como si fueran fuegos artificiales...

**-Alex:** Chicos, volvamos a la formación, siento la necesidad de más velocidad así que intentaremos algo nuevo e improvisado

Entonces nos pusimos en formación de vuelo, Comet estaba a la izquierda, luego estaba Nitro King, luego yo y hasta la derecha estaba Flash, nos sujetamos brazo con brazo(o pierna en su caso), entonces hicimos una U hacia arriba, entonces Comet se sujetó con Flash y comenzamos a girar todos juntos...

**-Alex:** MAS RÁPIDO... PUEDO SENTIR LA ENERGÍA DE ARCO IRIS EN MI CUERPO DE NUEVO...

Y entonces comenzamos a girar aún más rápido hasta que se comenzó a formar una punta al frente de nuestro giro, y de pronto estábamos dentro de un cono gigante de varios colores, era como la maniobra taladro pero mejorada

**-King:** ¿Qué tal si probamos que tan fuerte es este taladro arco iris?

**-Alex:** Muy bien King, dinos sobre que...

**-King:** Ya veras...

Nitro King comenzó a tomar el control mientras nos guiaba hacia una montaña, la cual quedó con un gran agujero que la atravesaba de lado a lado ya que la habíamos perforado... después de eso, dejamos de girar, nos soltamos y nos quedamos volando viendo ese agujero

**-Flash:** Wow, ese agujero es enorme, ¿en serio lo hicimos nosotros?

**-King:** Así es amigo, es el poder arco iris...

**-Alex:** Solo espero que esa perforación no cause una...

Entonces se escuchó como se desprendían las rocas de la orilla de la montaña y todos los ponis gritaban y corrían

**-Alex:** ...Avalancha...

**-Flash:** Tenemos que ir al pueblo rápido...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, apareceré el cañón en la montaña, entraremos y usaremos otra reinplosión sonica por cuatro y salvaremos a los ponis del pueblo, ¿entienden?, vamos vamos vamos...

Yo saqué mi varita y la lancé a la punta de la montaña, la varita se convirtió en el cañón y todos entramos y fuimos al pueblo para después entrar en acción...

**EN EL PUEBLO...**

Todos los ponis gritaban y corrían intentando esquivar las gigantes rocas, un niño estaba a punto de ser aplastado pero por suerte lo salvamos, yo estaba salvando a los ponis junto con Nitro King y Comet y Flash estaban rompiendo las rocas...

**-King:** Alex, tu ve y salva a los de la plaza, yo iré por las calles buscando heridos...

**-Alex:** Diez cuatro amigo... -me voy volando hacia arriba

Nitro King dejó de volar super rápido y comenzó a correr con su super velocidad buscando victimas, hasta que al final escuchó un grito

**-¿?:** AYUDA...

**-King:** Un herido, YA VOY AMIGO...

Entonces King llegó hasta el origen del grito y solo vió algo de color oscuro tirado en el suelo...

**-King:** Oye, ¿estas bien?...

El poni misterioso finalmente dejó ver su rostro

**-Axel Doom:** Bastante Nitro King... -se lanza hacia el- ahora eres mio

Entonces Nitro King cayó al suelo gritando mientras sacudía sus cascos, pero luego se levantó con los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrió se podían ver unos ojos rojos que penetraban hasta el alma(eran los ojos de Axel Doom)...

**-Nitro Doom:** Ahora, vamos por el Tools

**EN LA PLAZA...**

Ya había terminado de ayudar a los ponis heridos, hasta los llevé a sus casas y al parecer había terminado la avalancha...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, creo que ya puedo irme... -me teclean dejándome en el suelo- pero que ra...

El poni misterioso me miró a los ojos, yo conocía esos ojos fríos y sedientos de poder

**-Alex:** Axel Doom, veo que regresaste... -me lo quito de encima con un empujón con las dos piernas

**-Nitro Doom:** Y mejor que nunca...

**-Alex:** Como pudiste controlar a mi amigo, el tiene una voluntad férrea(de acero), sin mencionar que te dejé sin poder la última vez que te ví...

**-ND:** Solo hice lo que dijiste, encontré un alma corrupta y la controlé, me costó algo de energía controlarlo, la saqué del cañón que tienes, pero no es nada comparado con la energía que le estoy robando en estos momentos...

**-Alex:** Pero se supone que Nitro King estaba reformado por completo... no deberías poder poseerlo...

**-ND:** Eso es por dos razones, un changeling siempre será changeling...

**-Alex:** ¿Y la segunda?...

**-ND:** Pues que tu eres el único que puede contenerme... veras, cuando Discord introdujo mi consciencia en tu cuerpo, pude unirme a tu ser, pero luego tú absorbiste energía de los elementos de la armonía, lo que creó un bloqueo que impedía controlarte...

**-Alex:** Pero yo no absorbí la energía, fue mi varita...

**-ND:** Si serás tonto, esa varita es más de lo que crees, no es solo una varita, es la que Rodwin Tools usó en la batalla final por el destino del mundo humano... la energía absorbida por esa cosa es almacenada en el cuerpo del usuario, es como una aspiradora...

**-Alex:** Pero respondeme algo, ¿a que te refieres con eso de "introducir"?

**-ND:** Me refiero, a que tu y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes, ¿no recuerdas?, en el mundo humano, uno de tus peores enemigos...

**-Alex:** Espera, solo una persona es así de malvada y conoce la historia completa de los Tools, entonces, ¿tu eras...

**-ND:** Si, el SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS...

Yo solo me quedé asombrado, no era posible que siguiera vivo después de lo que le hice, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿cómo lo trajo Discord?(sino han leido la historia, se los resumiré: Alex y ese tipo se conocieron, tuvieron una gran batalla y Alex lo mató, o al menos eso creyó)

**-Alex:** Bueno, ya te destruí una vez, y lo volveré a hacer

**-ND:** Pero la última vez destruiste mi cuerpo, y no creo que vayas a hacerlo de nuevo considerando que estoy dentro de Nitro King

**-Alex:** No me refería a eso... -mi puño se cubrió de varios colores- ya que eres vulnerable a otra cosa, el puñetazo arco iris, y la verdad es que siempre quise volver a hacerle esto a Nitro King...

Entonces golpee a Nitro Doom justo en la cara, y cuando cayó al suelo un ojo volvió a ser como los de Nitro King, mientras que el otro era como el de Axel Doom, luego de eso se levantó algo enojado...

**-Nitro Doom:** ¿Crees que me expulsarás tan fácil?... -sus dos ojos se hicieron como los de Axel Doom- pues no será tan sencillo como tu creías...

Nitro Doom corrió muy rápido hacia mi, pero lo bloquee con el escudo de mi elemento de la armonía, rápidamente volví a intentar lo del puñetazo arco iris, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo

**-Alex:** A este paso nunca voy a lograrlo, tengo que pensar en otra forma de cansarlo...

**-Comet:** ALEX...

**-Flash:** YA VAMOS...

**-Alex:** Chicos, Nitro King ya no es Nitro King...

**-Flash:** Lo vimos todo, incluso cuando Axel lo poseyó...

**-Alex:** Tengo que cansarlo de algún modo...

**-Comet:** ¿Y que tal con el cofre?... -sacó un cofre de la nada- recuerda que lo creaste junto con la Turbo Star...

**-Alex:** Es cierto, el Super Cofre 3**(pueden verlo en La Galería)**... -abro el cofre- espero que haya algo útil...

Pero antes de sacar un objeto, Nitro Doom me dió un gancho que me mandó a volar, el cofre cayó al suelo mientras mis amigos me veían volar, Nitro Doom también comenzó a volar poniéndose frente a mi a una cierta distancia...

**-Comet:** Tenemos que ayudarlo...

**-Flash:** Vamos a ver que tiene el cofre... -toma y abre el cofre- aja, esto servirá... ALEX, ATRAPA

Entonces mientras iba volando Flash me lanzó una estrella de invencibilidad de Super Mario Bros., yo la tomé y la puse en mi pecho y se comenzó a escuchar una canción mientras que mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de colores...

**-Alex invencible:** OH SÍ... el Invencible Tools está en la casa...

Entonces volé directo hacia Nitro Doom dándole varios golpes repetidamente a una gran velocidad en el estomago y luego hice un giro en el aire para luego darle una patada(como el truco que usé contra Tony)... iba cayendo a una velocidad increíble, cuando finalmente tocó el suelo la tierra se levantó como si fuera agua en una piscina y dejó un cráter inmenso, arreglar eso me tendrá ocupado el fin de semana, cuando la tierra dejó de llover bajé al suelo mientras la canción de invencibilidad terminaba...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, eso debe ser suficiente...

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Twilight estaba leyendo un libro muy cómodamente, cuando de pronto un gran temblor estremeció la biblioteca haciendo que se cayeran los libros de los estantes, luego de la crisis, Twilight salió del montón de libros con un libro atravesado en el cuerno...

**-Twilight:** Ahora que habrá pasado... -se azoma por la ventana- a ver... hay una gran capa de polvo cubriendo toda la plaza, no se que sea, pero estoy segura que Alex Tools tiene algo que ver con esto...

Entonces comenzó a ordenar los libros con su magia lo más rápido que pudo... pero cuando acabó, ningún libro estaba donde debía...

**-Twilight:** No tengo tiempo para esto... SPIKE NECESITO QUE ORGANICES LOS LIBROS DE LA BIBLIOTECA... -se va de la biblioteca

Después de salir corriendo, el bebe dragón salió de la otra habitación...

**-Spike:** Twilight, ¿sentiste ese...

Spike se quedó frío al ver el desorden de libros que había...

**DE VUELTA EN LA PLAZA...**

Twilight estaba llegando a la plaza, yo estaba esperando para ver que pasó con Nitro Doom...

**-Alex:** Hola Twilight, ¿que haces a...

**-Spike:** NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**-Alex:** ¿Qué fue eso?...

**-Twilight:** Nada

**-Alex:** Eh Twilight, creo que tienes algo atravesado en el cuerno...

Y era cierto, Twilight no se dió cuenta de que traía un libro en la cabeza...

**-Alex:** Déjame ver que es... -tomo el libro- "Guía de la buena madre"...

Twilight me quitó el libro con su magia y lo intentó esconder...

**-Twilight:** Ese libro no es mio, solo se lo cuido a una amiga...

**-Alex:** Bueno, a menos que Rarity esté esperando descendencia... -dije muy sarcástico- no puede ser de nadie más...

Entonces Nitro Doom comenzó a levantarse entre el humo, se veía bastante herido, así que con otro power-up seguro podré expulsarlo...

**-Alex:** Chicos, denme otro power-up...

**-Comet:** En seguida... -revisa el cofre- ay no, ¿donde está?, había visto un champiñon de crecimiento hace 2 segundos...

Entonces Nitro Doom comenzó a reírse como todo un loco, como si el supiera algo...

**-ND:** Ejejejejejejejejejeje, ajajajajajajajajajajaja... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... -el humo se va- ¿te refieres a este champiñon?...

**-Alex:** Ay no, estamos en problemas y de los grandes, ¿entienden?, por el champiñon...

Nitro Doom comenzó a masticar el champiñon lo más rápido posible, luego se lo tragó y nos miró fijamente con unos ojos que literalmente brillaban...

**-ND:** Ahora, finalmente puedo destruirte... -comienza a crecer- AL ESTILO SEÑOR DE LAS PESADILLAS...

El seguía y seguía creciendo, los habitantes de ponyville cerraban sus ventanas, puertas, incluso escondían sus tapetes de bienvenida... yo estaba mirando bastante asombrado mientras seguía creciendo...

**-Alex:** Chicos, denme el cofre... ahora

**-Comet:** Aquí tienes

Cuando Comet puso el cofre en mi mano, yo comencé a buscar dentro de el pero sin quitar la vista de Nitro Doom...

**-Alex:** Ratas, el cofre necesita un poco más para recargarse...

Entonces Nitro Doom comenzó a hablar con una voz super grave y fuerte(algo así como una voz de ultratumba)...

**-ND:** Que lastima que te mataré antes de eso... -levanta su casco derecho frontal- hasta nunca...

Mientras el casco venía hacia mí, yo seguía buscando algo en el cofre y como dos segundos antes de ser aplastado se pudo ver que saqué algo del cofre... cuando Nitro Doom pisó, el polvo se levantó como en una tormenta de arena, mis amigos y Twilight se cubrían de la arena con algunas mesas con forma de champiñon... cuando el humo se fue, Nitro Doom comenzó a hablar...

**-ND:** Parece que Alex se ah vuelto débil desde que me sacó de su cuerpo...

Pero entonces, el casco de Nitro Doom se comenzó a levantar muy lenta y dramáticamente, yo estaba levantando su casco muy difícilmente, mis amigos pudieron ver que mis ojos café se cambiaron a rojo fuego...

**-Flash:** Eso lo explica, tomó una flor de fuego...

**-Alex equipado:** Y ahora... -levanto su casco por completo- soy Alex equipado, tu peor pesadilla Axel Doom porque vengo más poderoso que nunca...

Entonces usé una especie de lanza llamas que salía de mi boca, con eso él quitó su casco para luego meterlo en una nube, la cual se evaporó en un segundo...

**-Alex equipado:** Ahora, será mejor que dejes a mi amigo en paz...

**EN LA MENTE DE NITRO KING...**

Era un espacio de color negro, no había nada de luz, excepto por unos agujeros que al parecer eran los ojos de Nitro King... Nitro King se encontraba encadenado de sus cuatro cascos(como si estuviera crucificado), incluyendo sus alas, el estaba inconsciente pero de pronto despertó...

**-Nitro King:** Ay mi cabeza, que... ¿qué pasó?...

Entonces Nitro King enfocó su atención en las pantallas que brillaban, que eran sus ojos...

**-Alex equipado:** Ahora, será mejor que dejes a mi amigo en paz...

**-King:** Ya recuerdo, Axel Doom me está controlando... tengo que intentar darle un mensaje...

**EN LA PLAZA...**

Yo estaba intentando liberar a Nitro King, pero para eso debía cansar a Axel Doom, pero hasta ahora nada había funcionado, cuando de pronto...

**-Nitro King:** ALEX...

El sacudió su cabeza y volvió en sí...

**-Nitro Doom:** Wow, eso fue raro...

**-Nitro King:** Usa el verdadero poder de la Espada turbo...

**-Alex equipado:** ¿La espada turbo?... -saco la espada...

**-Nitro King:** Tu sabes usar mejor que yo esa espada, usa su verdadero poder...

**-Alex equipado:** Creo que tengo una idea...

Nitro Doom intentó pisarme otra vez, pero yo volé muy alto para evitarlo, lancé la espada hacia arriba y le lancé una gran bola de fuego, y cuando la atrapé, estaba totalmente transformada...

**-Alex equipado:** Oh si, ahora tengo nuevos trucos, porque ahora tengo la Espada de Fuego -levanto la espada**(pueden verla en La Galería)**...

Comencé a bajar en picada hacia Nitro Doom con la espada en la mano, el usó el Golpe de las Tinieblas(es bastante parecido al puñetazo arco iris, una capa negra de energía cubre su casco) para detenerme, pero no funcionó y lo único que se pudo ver fue que rosé a Nitro Doom con la espada y aterricé de pie, en cambio, Nitro Doom cayó al suelo como piedra en el agua...

**-Alex equipado:** Muy bien, hora de acabar con esto...

Y dicho esto, volé lo más alto que pude y caí en picada, Nitro Doom se estaba levantando un poco pero le dí un Puñetazo Arco iris justo en la cabeza, se escuchó un gran sonido, como si hubiera golpeado un pedazo de metal con un martillo, yo me detuve en seco y Nitro Doom se quedó con la boca abierta y con los ojos en blanco por el golpe... entonces el alma de Axel Doom salió por su pecho y se escapó atravesando la tierra

Yo me quité de encima de Nitro King, perdí mi poder de fuego al igual que la espada turbo, Nitro King comenzó a encogerse, hasta que finalmente regresó a su tamaño original...

**-Twilight:** Alex, eso fue increíble, hace mucho que no te veía pelear así...

**-Alex:** Jeje, que puedo decir... es mi trabajo

**-Alcaldesa:** Y hablando de trabajo...

**-Alex:** Alcaldesa, que sorpresa...

**-Alcaldesa:** Adivine quién va a reparar todos los daños por la avalancha, la pelea y los cráteres...

**-Comet:** Amigo, el camino de la izquierda está libre para salir volando como cobardes...

**-Alex:** Tranquilo, tengo magia y herramientas, terminaré con todo muy pronto...

Entonces sentí que estaba pisando un charco de algo liquido...

**-Alex:** Oye Comet, sé que te asustó la transformación de Nitro King pero por favor... -miro al suelo y al parecer ese liquido era sangre...

La sangre provenía de Nitro King, específicamente del costado y la cabeza de Nitro King...

**-Alex:** NITRO KING... -voy hasta el- ay no, lo siento amigo, tengo que llevarte a la enfermería

Lo comencé a levantar cuidadosamente y ya cuando lo levanté fuí volando hasta el hospital, mis amigos y Twilight también venían detrás de mí, no sabía si Nitro King lo iba a lograr pues el hospital estaba muy lejos, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, y lo peor es que todo era mi culpa...

**EN EL HOSPITAL...**

Habíamos llegado al hospital de Ponyville, el cual por suerte estaba intacto, Nitro King se debilitaba poco a poco así que lo llevaron a urgencias...

**-Alex:** Espero que se ponga bien, sino lo hace... será por mí

**-Twilight:** Alex, no fue tu culpa, tu lo salvaste de tu contra parte, eh ¿cómo dijiste que se llama?...

**-Alex:** Axel Doom, y ya se que lo libré de el, pero el volverá, y mas fuerte ya que le quitó mucho poder a Nitro King...

**-Doctor:** Disculpe, ¿usted es amigo del poni herido?

**-Alex:** Así es, ¿se va a poner bien?

**-Doctor:** Su cuerpo y su cerebro se recuperarán, pero perdió mucha sangre, necesitamos mas para una transfusión, ¿sabe de algún familiar que pudiera donarle un poco?

**-Alex:** Bueno, eso será un problema... su familia no quiere verlo por el momento, ¿mi sangre no serviría?...

**-Doctor:** Lo siento señor, pero la sangre de otro animal diferente a la de un equino no funcionará...

Entonces me quito el amuleto del cuello...

**-Alex:** Y que tal ahora...

**-Doctor:** Oiga, no se como hizo eso, pero supongo que serviría, pero no podemos sacarle tanta como la que el necesita, necesitaríamos otros dos pegasos donadores...

**-Alex:** Pegasos, ¿eh?...

**EN LA SALA DE ESPERA...**

**-Flash:** Claro que no...

**-Comet:** Ni lo sueñes...

**-Alex:** Vamos chicos, es nuestro amigo, sino lo hacemos morirá...

**-Flash:** Oye, puedo soportar 3 toneladas de peso sobre mí, pero no soporto la presencia de agujas y jeringas a mi alrededor...

**-Comet:** Igual yo, prefiero ser atado de cascos para pelear con timberwolfs a que me pinchen con una aguja...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, ustedes me obligaron... BOSQUE EVERFREE

Y dicho eso, mis amigos se quedaron paralizados...

**-Alex:** Tranquilos... -los levanto con mi magia- esto solo dolerá por un momento...

Entonces volví a entrar a la sala de urgencias, las enfermeras ya estaban con agujas en la boca mientras mis amigos tenían una cara de grito paralizada...

**-Cosmic Waves:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...

**EN LA SALA DE ESPERA...**

**-Alex:** ¿Ven?... les dije que solo dolería un momento...

Todos nos estábamos frotando la cutie mark ya que de ahí sacaron la sangre...

**-Comet:** Espero que se ponga bien, porque sino... voy a recuperar mi sangre de una forma u otra...

**-Flash:** Sabes, te tienen que aguijonear para el trasplante...

**-Comet:** Saben, mejor que se la quede... oye, y porqué no trajimos a un changeling para la donación en lugar de ser nosotros...

**-Alex:** Después de lo que le hicimos a sus tropas, no deben estar muy sanos que se diga...

**EN EL REINO CHANGELING...**

Chrysalis estaba descansando en una cama de hospital, junto con otros cientos de changelings...

**-Doctor changeling:** Reina, me temo que la mayor parte del reino está en condición de no recuperarse, ya que Nitro King y Alex Tools los golpearon muy fuerte, sin mencionar la gran caída que sufrió todo el reino...

**-Chrysalis:** ¿Cuantos... ¿cuantos changelings siguen en buena condición?, o al menos con esperanzas de sobrevivir...

**-Doctor:** Contándola a usted y a mí... solo el 1%(500 de medio millón)

**-Chrysalis:** ¿Tan pocos?... *gruñido* ALEX TOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS...

**DE VUELTA EN PONYVILLE...**

Seguíamos esperando la respuesta del doctor, mis amigos estaban volando en círculos mientras que yo charlaba con Twilight...

**-Alex:** A ver Twilight, si el libro no es tuyo... ¿de quién es?...

**-Twilight:** Si, sobre eso... -el doctor sale- bueno, te cuento luego...

Volamos rápidamente a donde estaba el doctor esperando una buena noticia...

**-Alex:** ¿Y bien doc?...

**-Doctor:** Bueno, tengo una buena y una mala...

**-Comet:** Primero las buenas...

**-Doctor:** Su amigo se va a poner bien, por suerte, su sangre es compatible con la de los tres, no sabemos como sus sangres son diferentes pero el es compatible con todas...

**-Alex:** Jeje, si que raro...

**-Flash:** Pero cuales son las malas...

**-Doctor:** Se tiene que quedar en el hospital por un cierto tiempo, está muy débil y herido así que tendremos que tenerlo en tratamiento hasta que se recupere... eso es todo lo que podemos decirles por ahora...

**-Flash:** Bueno, al menos estará bien, eso es bueno...

**-Alex:** Pero, ¿cuanto tardará en recuperarse?...

**24 DE DICIEMBRE(o sea un mes después)...**

Ya era 24 de diciembre, Ponyville estaba cubierta por una capa de nieve, parecía globo de nieve, nosotros estábamos en casa disfrutando de un chocolate caliente, sin Nitro King, quien seguía en el hospital, llevaba un mes en su tratamiento, dijeron que nos avisarían si salía, o si surgía algo, pero no hemos sabido nada de el en todo el mes...

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

**-Alex:** Me pregunto quién será... -voy hacia la puerta con mi taza en la mano, cuando abrí la puerta ví que era Derpy con su uniforme de cartera- hola Derpy, ¿nos llegó algo en el correo?

**-Derpy:** Si, traigo una carta para Nitro King...

**-Alex:** El no se encuentra por el momento, pero yo se la daré cuando lo vea... -tomo la carta- ¿no tienes nada mas?

**-Derpy:** Pues... -mete la boca a la bolsa- vamos a ver... -sale con un paquete en la boca- fengo un faquete fara Flash Sentry...

Entonces Flash bajó muy apurado para agarrar el paquete con la boca...

**-Flash:** Gracias Derfy... -le guiña el ojo a lo cual ella se sonroja- nos vemos la froxima que me traigas corresfondecia... -se va a la sala

**-Derpy:** Oh, ¿en qué estaba?... oh sí... -mete la boca a la bolsa y sale con una carta- esta va fara los Cosmic Waves...

**-Alex:** Si, somos nosotros... -tomo la carta y la leo de reojo- bla bla bla *suspiro*, CHICOS... -estrello la puerta

**-Derpy:** Igualmente Alex... -entonces Comet sale y le da un bit para volver a entrar- bueno, al menos me dieron propina... -se va volando con una sonrisa

**EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

**-Alex:** CHICOS, NOS LLEGÓ UNA CARTA DE NITRO KING...

Entonces Comet le escupió chocolate caliente en la cara a Flash...

**-Flash:** Oye, cuidado con el paquete...

**-Comet:** Pues que ordenaste... -dijo limpiándose el chocolate de la boca

**-Flash:** Verán, ya les dije que fuí parte de la academia de Canterlot, ¿verdad?, pues... -abre el paquete- me enviaron mi vieja armadura... -se la pone- ¿cómo me veo?...

**-Comet:** Mmmm, te queda bien incluso después de tanto tiempo, no has perdido tu figura, ¿eh?...

**-Flash:** Si, pero también es porque la armadura se ajusta, así no se preocupan por la talla de nuevos guardias...

**-Alex:** Oigan en serio, podría ser importante, déjenme leerles lo que dice...

**_Queridos amigos de los Cosmic Waves_**

**_El tratamiento fue todo un éxito y me siento mucho mejor, y justo a tiempo porque no quería perderme el festival de los corazones cálidos de Canterlot(o sea navidad para los humanos)... los espero acá..._**

**_Su amigo, Nitro King_**

**-Comet:** Genial, al final todo salió bien...

**-Flash:** Oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir con Nitro King a Canterlot?... -dijo quitándose el casco

**-Alex:** Pero claro que sí... pero primero quiero avisarle a mis amigas, la navidad es una festividad especial, y quiero estar con mi familia...

**DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...**

Ya habíamos avisado a cinco de mis amigas, que vendrían siendo Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy... después de tantas vueltas, las chicas, Comet, Flash, Trueno y yo estábamos afuera de la biblioteca, yo toqué a la puerta pero se abrió sola, cuando entramos a la biblioteca, vimos una nota en la mesa que decía...

_**Queridas amigas**_

_**Si vienen a buscarme y encuentran esta nota es porque me fuí a Canterlot para celebrar el festival de los corazones cálidos, si quieren pueden venir, solo les pido que le digan a los Cosmic Waves, la banda de Alex, que le tengo una sorpresa para uno de sus miembros...**_

_**Twilight**_

**-Alex:** ¿Entonces se fué a Canterlot?, y a que se refiere con una sorpresa...

**-Rarity:** Será mejor tomar el tren cuanto antes...

**-Alex:** Es cierto, nos vamos a Canterlot...

Entonces todos salimos corriendo a la estación de trenes, en cuanto llegamos, el tren llegó y todos subimos, cuando el tren partió comenzamos a pensar cual podría ser esa sorpresa, y para quién...

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS...**

Ya estábamos llegando y el festival de los corazones cálidos ya había comenzado, nosotros los Cosmic Waves estábamos viajando en la parte exterior del tren, solo hablando para pasar el rato...

**-Alex:** Oigan, ¿a qué creen que se refiriera Twilight con eso de la sorpresa?

**-Comet:** No lo se, a lo mejor era el nacimiento de su hijo...

**-Flash:** Pero si eso es, ¿desde cuanto tiempo atrás estaba embarazada?

**-Alex:** No lo se, pero la verdad todo ese asunto del bebe de mi visión me está poniendo nervioso... -el silbato del tren suena- al fin llegamos...

Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos, saltamos del tren y corrimos al castillo, ya que si alguien sabía de Twilight tenía que ser la princesa Celestia...

**EN LA SALA DEL TRONO...**

La sala del trono estaba bastante decorada al estilo navideño, incluyendo los vitrales(hay nuevos vitrales) de cuando llegué a Equestria, cuando vencimos a Nightmare Moon, incluso cuando usé mi varita para vencer a Discord... las princesas estaban en sus tronos, y adivinen quién estaba en un tercer trono, el padre tiempo, también conocido como...

**-Alex:** PAPÁ... -le doy un abrazo- Que bueno poder verte en este día tan especial...

**-Brian:** También me alegra que hayas podido venir, imagino que vienes a preguntar por Twilight...

**-Alex:** Si, ¿como sabías?...

**-Brian:** Ella me dijo, dijo que si los veía, que les diera este pergamino... -me da el pergamino- no me dijo porqué, solo dijo que se los diera...

**-Alex:** Muy bien... -abro el pergamino- a ver que dice... dice que debemos ir al hospital de Canterlot, que nuestra sorpresa espera allá...

**-Celestia:** Será mejor que vallas Alex, pero no antes de darte tu regalo... -saca un regalo verde de atrás suyo- vamos ábrelo...

Yo comencé a abrir el regalo, y cuando quité la tapa saqué un libro de hechizos bastante antiguo...

**-Alex:** "Hechizos para unicornios de Starswirl, solo para unicornios del mas alto nivel"... genial, gracias por el regalo princesa Celestia...

**-Celestia:** Espero que te sirva...

**-Fluttershy:** Ahm, Alex...

**-Alex:** ¿Sí que pasa?

**-Fluttershy:** Ahm, solo quiero decirte que Twilight nos espera...

**-Alex:** Oh claro, ya tengo que irme princesa, la veré luego...

Yo salí corriendo con el libro en mis manos, mis amigos se quedaron atrás, hasta que decidieron venir...

**DESPUÉS...**

Estaba de camino al hospital de Canterlot, o al menos esa era la idea, ya que al final terminé perdido...

**-Alex:** Ok, no eh estado en Canterlot lo suficiente, supongo que si regreso y doy la vuelta en albuquerque...

**-¿?:** ALEX...

Yo voltee en dirección a esa misteriosa voz, al parecer era un poni que yo conocí hace algún tiempo, mi amigo de la guardia real, Lightning Storm**(pueden verlo en La Galería en su forma invernal)**...

**-Storm:** Hola amigo, nos volvemos a ver...

**-Alex:** Hola Lightning Storm, oye ¿podrías ayudarme?, es que me perdí, igual que en mi visita al castillo...

**-Storm:** Ay Alex, contigo no se puede, pero enserio a donde se supone que ibas...

**-Alex:** Iba al hospital de Canterlot, pero me perdí...

**-Storm:** Bueno, si quieres puedo llevarte...

**-¿?:** PAPÁ, DATE PRISA...

**-Alex:** ¿Y esa voz?

**-Storm:** Es la voz de mi hijo, Button Mash...

**-Alex:** ¡¿Button es tu hijo?!

**-Storm:** ¿Lo conoces de Ponyville?

**-Alex:** Si, es uno de mis rivales en cuanto a vídeo juegos, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿porqué no te eh visto antes por allá con él?

**-Storm:** Ser parte de la guardia real es mucho trabajo, los entrenamientos y la vigilancia apenas me dan tiempo de ver a mi familia, de hecho, solo los veo durante festividades o algunos días que el capitán se encuentra en condición de no poder asistir...

**-Pensamiento de Alex: **Ya veo porqué Flash se salió de la guardia real, espero que después de tanto que hemos pasado vuelva a entrenar

**-Alex:** Debe ser bastante triste no poder estar con tu familia, yo se de eso...

**-Storm:** De hecho no es tan malo, aunque nos veamos poco, aún así aprovechamos el tiempo, de hecho ahora mismo debería estar vigilando en el castillo, pero dejé un muñeco en mi lugar...

**EN EL PUESTO DE LIGHTNING STORM...**

Shining Armor estaba pasando por ahí, y lo único que había era un muñeco para golpear pintado de gris, el capitán solo se le quedó viendo a los "ojos" del "guardia"...

**-Shining Armor:** Muy bien Lightning Storm, me gusta tu seriedad, sigue así... -se aleja de ahí

Pero cuando el capitán se va, se le cae la cabeza al muñeco...

**DE VUELTA EN LA PLAZA DE CANTERLOT...**

**-Alex:** Espero que no tengas problemas, pero si algún día te sucede algo, tu dile que conoces al príncipe Tools

**-Storm:** Pero creí que no eras de la realeza...

**-Alex:** Shining Armor no sabe eso... -le doy un choque de cascos- bueno, entonces supongo que ya te vas...

**-Storm:** Si, tal ves un día te presente a mi esposa, y volviendo a lo de antes, si regresas y das la vuelta a la derecha en la pastelería, deberías poder ver el hospital en un momento... -se va con su familia- adiós...

**-Alex:** Bueno, mejor me voy, ya quiero saber como es el bebe de Comet... -me voy volando

**DESPUÉS...**

Gracias a las indicaciones de Lightning Storm, estaba dentro del hospital, lo único que me faltaba era encontrar la habitación, así que para facilitarme la búsqueda fuí con la poni de la recepción, solo que para no asustarla me acerqué a ella en mi forma de alicornio...

**-Alex:** Disculpe, busco a una unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle, ¿sabe donde está?

**-Recepcionista:** Si querido, dame un momento... -comienza a revisar una tabla- ah sí, Twilight Sparkle, se encuentra en la habitación D8... si quiere puedo guiarlo...

**-Alex:** Descuide, puedo ir solo...

**-Recepcionista:** Muy bien, la habitación está subiendo las escaleras...

**-Alex:** Gracias... -voy volando hacia las escaleras- nos vemos luego...

**-Recepcionista:** OIGA, NO SE VUELA EN EL HOSPITAL...

**EN EL SEGUNDO PISO...**

Estaba en busca de la habitación donde estaba Twilight, cada paso que daba me ponía más pensativo, si Thunderspeed es hijo de Comet, ¿eso significa que soy su tío?, ¿Comet se ira a vivir con Twilight?, ¿afectará en algo a mi amistad con Comet o Twilight?, lo único seguro es que debo apoyarlo, así como el y Flash me han apoyado desde aquel día que nos conocimos...

**-Alex:** A ver, D5... D6... D7... aquí es, D8... muy bien, llegó la hora...

Entonces toqué a la puerta, pero no recibí respuesta así que abrí ligeramente la puerta, lo mas raro es que no había luz, tal ves estaba durmiendo o algo, así que abrí la puerta lentamente, cuando pude entrar a la habitación la puerta se cerró detrás de mi, prendí la luz y realmente me llevé una sorpresa...

**-¿?:** SORPRESA ALEX TOOLS...

Las mane6(incluyendo a Twilight), mis amigos Comet, Flash y Nitro King y las princesas Celestia y Luna estaban reunidas alrededor de la cama donde estaba Twilight, yo me quedé pasmado con mis alas bien abiertas porque muy pocas veces me han sorprendido así, tanto que hasta mis herramientas salieron de mis costados...

**-Alex:** Vaya.. -guardo mis herramientas realmente habéis conseguido sorprenderme, no tenía ni idea... -les dije como Español

**-Comet:** ¿Y porqué hablas así?

**-Alex:** No lo se, siempre quise hablar así... y por cierto, ¿porqué planearon esto?

**-Flash:** ¿Recuerdas el asunto de la visión?

**-Alex:** Oh si, ¿la sorpresa es que soy tío?

**-Twilight:** Alex, la verdadera sorpresa es que... ERES PADRE

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, la mandíbula me quedó colgada con la lengua por fuera... Pinkie Pie metió mi lengua en mi boca y luego me la cerró, simplemente no podía creer lo que dijo Twilight, solo tengo 17, ¿cómo, cuando, donde, porqué?...

**-Twilight:** Alex, se que en este momento tienes muchas preguntas, así que, qué tal si te recuerdo aquél día...

* * *

***FLASHBACK DEL 2 DE NOVIEMBRE(o sea en el capítulo 5)...***

_Todo comienza en el concierto de hace más de un mes, yo estaba entre el público escuchando la canción que me estaba dedicando Alex Tools y su banda..._

_Ideal _  
_Ideal _  
_Ideal_

_-**Alex:** ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CONCIERTO, PORQUE LO REPETIREMOS ALGÚN OTRO DÍA CUANDO TENGA ESTAS GANAS DE TOCAR..._

_Alex Tools bajó del escenario y se fue a caminar sin rumbo, yo lo comencé a perseguir, cuando finalmente lo alcancé hablé con el..._

_**-Twilight:** Alex..._

_**-Alex:** ¿Twilight?... -voltea- oh hola Twilight, ¿qué pasa?_

_**-Twilight:** Veras, tengo algunas dudas que quiero que me respondas... ¿Nitro King y tú no estaban peleados?..._

_**-Alex:** Si, el me salvó la vida de cierta forma, además de que hacemos buen equipo..._

_**-Twilight:** Nunca hubiera pensado que Nitro King te salvaría la vida, y otra cosa... ¿Comet no estaba muerto?, todo el pueblo estuvo hoy en su entierro..._

_**-Alex:** Si... -me rasco el cuello- me gustaría contarte eso, en serio, pero causaría problemas, no solo a mí..._

_**-Twilight:** Entiendo, oye quería saber si..._

_**-Alex:** ¿Qué pasa?..._

_**-Twilight:** Bueno, veras, este concierto me hizo pensar varias cosas... bueno, yo quería darte algo... un regalo_

_**-Alex:** ¿En serio?, mi cumpleaños fue hace 11 días..._

_**-Twilight:** Solo acompáñame a la biblioteca..._

_**DESPUÉS...**_

_Luego de una caminata no muy larga ya estábamos dentro de la biblioteca, yo le dije que esperara un poco en la sala mientras preparaba mi regalo, así que rápidamente fuí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y Alex se quedó solo..._

_**MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**_

_Alex estaba sentado mientras leía un libro(de Daring Do), ya estaba lista pero algo nerviosa..._

_**-Twilight:** ALEX, ¿PUEDES VENIR POR FAVOR?_

_**-Alex:** UN SEGUNDO... -saca su varita y deja el libro donde estaba, entonces volvió a guardar su varita- muy bien, espero que el regalo sea un pastel..._

_El comenzó a volar en dirección a mi habitación, yo estaba algo nerviosa, pero decidida..._

_Cuando Alex entró a la habitación, la luz estaba apagada, y cuando la encendió observó que estaba en cama recostada en una pose muy seductora y que traía un uniforme de estudiante humana..._

_**-Twilight:** Hola Alex... -le dije muy picara- que opinas de mi regalo..._

_**-Alex:** Aaaah... -dijo algo ruborizado- sabes Twilight, creo que mis amigos me están buscando, será mejor que... -pero la puerta se cerró y sonó algo como *CLICK*- ay... ¿Twilight podrías abrir?_

_**-Twilight:** Vamos Alex... -bajo de la cama- ...¿no me digas que no te gusta como me veo?... -lo pongo contra la puerta- tu papa dijo que así se visten las hembras del mundo humano, además, Rarity le puso mucho esfuerzo a este uniforme_

_**-Pensamiento de Alex:** Voy a matar a Rarity cuando la vea..._

_**-Alex:** Eh Twilight, no creo que sea buena idea, además de que solo eres una niña... -dijo muy sonrojado_

_**-Twilight:** ¿Niña?, si soy mayor que tú... -acerqué más mi cara a la suya pero el la alejó- pero aparte de eso, bien sabes que tus impulsos son más fuertes que tú... -el toca la puerta con su cabeza- solo déjate llevar... -yo le lamí la mejilla a lo cual el se sonrojó más..._

_**-Alex:** Twilight, se bien que es lo que quieres, y no creo que sea buena idea..._

_**-Twilight:** ¿Porqué?... -me siento en la cama- estoy segura que quieres, además, ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta mi apariencia?_

_**-Pensamiento de Alex: **Vaya, debo admitir que si me gusta PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO... ese Alex malvado que mencionó Flash realmente me está cambiando_

_**-Alex:** Twilight, aunque admito que te ves... tu sabes, atrayente, no me parece correcto..._

_Mientras él estaba hablando yo estaba leyendo un libro a escondidas, Alex se dió cuenta y me lo quitó con su varita..._

_**-Alex:** A ver... -dijo sin estar rojo- "100 maneras de seducir a cualquier semental, libro escrito y autorizado por la princesa Luna"... wow, no puedo creer esto..._

_**-Twilight:** Jeje, ¿qué esté leyendo un libro sobre como seducirte?... -dije apenada_

_**-Alex:** No, yo me refiero a que la princesa Luna haya escrito un libro sobre como seducir hombres y que esté soltera... y además dice que están garantizados..._

_**-Twilight:** Bueno, supongo que te debo una... -Alex me dispara con un hechizo que desaparece mi ropa- ¿qué pasó con mi traje?_

_**-Alex:** Es lo que dice la forma 75, si eres un unicornio y el sujeto se resiste o se niega, use este hechizo... al parecer remueve las prendas del objetivo..._

_**-Twilight:** Alex... eso significa que tú..._

_**-Alex:** Shhh... -puso su dedo en mi boca- solo deja que un humano te enseñe algo que ningún libro puede enseñarte..._

_**-Twilight:** ¿Entonces ya te olvidaste tan pronto todo eso de que no es correcto?... -le dije algo sonrojada_

_**-Alex:** Supongo que en parte tienes razón con eso de los impulsos..._

_**ADVERTENCIA... ESCENA LEMON A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA, SI QUIEREN NO LO LEAN, TAMPOCO ES FUNDAMENTAL, PERO SI QUIEREN SEGUIR NO PUEDO HACER NADA...**_

_El me besó y nos quedamos así un rato acostados sobre la cama, podía sentir como exploraba mi boca con su lengua lo que hacía que la temperatura de mi cuerpo empezara a subir, definitivamente eso era lo que algunos libros describen como estar excitada, se sentía muy bien pero entonces Alex Tools lo hizo mucho mejor, ya que comenzó a acariciar mi cintura con sus manos de una forma que me hacía sentir bastante bien mientras se sostenía con sus alas, ese placer no se parecía a nada que haya sentido antes..._

_Entonces el rompió el beso y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras me hacía cosquillas con sus alas, luego me miro de una forma bastante picara, era como si tuviera a alguien más dentro de el..._

_**-Alex:** Twilight, ¿estas lista para subir de nivel de placer?..._

_**-Twilight:** Oh Alex, nunca te había visto así, enséñame que es lo que se te metió..._

_Entonces el lamió los dedos de su mano derecha y comenzó a frotar mi parte privada mientras me volvía a besar, yo comencé a dar gemidos de placer por tal acto, sin duda le pasó algo..._

_**-Alex:** Twilight, ¿qué te parecería pasar al evento principal?... -decía mientras seguía con el acto anterior_

_**-Twilight:** Oh Alex... *gemido* no se que te pasó... *gemido* pero me gusta..._

_**-Alex:** Entonces esto te encantará... -se quita el elemento de la armonía del cuello..._

_Yo me asombré al ver que Alex era un alicornio, no se como pasó eso, pero ahora que es un poni supongo que no es tan malo tener relaciones con el... de pronto pude sentí que algo me tocó, era su miembro que estaba erecto a mas no poder, el comenzó a acercar su miembro a mi parte privada, entonces se quedo quieto y comenzó a hablar_

_**-Alex:** Twilight, ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?_

_Yo estaba bastante caliente, y también sonrojada, yo quería seguir pero después de que me hizo esa pregunta lo dude..._

_**-Twilight:** Alex... *jadeo* claro que quiero... *jadeo* pero empieza con algo suave... *jadeo* seguro entiendes que es mi primera vez_

_**-Alex:** Lo se Twily, y se de que hablas, así que comenzaremos despacio..._

_Entonces el comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de mi, sentí un gran dolor en ese momento, pero de algún modo me gustaba, yo daba gemidos por ese acto, pero entonces lo metió totalmente de un solo golpe, podía sentir un liquido brotar dentro de mi, según eh leido era algo que pasaba la primera vez, era un sangrado que indicaba que ya no era lo que se llamaba "ser virgen"... yo puse una cara de dolor en ese momento, y claro que Alex lo notó..._

_**-Alex:** Twilight, ¿estas bien?... lo siento no sé porqué hice eso, creo que esto fue mala idea..._

_El quería sacar su miembro de mi vagina, pero yo lo detuve_

_**-Twilight:** Tranquilo Alex... duele pero me gusta, quiero que sigas... por favor_

_**-Alex:** Twilight... de acuerdo, seguiré despacio, dime cuando quieras que me detenga_

_Entonces el sacó su miembro lentamente y lo comenzó a introducir, yo daba gemidos de placer y también sonidos de dolor, el quería detenerse pero yo le decía que siguiera_

_**-Twilight:** Alex... *gemido* por favor... *gemido* hazlo mas rápido..._

_En ese momento, el tenía una cara de decisión y saco un poco su miembro y lo introdujo muy rápido y fuerte... yo grité de dolor, pero conforme seguía haciendo eso me empezaba a gustar..._

_**-Alex:** Ah Twilight... esto se siente increíble... tu interior se siente muy bien..._

_**-Twilight:** Oh Alex, esta vez si me duele mucho..._

_**-Alex:** Tranquila, el dolor se irá pronto_

_El dolor comenzaba a irse, comenzaba a gustarme lo que estaba haciendo, tanto que quise hacerlo mejor para el, así que con mis cascos agaché su cabeza y comencé a hacer algo con su cuerno que lo hizo tener un rubor bastante grande, ya que lo metí en mi boca y comencé a lamerlo mientras lo metía y sacaba __repetidamente_

_**-Alex:** AH TWILIGHT... eso se siente genial, no sabía que mi cuerno podía sentir placer... _

_Ambos estábamos con la cara muy roja, incluso comencé a sentir algo diferente_

_**-Alex:** Twilight, creo que voy a..._

_**-Twilight:** -saco su cuerno de mi boca- Alex... *jadeo* eyacula dentro de mí_

_**-Alex:** ¿Qué haga qué?..._

_**-Twilight:** Es otra forma... *jadeo* de decir que te... *jadeo* corras dentro de mí_

_**-Alex:** Twilight... me voy a..._

_Entonces ambos gritamos de placer_

_**-Alex y Twilight:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHH SÍ_

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

* * *

**-Alex: **KA... KE, KI KO KU... ¿y porqué no recuerdo nada?

**-Twilight:** Bueno... yo quería que fuera sorpresa, así que... digamos que...

* * *

***DE REGRESO EN EL FLASHBACK***

Estábamos recostados en la cama de Twilight, después de lo que pasamos...

**-Twilight:** Alex... -volteo a verlo

**-Alex:** Twilight... -me voltea a ver- eso fue... bueno, tu sabes, divertido... pero creo que ya debo irme...

**-Twilight:** Si, pero antes de eso...

Mi cuerno se iluminó y le disparé un hechizo que hizo que le brillaran los ojos y luego los cerrara, entonces lo levanté con mi magia y abrí la puerta de la biblioteca para luego dejarlo en el suelo...

**-Nitro King:** CHICOS YA LO VÍ... ESTÁ FRENTE A LA BIBLIOTECA

**DE VUELTA EN LA REALIDAD**

* * *

**-Alex:** ¿ME BORRASTE LA MEMORIA?... espera, Rarity...

Ella comenzó a mover los ojos a todas partes

**-Alex:** ¿Tú hiciste ese traje de estudiante que usó Twilight?...

**-Rarity:** Yo no sabía para que era, yo solo seguí el diseño que Twilight pidió

**-Comet:** Eh amigo, ¿no quieres ver a tu hijo?

**-Alex:** Tienes razón, estaba tan ocupado con los detalles que me olvidé de el... -entonces me acerqué al pequeño que tenía Twilight en sus cascos

Pero antes de poder verle el rostro, la puerta se abrió repentinamente de golpe

**-Alex:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**-¿?:** Oh lo siento, ¿llegué en mal momento?... -dijo la silueta en la puerta

**-Alex:** Oh... lo siento Storm... -entonces Lightning Storm entró a la habitación- perdón si me desquito contigo, es que eh pasado por mucho en esta hora, resulta que tengo un hijo con una unicornio que me borró la memoria de aquella noche

**-Lightning Storm:** ¿Tienes un hijo y no me dijiste?

**-Alex:** Te estoy diciendo que me borraron la memoria, te lo presentaré cuando lo vea... -entonces volví a acercarme al pequeño

Pero otra ves la puerta se abrió de golpe, todos observamos una silueta bastante conocida

**-Alex:** Esperen, yo te conozco...

**-Todos:** ¿TONY?

La silueta era del poni futbolista Tony, no podíamos creer que estuviera aquí, la última vez que lo ví explotó...

**-Tony:** Hola princesa Celestia, cuanto tiempo sin verla...

**-Celestia:** Tony, al fín te encuentro... Lightning Storm, arrestalo

-Storm: Si princesa... -la saluda como militar- por el mandato de la princesa Celestia, esta bajo arresto Tony...

Dicho eso, los ojos de Tony brillaron y Lightning Storm intentó taclearlo, pero Tony se agachó y lo esquivó fácilmente**(N/A: Recuerden que Tony puede ver el futuro cercano)**...

**-Alex:** ¿Qué quieres aquí Tony?

**-Tony:** Te dije que volvería...

**-Alex:** No, no lo hiciste...

**-Tony:** Oh, pues regresaré... -cierra la puerta y luego la vuelve a abrir- TE DIJE QUE VOLVERÍA...

**-Alex:** ¿Y qué quieres aquí?

**-Tony:** Vine por tu hijo... -desaparece y aparece junto a Twilight y toma al pequeño- gracias señora Tools... -se desaparece y aparece en la puerta y se hecha a correr

**-Twilight:** OYE, DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO

**-Alex:** Tranquila Twilight, nos encargaremos de esto... VAMOS COSMIC WAVES

Comet, Flash, Nitro King y yo salimos de la habitación, cuando pasamos por el pasillo vimos a Lightning Storm quitándose jeringas con su magia, mientras Tony iba corriendo por la escalera, nosotros volamos para seguirlo...

**AFUERA DEL HOSPITAL...**

Cuando salimos del hospital, vimos que Tony estaba en una ventana del castillo y luego entró...

**-Alex:** Flash, ¿qué hay en esa habitación?

**-Flash:** Bueno, algo de basura, el portal al mundo humano, algunos suministros... *toing*EL PORTAL... ay no, planea escapar al mundo humano...

**-Comet:** TENEMOS QUE APURARNOS...

**-Alex:** No chicos, si vamos todos juntos al mundo humano, seguro dañará a Thunderspeed...

**-King:** ¿Quién?...

**-Alex:** Solo quedense aquí.. -me voy volando hasta la ventana donde estaba Tony

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL PORTAL...**

Estaba llegando a la ventana cuando pude ver a Tony con mi hijo en sus cascos, nos vimos fijamente hasta que mi padre entró, ya que Tony se fue al mundo humano...

**-Alex:** THUNDERSPEED... papa, vuelve el tiempo igual aquí y allá...

Entonces Brian Tools sacó una varita parecida a la mía, solo que tenía un reloj de arena, el reloj brilló y su arena comenzó a subir en lugar de viajar

**-Brian:** Listo

**-Alex:** Muy bien, me voy al mundo humano... -aparezco una mochila con mi varita- ¿cuanto tiempo tengo para volver?

**-Brian:** Veamos... tienes dos lunas para recuperar a Thunderspeed

**-Alex:** Oh y por cierto, cuando vuelva tendremos una seria charla tu, yo y la princesa Celestia sobre los secretos... -me lanzó hacia el portal

**EN EL PORTAL...**

Sentía que mi cuerpo se estiraba y giraba en un vórtice de energía, estaba realmente enojado por lo que hizo Tony, había hecho cosas malas, terribles y horribles, pero esta ves se pasó de mi limite, ya me tiene hasta el cuerno... esta ves me libraré de el para siempre...

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO HUMANO...**

Tony estaba con Thunderspeed en sus manos de humano, ya que el viaje lo afectó como a mis amigos, el lo miraba con una sonrisa siniestra mientras que el pequeño lo miraba con unos brillantes ojos rojos que recién se iban abriendo

**-Tony:** Muajajajajajaja, tu serás un gran secuaz, contigo a mi lado venceremos a Alex Tools, ni él es tan despiadado como para atacar a su propio hijo...

Thunderspeed lo miraba con una cara de ingenuidad mientras se mordía su manita

**-Thunderspeed:** To... ny -le dijo muy tiernamente

**-Tony:** Oooow, cosita... será lindo tenerte como mi hijo, ¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?... -se da una bofetada- si el jefe me viera así seguro me liquidaría... -lo señala con su dedo- no me engañarás con tu ternura de recién nacido, ni siquiera... porque... tu primera palabra... fuera "Tony"

Ese momento tan tierno fue detenido por mí, ya que finalmente llegué al mundo humano

**-Alex:** TONY... ¿DONDE ESTAS? -grite muy furioso- DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO...

**-Tony:** ¿Me buscabas?

**-Alex:** Más te vale devolverme a mi pequeño poni(jejeje LOL)...

**-Tony:** Oh, ¿te refieres al enano?... aquí esta -me lo muestra

**-Alex:** Tony... más te vale devolvérmelo o sino tendré que hacerte daño

**-Tony:** Ay si, tu, que miedo tengo... -dijo sarcásticamente- aquí no tenemos poderes, pero por suerte tengo otro balón carga, y no puedes frenarlo...

Tony sacó un balón de metal y lo dejó en el suelo, entonces lo pateó con toda su fuerza, pero cuando iba a golpearme en la cara, mi elemento de la armonía creó un escudo, ya que me llevé el elemento de la armonía del valor conmigo, el balón cayó al suelo y yo estaba listo para contraatacar, pero no con el balón, sino con mi varita, la cual vino conmigo...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, vamos a ver que puedo hacer aquí... -abro el libro y leo un hechizo de reojo- muy bien... TOMA ESTO

Le disparé un rayo color verde con otro rayo amarillo que giraba en sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj sobre el rayo verde, pero cuando Tony iba a recibir el disparo, puso a Thunderspeed como bloqueo, al ver eso redirigí el rayo hacia arriba, ya que el rayo tenía la habilidad de moverse a donde quisiera

**-Alex:** *gruñido*... sabía que eras vil, pero nunca creí que te atreverías a usar a mi hijo como bloqueo... -meto la varita y el libro a la mochila y saco el cofre- ahora me las pagaras...-saqué una flor boomerang de Super Mario 3D World, me la puse en la cabeza y de pronto tenía un traje Hammer Bro. de color negro, lancé un boomerang negro y le quité mi hijo a Tony

**-Alex:** Muy bien, nos vamos a casa Thunderspeed...

**-Thunderspeed:** Pa... pá

**-Alex:** Que lindo, no puedo creer que alguien como yo pudiera tener a un retoño tan lindo... -y finalmente le quité la cobija de la cara y pude ver su rostro, tenía unos ojos rojos brillantes, parecidos a los de Axel Doom, yo solo le sonreí para luego ver a Tony- pero antes de irnos, tengo un asunto que resolver contigo...

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EQUESTRIA...**

Twilight y las demás estaban frente al portal junto con Brian Tools, mis amigos y las princesas... estaban muy preocupados por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a Thunderspeed o a mí... cuando de pronto un unicornio de pelaje blanco que usaba armadura de color morado con detalles dorados llegó a la habitación...

**-Shining Armor:** Twily, ¿qué pasa?... vine para acá en cuanto las ví correr por el pasillo...

**-Twilight:** Estoy preocupada, mi hijo fue raptado por un lunático que probablemente debe estar lastimandolo

**-Shining Armor:** ¿Tienes un hijo?, Twily ¿como no me dijiste?...

**-Twilight:** Espero que esté bien

**-Brian:** Tranquila Twilight, estará bien, recuerda que mi hijo fue a salvarlo...

**-Twilight:** Pero extraño a mi pequeño bebe...

**-¿?:** ...Mamá, te digo que ya no soy un niño

En ese momento un pequeño alicornio salió del portal**(pueden verlo en La Galería)**, a juzgar por su tamaño, era un poni de 5 años...

**-Pinkie Pie:** Wow, ¿soy yo o tu pequeño ya es todo un potro?

**-Twilight:** Tu... ¿tu eres...

**-Alex:** Si Twilight... -salgo del portal- es nuestro hijo, a mí también me sorprendió pero a sí lo ví cuando cruzamos el portal, y espero que no te moleste pero ya le puse nombre, su nombre es Thunderspeed...

**-Twilight:** Me gusta ese nombre, tenía pensado ponerle así...

**-Brian:** Debe ser un efecto secundario del hechizo de nacimiento adelantado...

**-Celestia:** ¿Tu hiciste esto?, te había advertido lo que podía pasar si alterabas la naturaleza de esa forma con tu control del tiempo

**-Thunderspeed:** Papá, ¿porqué tía Celestia y Abuelo Brian pelean?

**-Alex:** Así es Equestria... oh y hablando de eso, déjame presentarte a tu familia... ellas son tus tías Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Celestia y Luna...

**-Applejack:** Es un gusto compañero -dijo acariciando su cabeza

**-Rarity:** Pero que adorable -dijo abrazándolo

**-Pinkie Pie:** Hola pequeñín... -saca un gorrito y se lo pone y acerca un pastel con una vela- te haré una gran fiesta por todos tus cumpleaños perdidos

**-Rainbow Dash:** Gusto en conocerte -le choca el casco

**-Fluttershy:** Ahm, hola

**-Celestia y Luna:** Es un placer...

**-Alex:** Y también tus tíos Comet Tail, Flash Sentry y Nitro King...

**-Comet:** Hola enano... -le acaricia la cabeza

**-Flash:** Un gusto... -le da un choque de cascos

**-Nitro King:** Realmente eres como tu padre, será lindo tenerte con nosotros

**-Thunderspeed:** Gracias tío Nitro King

**-Alex:** Oh, casi lo olvido, también esta tu tío Shining Armor, ex jefe de Flash y capitán de la Guardia Real de Canterlot

Shining Armor no sabía que decir pues el no se esperaba que su cuñado fuera un humano

**-Twilight:** Hijo... -se acerca al pequeño- veo que ya no eres un pequeño, yo soy tu mamá Twilight Sparkle

**-Thunderspeed:** Hola mamá, papá me habló de tí, dice que no puede creer que alguien como el pudiera tener a alguien como yo con una unicornio como tú

Yo me sonrojé mucho al igual que Twilight, realmente me avergonzaba que dijera eso en voz alta

**-Alex:** Bueno hijo, creo que es hora de irnos de aquí

**-Thunderspeed:** Pero ni siquiera eh podido ver la biblioteca de Canterlot...

**-Brian:** ¿Qué tal si te doy un recorrido rápido?, tal ves encuentres algo interesante

**-Thunderspeed:** Papa, ¿puedo ir con mi abuelo?... por favoooooooor -me dijo con unos ojitos de perro

**-Alex:** Que lindo, y dicen que lo guapo no es contagioso, claro, si tu abuelo te da el recorrido pues está bien...

**-Celestia:** De hecho, me gustaría decirles algo a todos en la otra habitación...

Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación excepto por Twilight y yo, ya le le quería decir algo, la princesa estaba de acuerdo y se llevó a todos, dejándonos solos

**-Alex:** Y... bueno...

**-Twilight:** Bueno...

**-Alex:** Así que tenemos un hijo...

**-Twilight:** Sip

**-Alex:** Y no estamos en una relación...

**-Twilight:** Nop

**-Alex:** Bueno... -me rasco el brazo muy nervioso- sobre eso...

**-Twilight:** ¿Sí?...

**-Alex:** Veras, yo quería saber si...

**-Twilight:** ¿Sí?...

**-Alex:** Bueno, desde hace un cierto tiempo eh sentido esta sensación, nunca había querido más estar contigo que cuando no querías que estuviera cerca... y bueno, lo quiero decir... es...

**-Twilight:** ¿Sí?...

**-Alex:** Twilight... -me arrodillo y tomo su casco- ¿le concederías el honor a este humilde humano, o humanoide mejor dicho, de ser tu esposo?...

**-Twilight:** Si... SÍ ALEX, quiero casarme contigo... -me da un beso

**-Alex:** Sabes, ese beso no me convenció del todo... -me pongo de pie, ella también se para en dos cascos y nos abrazamos mientras nos damos un largo y duradero beso...

Lo que no sabíamos era que nos observaban todos nuestros amigos a través de la puerta que estaba entre abierta...

**EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN...**

**-Rarity:** Ooow, que lindo...

**-Pinkie Pie:** Uuuh me pregunto cuando será la boda, tengo muchas ideas pensadas espero que me dejen organizarla la decoración de la recepción iría primero y luego sería... -le tapan la boca

**-Rainbow Dash:** Pinkie por favor, seguro te pedirán ayuda... aunque no entiendo que le vió a ese tonto para decirle que sí

**-Applejack:** Lo mismo que tu le viste cuando lo besaste...

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Cómo te enteraste de... digo, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

**-Applejack:** No te hagas la tonta... -saca un periódico- la noticia salió en el diario...

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿QUÉ?... -toma el periódico y lo lee- Rainbow Dash, la acróbata de Ponyville finalmente decide ponerle un alto a su salvajismo y ¿buscarse pareja?...

**-Thunderspeed:** Tía Rainbow, ¿realmente besaste a papá?, ahora veo que te gusta lo salvaje...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Oye, ningún enano me habla eso, y hablando de eso, ¿sabes volar?

**-Thunderspeed:** No, pero papá me prometió ayudarme...

**-Applejack:** A proposito princesa, ¿qué quería decirnos que nos sacó de la habitación?

**-Celestia:** Solo quería que dejaramos a Alex Tools y a Twilight Sparkle un momento solos... y por cierto, Luna...

**-Luna:** ¿Qué hermana?

**-Celestia:** ¿En serio distribuiste un libro sobre como seducir hombres?

**-Luna:** ¿Qué?... -dijo sonrojada y muy nerviosa- bueno, sobre eso es que, un dia... bueno tu sabes estar en la luna me dió mucho tiempo libre... no me juzgues...

**-Celestia:** Tranquila, solo quería saber...

**MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DEL CASTILLO...**

Una sombra nos estaba observando a mí y a Twilight como nos besabamos, tenía una mirada muy pervertida y malvada

**-Axel Doom(fantasma):** Ajajajajajajajaja, esto si que es divertido, el gran humano de inmenso poder se va a cazar con una unicornio, supongo que podría sacarle provecho a esta ocasión, conseguir algo de energía... -mira su casco derecho fantasma- solo unos huespedes más, y estaré listo... -su casco se comenzó a cambiar de un montón de humo a un casco solido- ajajajajajajajaja, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, porque se que tardé mucho, y espero que me dejen su opinión en los reviews, de preferencia que sean críticas constructivas para así poder mejorar, y otra cosa, en el siguiente capítulo, se llevará a cabo la boda así que ustedes decidiran si Axel Doom atacará antes, durante o después de la boda... nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, FELIZ NAVIDAD(y día de los corazones cálidos) y prospero año nuevo...**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	11. Cap11: La gran boda

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Que onda amigos de fanfiction, todos aquellos que me siguen... y los que no también, en fin, se lo que estarán diciendo, ¿porque no eh actualizado este fic?, la verdad no es que no me interese, la verdad me entretengo escribiendo este fic, es solo que no eh tenido tiempo, y si acaso tenía pues me daba flojera escribir JAJAJAJA pero ya en serio aquí les dejo el capitulo tan esperado, el de la boda entre el héroe alicornio Alex Tools, y la hermosa unicornio Twilight Sparkle... disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: La gran boda**

Todo comienza en mi casa-nube, unos cinco días despues de haberle propuesto matrimonio a mi amor, Twilight Sparkle, la verdad es que no pense que algún día me vería casado y con un hijo, estoy muy emocionado por este gran día, nada podrá arruinar este día... espero

**EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

**-Flash:** Oye amigo, ¿cuanto tardas en ponerte un traje?...

**-Alex:** Dame 5 minutos... -grito desde mi cuarto-

**-Flash:** Eso dijiste hace media hora...

**-Alex:** OK OK YA VOY... -comienzo a bajar por las escaleras-

**-Flash:** WOW TE VES exactamente igual...

Y era cierto, tenía puesta la misma ropa que siempre uso, solo que esta vez traía mi Turbo Espada en una funda estilo The Legend of Zelda que llevaba en mi espalda(el mango de la espada sobresalía por mi hombro izquierdo)

**-Comet:** ¿Qué paso?... -sale de otra habitación y me mira- amigo, ¿qué haces?, no puedes llevar una espada a la boda, si admito que te ves genial pero NO PUEDES LLEVAR ARMAS

**-Alex:** Tranquilos tranquilos, por suerte lo tengo cubierto... -me quito mi elemento de la armonía del cuello y me transformo en alicornio-

Esta vez cuando me transformé, traía puesto un smokin bastante lindo de color negro y con camisa blanca(un clásico traje), solo que ahora la funda de mi espada ya no estaba conmigo

**-Alex:** ¿Qué tal?, es un truco que aprendí mientras me cambiaba, descubrí que lo que llevo encima con mi forma humana se queda con mi forma humana...

Entonces Nitro King llega...

**-Nitro King:** Oigan que pasa... -me mira- WOW primera vez que te veo elegante... Twilight se va a casar con el mejor semental del área

**-Alex:** Si, me siento mal por todas aquellas que no me podrán tener... pero bueno, yo amo a Twilight y poder casarme con ella es un sueño, diría que me pellizcaran pero no tienen dedos...

**-Comet:** Oye espera, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no tienes 17 años?, no te puedes casar legalmente a esa edad

**-Alex:** Tranquilo, estamos en Equestria, las leyes humanas no aplican aquí

**-Flash:** En realidad aquí también existe esa ley, no puedes casarte antes de cumplir 18...

**-Alex:** En el registro diré que tengo 18 años, amo a Twilight y no dejare que mi edad me interponga estar con ella el resto de mi vida

**-Comet:** Lo que nos recuerda... -jala una cuerda y caen muchos globos y sale un letrero que dice "FELICIDADES"-

**-Comet, Flash y King:** FELICIDADES AMIGO, TE DESEAMOS LA MEJOR DE LAS SUERTES

**-Alex:** Wow, ¿en serio planearon esto para mí?... -los abrazo- son los mejores en serio...

**-Flash:** Y espera a que te hagamos tu despedida de soltero, te divertirás mucho mas...

**-Alex:** Gracias en serio... -corto el abrazo- espero con ansias mi boda aquí en Ponyville

**-Comet, Flash y King:** ¿AQUÍ?...

**-King:** ¿Creí que sería en Canterlot?

**-Alex:** Nah, aquí están mis amigos, mis conocidos y sobre todo, mi familia...

**-Comet:** Hablando de eso... ¿A QUIEN VAS A ELEGIR COMO PADRINO?

**-Alex:** Eh ¿EH?... ¿P-padrino?

**-Flash:** Si, quien será tu padrino

**-Alex:** Eh bueno... -me rasco la nuca- la verdad... te elegí a tí Flash

**-Flash:** OH SI... -les da un sape a Comet y Nitro King- TÓMENLA USTEDES DOS, LES DIJE QUE ME ELEGIRÍA A MI...

**-Alex:** Jejejejeje, bueno, mejor vamos a prepararnos para la boda, aún tengo que conseguir los anillos...

**-King:** ¿Y que estamos esperando?... -nos toma de las alas y nos lleva volando arrastrando-

Pero cuando la puerta se cerró, algo salió del suelo como todo un ente fantasmagórica

**-Axel Doom:** ¿Así que la boda será aquí en Ponyville?, mucho mejor... será mas fácil acabar con el aquí que en Canterlot con todos esos guardias... -vuelve a bajar hacia el piso-

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA TIENDA DE ANILLOS...**

Un poni en el mostrador nos estaba mostrando varios estilos de anillos, algunos simples, y otros demasiado exagerados(con diamantes de hasta 5 kilos), pero ninguno llamaba mi atención...

**-Dueño:** Lo siento señor, pero ya le mostré de todo tipo de anillos, ¿podría decirme de que tipo quiere?

**-Alex:** Escuche, no es que no me parezcan lindos todos esos anillos, pero necesito anillos para una boda, vera es que...

**-Dueño:** ¿PARA UNA BODA?... -golpea el mostrador- ¿PORQUE NO LO DIJO ANTES?... -presiona un botón oculto en una pared y comenzó a levantarse una columna con una caja para anillos en ella-

**-Alex:** Wow, ¿qué es eso?

**-Dueño:** Mis mejores anillos para darle a una chica especial, solo abra la caja y se deslumbrará

Intento abrir la caja pero el poni me pegó en el casco

**-Dueño:** SAQUE CASCO... no puede verlos antes que su prometida, son especiales y merecen ser una sorpresa hasta para usted...

**-Alex:** Ok, ¿cuanto sería por esa caja?

**-Dueño:** 800 bits...

**-Cosmic Waves:** ¿800 BITS?... ¿ESTA LOCO?

**-Dueño:** Créanme caballeros, el precio es muy bajo para lo que dirá su chica, ¿los quiere o no?

**-Comet:** Alex, ¿tienes ese dinero?

**-Alex:** Si, pero lo estaba guardando para la fiesta de despedida...

**-Dueño:** Escuche, puedo bajarlo hasta 600 bits, pero me estaría estafando a mí mismo si le lo doy por ese precio

**-Alex:** Ok, supongo que con 200 bits nos alcanzara para la fiesta... -saco una bolsa con 600 bits- aquí tiene... -le aviento la bolsa

**-Dueño:** Gracias seÑOR... (por lo pesada que estaba la bolsa se cayó al suelo al atraparla)

**-Flash:** Mejor nos vamos antes de nos cobre el piso...

**-Alex:** Si, tienes razón, Nitro King es hora de una graciosa huida... -todos nos sujetamos de las alas de Nitro King y el sale corriendo, y claro que tomo la cajita antes de huir-

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS CALLES DE PONYVILLE**

**-Alex:** Uf, eso estuvo cerca

**-Comet:** Sin duda, oye, ¿no deberíamos ver que tiene la caja?, digo solo por si acaso

**-Alex:** No, guardaré esta caja en un lugar seguro, donde guardo mi elemento de la armonía...

**-King:** ¿Y donde es eso por cierto?

**-Alex:** Ni siquiera yo lo se... -meto la caja bajo mi ala- solo lo pongo abajo de mi ala y POOF se desaparece

**-Comet:** ¿Ok?, cambiando de tema, ¿en que parte de Ponyville será la boda?

**-Alex:** En nuestro escenario...

**-Flash:** ¿Hablas del escenario que sacamos de quien sabe donde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo?

**-Alex:** Si... ese lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, así que pensé que sería el lugar perfecto, además de que luego podríamos venir necesitandolo y así aprovechamos

**-Comet:** Je en serio, nuestras vidas son una locura desde que te conocimos... muchas peleas, aventuras, momentos emotivos...

**-Alex:** Lo se, es por eso que no fue fácil elegir a Flash como padrino, mi primera opción eras tú Comet pero luego fuí considerando algunos detalles y terminó siendo Flash, o y casi lo olvido... necesitan un traje

**-Flash:** Tranquilo, pulí mi armadura anoche para este día

**-Alex:** Flash, no puedes llevar armadura a una boda... necesitan un traje de verdad, A LA BOUTIQUE CARRUSEL...

**-Comet, Flash y King:** Hurra... -lo dicen sin nada de entusiasmo-

**DESPUÉS... MUCHO MUCHO DESPUÉS...**

Fue muy difícil encontrar un buen traje para mis amigos pero finalmente pudimos conseguirlos... no pregunten porque tardamos tanto

**-Alex:** Oigan en serio, que caros salen ustedes tres, gasté lo que me quedaba para la fiesta en sus trajes(tenían puestos smokin también)

**-Comet:** Tú querías que trajéramos traje, ¿o no?

**-Alex:** Ay como sea, mejor nos vamos que la boda empezara al sonar las campanas... -comienzan a sonar las campanas típicas de una boda- huy voy a llegar tarde... nos vemos allá -me teletransporto-

**-Flash:** Wow, nos dejo aquí, y eso que yo soy su padrino...

**-King:** Ya deja de restregarnos eso en la cara, solo sujetense y llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo... -se toman de sus alas y se van a toda velocidad-

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT...**

Alguien estaba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo, noqueando a todos aquellos que se encontraban en su camino(imagino que saben quien es), se poso frente a una gran puerta con guardias custodiándola...

**-Guardia 1:** Hey, ¿qué eres tu?

**-Guardia 2:** ¿Y que quieres aquí?

Una sombra emerge del suelo dramáticamente

**-Axel:** Mi nombre es Axel Doom, y mis asuntos no son problema suyo, así que muévanse o los mato a los dos

**-Guardias:** Primero muertos a dejarte pasar... -bloquean la puerta cruzando sus lanzas-

**-Axel:** Bueno, si así lo quieren... -se mete en un guardia y comienza a matarlo desde adentro, se podía observar como el guardia se estaba asfixiando, y cuando murió, miró al otro guardia con mirada diabólica... pero el guardia salió corriendo mientras gritaba como una niñita- todos son iguales... alguien muere y se asustan, bueno olvidando eso, a lo que vine... -azota las puertas y entra flotando(recuerden que sigue siendo un fantasma)-

**DE VUELTA EN PONYVILLE**

Yo ya estaba en el escenario de nuestros conciertos, el cual estaba bastante decorado con moños, lazos, y cosas así(obvio la decoración la hizo Rarity, y el altar esta en la parte alta), los invitados, pues era todo el pueblo, de hecho mientras estaba ahí arriba me puse a saludar a todos mis amigos, a las chicas, los señores Cake, todos mis amigos estaban ahí, excepto mis compañeros de los Cosmic Waves, aún no llegaban, hasta hace 5 segundos

**-King:** (entre cortado) Hola amigo... perdón por... llegar tarde... corrí como nunca...

**-Comet:** Si, me doy cuenta... -dice con el seño fruncido y con el mismo estilo de peinado que Flash-

**-Flash:** Jejejeje te queda bien... -Comet se cambia de peinado con pasar su casco sobre el-

**-Alex:** Tranquilos, aún falta que Celestia llegue para que de inicio a la boda... -algo viene bajando del sol- hablando del rey de Roma...

**-Comet:** La... -Flash le tapa la boca- ...que se asoma

La princesa comenzó a bajar hasta finalmente aterrizar en el altar, lo único que faltaba era que Twilight llegara, pero en ese momento, las Cutie Mark Cruzaders llegaron lanzando pétalos por todo el camino hasta el escenario, entonces Twilight llegó(con los ojos cerrados) con un traje de novia blanco, con un liston marrón en los bordes del vestido y con un velo sobre su cabeza que cubría su rostro, pero cuando abrió los ojos, vi un brillo de color purpura venir de ellos, mis amigos se sorprendieron al ver a Twilight así, tanto hasta que sus mandivulas se cayeron hasta el piso(incluso rompieron el piso del escenario) y luego salió su lengua desenrollándose como alfombra... realmente deben sentirse mal porque Twilight se casara conmigo y no con ellos

**-Alex:** -volteo a verlos- Amigos, tranquilos... -jalo sus lenguas y se meten como cortina de caricatura mientras cierran sus bocas y sus ojos giran de abajo hacia arriba- recuerden que es mi chica

**-King:** Lo siento, se que cuando salí con ella solo fue para encelarte pero en serio, me arrepiento de no haber salido con ella de verdad verdad...

**-Alex:** Esta bien, solo controlen sus instintos de pegasos, se que se ve hermosa pero tranquilos...

Twilight comenzó a caminar hasta el escenario hasta que llegó a la base y se teletransportó hasta donde yo estaba, entonces Celestia dio inicio a la ceremonia

**-Celestia:** Damas y caballos, estamos reunidos este día para unir a estos dos ponis en sagrado matrimonio, estos ponis han decidido pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas, este día se efectúa la boda entre mi estudiante, la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, y el héroe de Equestria, el alicornio Alex Tools...

**-Comet:** Oigan, ¿soy el único que se siente triste y feliz a la vez?

**-Flash y King:** No, estamos igual...

**-Celestia:** Twilight, ¿aceptas a este alicornio para amarlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

**-Twilight:** Acepto...

**-Celestia:** Y tu Alex Tools, ¿aceptas a esta unicornio para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

**-Alex:** Yo... yo...

Pero antes de terminar, una silueta aterrizó al comienzo del camino de pétalos, no reconocía esa oscura silueta pero entonces abrió sus ojos, yo reconocí esos ojos rojos, era Axel Doom

**-Alex:** ¿PORQUE AHORA AXEL DOOM?... -me pongo mi amuleto y me transformo en humano, vuelo hasta el final del camino de petalos y desenvaino mi espada- MAS TE VALE ACABAR CON ESTO RÁPIDO...

**-Axel:** Ay Alex Tools, sigues siendo igual de impulsivo, pero esta ves no podrás vencerme, porque con este nuevo cuerpo no podrás hacerme nada...

**-Alex:** ¿Oh sí?, que te hace creer eso...

Entonces esa silueta levantó sus patas delanteras y las golpeó contra el suelo, haciendo que su silueta se pudiera observar, y quede atónito al ver que tenía el cuerpo de Nightmare Moon

**-Alex:** ¿Princesa Luna?, esta vez caíste bajo... -mis amigos bajan hasta donde estaba poniéndose a mi lado- no pudiste elegir peor victima y peor momento... ahora veras... -apunto mi espada hacia el/ella-

**-Flash:** Amigo, ¿qué haces?, no puedes apuntarle a una princesa con un arma...

**-Axel:** JAJAJAJAJA, sabía que tu amigo ex guardia te detendría, no puedes lastimarme ahora que soy NIGHTMARE DOOM

**-Alex:** -bajo mi espada y cierro mis ojos- Flash, princesa Celestia, lo siento... -levanto mi espada y abro mis ojos- pero es por el bien de LUNA

Comencé a volar poniendo mis brazos hacia atrás y con mi espada en mi mano izquierda, mientras que en mi otra mano preparaba el puñetazo arco iris

**-Nightmare Doom(ND):** Je... -sonríe con mirada de villano- eres tan predecible...

Ya estando cerca, lancé todo mi cuerpo para darle un puñetazo arco iris con todo, *cámara lenta* pero antes de asestar el golpe en su cara, el se movió hacia mi derecha y levantó su pata derecha para golpearme en el estomago, cuando ese golpe me dió en el estomago mis ojos se pusieron blancos y abrí la boca por el golpe, luego mientras estaba en el aire, ND voló y me dió un gancho en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre, y luego giró un poco para darme una patada lateral que me sacó a volar, *camara lenta* mientras iba sobre el escenario, solté mi espada, mi arma quedó clavada frente a mis amigos

**-ND:** Pero que tonto al querer desafiarme, yo puedo controlar el poder oscuro, y Nightmare Moon tiene incluso más que yo... ahora acabaré con esto... -vuela hacia donde yo volé-

**EN EL ESCENARIO...**

**-King:** Ay no, Alex perdió la Turbo Espada, estará frito si no la recupera...

**-Comet:** Flash, tienes que devolverle la espada

**-Flash:** No puedo, no puedo hacer nada que pueda herir a la realeza, por mas loca que este sigue siendo mi jefa...

**-Comet:** Vamos, de los tres tu vuelas mas rápido... -saca la espada del suelo con sus cascos- si no le devuelves esto a Alex, el morirá... ¿vas a vivir con eso?, dejara a su prometida en el altar, a un hijo y a nosotros...

**-Flash:** -comienza a llorar- Tienes... tienes razón... -se limpia las lagrimas- POR ALEX... -toma la espada con la boca y vuela en la misma dirección que Nightmare Doom lo más rápido que puede, y en seguida se encuentra a Axel-

**-ND: **¿Oh?... -voltea y mira a Flash- Flash, que sorpresa volver a verte, ¿acaso piensas enfrentarme con ese mondadientes de Alex Tools?

Flash lo miro con cara de determinación para después volar rápidamente hacia Axel, pero Nightmare Doom bloqueó su espada con su cuerno, y cuando eso pasó Flash siguió volando y cuando se alejó de Axel lanzó la espada en dirección contraria a el(o sea a donde yo estaba)...

**-Flash:** No quería lastimarte, solo rebasarte y devolverle su espada a Alex, porque el si podrá acabar contigo... -se va volando de vuelta al escenario-

**-ND:** Demonios, no puedo dejar que recupere esa cosa... -vuela en dirección a donde había salido disparado-

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE**

Yo seguía volando por los aires con mis ojos en blanco total, hasta que finalmente me estrellé con una casa, eso me hizo sufrir más pero también recuperé la conciencia

**-Alex:** Auch... -me sobo la espalda- ese sujeto me las pagara... -golpeo el suelo con mi puñetazo arco iris, dejando una gran marca- debo buscar una forma de vencerlo, seguro lograre que Celestia me perdone por lastimarla pero para eso siquiera tengo que acercarme... -busco mi espada- genial, perdí mi espada...

Pero entonces algo comenzó a caer del cielo, era mi turbo espada la que venía cayendo y al parecer Flash la había lanzado, cuando la atrape la empuñadura se transformó en una de diamante

**-Alex:** ¿Y esto?... -miro mi puño- oh cierto, la espada turbo puede absorber energía... y creo que necesita una buena recarga...

* * *

**CANCIÓN DE AMBIENTE: NUNCA CONFIARE (Doubt and Trust) - MAGO REY - D GRAYMAN Opening 3 - Español Latino**

**Si es necesario, repitan la canción hasta que indique que la quiten**

* * *

Levanté la espada apuntando hacia el cielo y se podía observar como mi energía arco iris fluía por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi espada la cual comenzaba a brillar, entonces dí un gran grito(estilo Dragon Ball Z) poniéndome en pose(como si me transformara en Saiyajin) con los ojos cerrados, entonces el suelo se empezó a agrietar mientras un gran aura de muchos colores estaba alrededor de mí, Nightmare Doom aterrizó finalmente y se quedó asombrado al ver mi nuevo poder, mientras seguía en esa estela de energía, mis alas se pusieron de color blanco, como si fueran las de un ángel, y cuando abrí mis ojos, se podía ver que mis pupilas eran un circulo de relleno blanco y borde de los colores del arco iris(rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul y purpura), deje de gritar y de mi elemento de la armonía salieron hombreras puntiagudas que cambiaban de colores constantemente, y también mi espada estaba transformada**(pueden verla en La Galería)**...

**-Rainbow Tools(RT):** Ahora, me las pagarás Axel Doom

**-ND:** Ni creas que te dejaré hacer nada, nadie puede vencer a un Nightmare... -vuela rápidamente hacia mi para darme un puñetazo en el pecho, pero lo bloqueé con mi espada como si nada, cabe mencionar que hubo una pequeña explosión sónica por el impacto

**-RT:** Ahora es mi turno, de hacerte sufrir... -le doy un toque con mi dedo y lo hago retroceder una buena distancia- con la espada arco iris, puedo usar una nueva técnica... -la apunto al cielo- RAINBOW WIND -doy un tajo vertical y una gran onda de varios colores iba directo a Nightmare Doom, pero antes de matarlo, el ataque desapareció y le movió el pelo solamente

**-ND:** JAJAJAJA... ¿a eso le llamas ata... -su cara se paraliza y brota sangre de su nariz y grita muy fuerte-

**-RT:** Con el Rainbow Wind puedo cortar cualquier material como si fuera un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla, o también puede convertirse en aire común que puede causar heridas internas al alma del blanco, y ya que estas controlando a la princesa Luna, tu alma es la que sufre...

**-ND:** -se limpia la sangre- Tal ves crees que puedes ganarme, pero como dije antes, NADIE... PUEDE VENCER A UN NIGHTMARE

Al escuchar eso saqué mi varita y la apunté hacia el cielo mientras concentraba mi magia, y al terminar, 8 clones iguales a mí aparecieron rodeando a Nightmare Doom, ellos empezaron a atacar a Nightmare Doom sin piedad pero el bloqueaba todos y cada uno de sus golpes, claro que no los había invocado para vencerlo, sino para mantenerlo ocupado

**-RT:** -pongo un dedo en mi oreja- ¿Chicos pueden oírme?, respondan, cambio

**-Flash:** ¿Alex?, te escuchamos pero no te vemos

**-RT:** ¿Recuerdan cuando fueron a buscar el hechizo separador?, olvidaron quitarse los comunicadores, de esa manera los estoy contactando pero ese no es el caso, Nightmare Doom me acaba de dar una idea para liberar a la princesa Luna, quiero que uno de ustedes se duerma, cambio

**-King:** ¿Dormirnos para que?

**-RT:** Axel tiene razón, nadie puede derrotar a un Nightmare solo, ni siquiera el, por lo que debe tener a la princesa Luna en un sueño subconsciente, es por eso que la controla sin problemas, si uno de ustedes se duerme tal ves puedan comunicarse con Luna en el mundo de los sueños, y entonces recobrara el control, cambio

**-Comet:** Pero el mundo de los sueños es enorme, tardaríamos horas en encontrarla

**-RT:** Es por eso que quien se duerma debe ser alguien veloz en ambos mundos... Nitro King, tu eres ese alguien, cambio

**-King:** Entiendo...

**-RT:** Muy bien, mientras yo intentare cansar a Nightmare Doom, cambio y fuera

**EN EL ESCENARIO**

**-King:** Muy bien chicos, necesito dormirme pero a la de ya, ¿alguna idea?

**-Flash:** Yo tengo una...

**-King:** Y cual...

Pero antes de terminar la oración Flash lo noqueó de un puñetazo

**-Flash:** Listo, ya lo puse a dormir...

***PAUSEN LA CANCIÓN***

* * *

**EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS(narración de Nitro King)**

Después de recibir aquel golpe, me empecé a despertar, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que estaba en el reino changeling, los changelings volaban sin mas que hacer, y de pronto un changeling pasó corriendo por un lado mio, ese era yo antes de ser el sujeto de pruebas del hechizo transformador

**-King:** Que recuerdos... nunca olvidaré aquellos días

**-¿?:** Así que no todo tu pasado tiene recuerdos tortuosos...

Voltee hacia aquella voz que estaba a mi lado, esa era la princesa Luna

**-Luna:** Realmente no pensé que vería un sueño así, tu vida ah sido difícil desde que decidiste eliminar a Alex Tools

**-King:** Lo se, ni siquiera recuerdo porque quería tanto acabar con el

**-Luna:** Porque querías tener lo que Alex... amigos de verdad

**-King:** Pero yo tenía amigos changeling...

**-Luna:** Pero no eran verdaderos amigos...

**-King:** Princesa, con todo respeto, no vine hasta acá solo para hablar de mi pasado, vengo a ayudarla a despertar

**-Luna:** Pero yo no quiero despertar...

**-King:** Princesa no diga tonterías, su lado oscuro esta destrozando todo Ponyville, sino despierta incluso matara a todos los ponis

**-Luna:** ES EXACTAMENTE POR ESO... -me mira con ojos llorosos-

**-King:** Pri...princesa...

**-Luna:** No quiero despertar sabiendo que mate a mis súbditos solo por diversión... no quiero *snif* ser Nightmare Moon de nuevo, es horrible, todos me odiaban y eso solo me hacia desear mas acabar con todo, *snif* por eso no quiero volver... solo volveré a ser la princesa malvada que todos conocen... y odian...

**-King:** ESO NO ES CIERTO...

**-Luna:** ¿Ah?...

**-King:** Tal vez usted crea que es odiada por todos pero no es así, hay muchos ponis que la siguen queriendo por lo que es... su hermana, sus súbditos, y yo... yo...

**-Luna:** Nitro King... *snif*

**-King:** Yo... YO... YO LA AMO PRINCESA...

Después de gritar eso, la princesa se quedo paralizada al escuchar esas palabras, hubo silencio por un momento hasta que lo rompí con mis lamentos

**-King:** Desde que la ví en uno de mis sueños, siempre quise conocerla... y cuando finalmente la conocí... yo supe que usted y yo eramos el uno para el otro...

**-Luna:** Nitro King, nunca pensé que llegaría a escuchar que alguien me dijera esas palabras... y nunca que tu serías quien me las dijera...

Cuando escuche esas palabras, mi sueño cambió de escenario, era una pequeña colina con un árbol en la punta y era de noche, cuando voltee a ver a la princesa Luna pude ver como sus hermosos ojos azules me miraban, el reflejo de la luna sobre sus ojos hacia que se vieran todavía mas hermosos... no sabía como responder a ese momento, realmente se veía muy hermosa, quien se imaginaría que ella es la malvada Nightmare Moon

**-King:** Luna por favor... quiero que despiertes, quiero volver a verte en persona...

**-Luna:** Nitro King, yo también quiero volver a verte...

En ese momento, ella se empezó a acercar a mi mientras cerraba sus ojos, yo le correspondí y terminó en un beso entre la princesa Luna y yo, después del beso, abrí mis ojos los cuales estaban brillando de un color blanco, y me fuí volando hasta el cielo

**-Luna:** Nos veremos pronto... Nitro Supreme

* * *

**DE VUELTA CON RAINBOW TOOLS(*pongan la canción desde donde se quedaron*)**

Yo estaba en guardia con mi espada, tenía muchas heridas en la cara y los brazos, aunque Nightmare Doom tampoco estaba muy bien que se diga, el tenía varios moretones, cicatrices y se veía que había chorreado mucha sangre desde su nariz hasta su cuello

**-RT:** ¿Es todo lo que tienes?...

**-ND:** Apenas caliento...

**-Pensamiento de RT:** "A este paso nunca lo cansaré, me pregunto si Nitro King ya habló con la princesa Luna"

En ese entonces se escuchó una explosión sónica venir de donde todos los ponis estaban, cuando de pronto algo voló hasta el cielo y se detuvo en pleno vuelo para tomar rumbo hacia nosotros, cuando pude ver mejor a ese "alguien" pude ver que era Nitro King, pero no era el de siempre ya que ahora era un alicornio y tenía de esos zapatos que usa la princesa Celestia pero eran de un color negro tan oscuro como la noche, y sus ojos eran de un color blanco absoluto, cuando llegó a donde estábamos aterrizó junto a mi viendo a Nightmare Doom fijamente

**-Nitro Supreme:** Alex, de este me encargo yo...

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza y bajé mi espada, entonces Nitro Supreme voló rápidamente hacia Nightmare Doom decidido a acabar con el, se podía observar que Nightmare Doom estaba asustado, cuando Nitro Supreme estuvo lo bastante cerca movió su casco derecho para darle un puñetazo pero ND lo iba a bloquear, *cámara lenta* pero antes de siquiera bloquear el golpe Nitro Supreme detuvo su casco y lo golpeó con el otro haciendo que sufriera un gran impacto en su rostro...

**-Nitro Supreme:** Devuelveme... -lo golpea con su casco derecho- a... -lo golpea con su casco izquierdo- MI LUNA... -le da un gancho con su casco derecho en la barbilla-

Cuando le dio ese ultimo golpe, el alma de Axel Doom salió volando hacia el cielo muy débil, yo me di cuenta de que ese golpe, literalmente, le dolió hasta el alma... mientras Axel Doom seguía flotando en el cielo yo me empecé a elevar hasta estar frente a frente con el, en ese momento saque mi libro de hechizos y lo abrí en una pagina marcada, entonces apunté mi varita hacia Axel Doom

**-Axel:** Alex... amigo... no hay porque exagerar... -decía muy asustado- ¿olvidaste todo lo que hemos pasado?... aquella cómica persecución, cuando nos separamos...

**-RT:** Y ahora... acabaré con tu reinado del terror... -la estrella de mi varita empezó a brillar- hasta nunca...

Dicho eso, disparé un rayo de muchos colores igual al que lanzan los elementos de la armonía directo hacia Axel Doom, cuando ese rayo lo tocó el empezó a deshacerse dentro de todo ese poder... cuando terminó de desaparecer yo desendí hasta el suelo y volví a ser el de siempre así como también mi espada...

**-Alex:** *suspiro* Me alegra que todo terminara... -guardo mi espada-

Nitro Supreme en ese momento bajó hasta el cuerpo de Nightmare Moon, el cual empezó a volver a la normalidad, incluso parecía como si nunca hubiera sufrido daño

**-Nitro Supreme:** Princesa... -sacude su cuerpo- princesa despierte... por favor no puede acabar así... -la abraza-

**-Alex:** Lo siento amigo, en serio lo siento...

Los ojos de Nitro Supreme empezaron a volver a ser los de siempre, mientras que también desaparecían sus alas, eh cuerno y sus zapatos... el comenzó a llorar sobre la princesa Luna

**-Nitro King:** Por favor... no puede terminar así... -cierra sus ojos-

Pero lo que Nitro King no vio es que la princesa empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente mientras levantaba su casco para abrasar al poni terrenal sobre el

**-Luna:** Ni... Nitro King... -empieza a mover sus alas un poco-

**-Nitro King:** ¿Luna?... OH LUNA ESTAS VIVA -la abraza fuertemente-

**-Luna:** Yo tambien te extrañe...

**-Twilight:** ALEX TOOLS...

**-Alex:** ¿Twilight?... -me taclea y me deja contra el suelo-

**-Twilight:** Decidí venir en cuanto escuche la explosión de armonía...

**-Alex:** Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa ahora es que olvide decirte algo importante...

**-Twilight:** ¿Y que sería eso?

**-Alex:** ...acepto...

En ese momento yo me quite el amuleto, Twilight se levantó el velo y me besó sin pensarlo y obviamente yo la acepte con todo gusto... sin que nos diéramos cuenta la princesa Celestia llegó y se puso a ver la hermosa escena grupal...

**-Celestia:** Nunca pensé llegar a verte así Twilight... -deja de besarme por la sorpresa- y antes de que sigan, creo que primero necesitan esto... -saca mi caja con los anillos-

**-Alex:** Oiga, ¿de donde los sacó?

**-Celestia:** Se te cayeron cuando te lanzaron hasta acá... -abre la caja y finalmente vemos los anillos, uno en vez de llevar un diamante llevaba una estrella de seis puntas igual a la cutie mark de Twilight, y el otro tenía el símbolo de los Tools, la princesa los tomo con su magia y nos los puso en nuestros cuernos- ahora los declaro marido y yegua, ahora si, puedes besar a la novia

Dicho eso, decidí escucharla y bese a Twilight, o mejor dicho, a mi esposa, después de eso hubo una gran celebración para festejar nuestra boda en la cual mis amigos y yo cantamos una canción que pusimos en el DJ porque esta ves no se me ocurrió ninguna canción para tocar, y ya que la fiesta duró hasta el día siguiente también celebramos el año nuevo poni, sin duda esa fue la mejor y única boda que haya tenido, después de eso fue una de convivencia para mi con mi nueva familia, pero de seguro se preguntaran, ¿y que pasó con Nitro King y la princesa Luna?, bueno pues ellos decidieron darse una oportunidad y ahora ambos salen de vez en cuando, la verdad no dudo que vaya a haber otra boda pronto jeje... y con respecto a Axel Doom, no estoy muy seguro de que pasó con el considerando que le quito casi todo el poder oscuro a Luna, tal ves murió en aquella explosión o tal ves ande por ahí, buscando otro cuerpo que controlar, pero algo es seguro, si se vuelve a aparecer, pues... mi espada y yo estamos listos

**FIN**

**Bueno amigos lectores, para aquellos que han esperado pacientemente este capítulo pues ahí lo tienen, eh recibido algunos PM de usuarios, cuyos nombres no diré, que me han dicho, ¿porque la princesa Luna apenas aparece?, y otros fans que me han comentado, ¿no te parece triste que la princesa Luna no tenga a nadie?, bueno pues en este capitulo resolví ambos problemas, y también quiero hacerles un par de preguntas, ¿creen que deba haber mas capitulos de LunarKing en en el futuro?, y ahora que Flash no tiene a nadie, ¿con quien creen que deba estar?, dejen sus respuestas en los Reviews o mandenme PM, eso es todo por hoy...**

**-AL3000: Cambio y fuera**


	12. Cap12: Flash mete la pata hasta el fondo

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Que onda gente de youtube, ya se que estamos en fanfiction pero siempre había querido decir eso, bueno en fin, finalmente me puse a trabajar en este fic y ahora les traigo el tan esperado capitulo 12 de esta maravillosa saga, disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Flash mete la pata hasta el fondo**

El sol comenzaba a salir en el bello pueblo de Ponyville, los gallos cantaban, los ponis estaban dormidos en sus casas, incluyéndonos a nosotros los Cosmic Waves, sobre todo yo ya que hoy empezaba mi vida de casado, podre tener un día normal con mi familia y enseñarle a Thunderspeed como volar, pero antes de todo eso, debía terminar mi visita al padre tiempo

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT**

En un gran vacío de color blanco sin inicio ni final, me encontraba sentado en esa nada estando frente a otro humano, el cual es mi padre(y también el padre tiempo) Brian Tools, el motivo de mi visita fue para contarle todo lo que había sucedido en Ponyville hace una semana

**-Alex:** Bueno, ese día fue algo atareado, primero fue el problema con los anillos, luego fueron los trajes para mis amigos, y cuando empezó la boda pude ver a mi Twily mas hermosa que nunca, pero entonces llego Nightmare Doom y tuve que enfrentarme a el, y no se como o porque pero desperté una evolución llamada Rainbow Tools, luego de la batalla Twilight fue al lugar donde me encontraba y entonces abrieron la caja con los anillos, y de algún modo los anillos tenían la cutie mark de ambos, fue tan genial

**-Brian:** Vaya, me debo estar poniendo viejo, mi hijo de 17 años ya esta casado y además me hizo abuelo de un adorable alicornio, eres todo un pillo Alex

**-Alex:** Lo se no me lo recuerdes, aunque hay una cosa que no entiendo...

**-Brian:** ¿Cual hijo?

**-Alex:** ¿Porque cuando Thunderspeed regreso del mundo humano se convirtió en un pequeño de cinco años en cinco minutos?

**-Brian:** Debió ser por el hechizo de tiempo que use en Twilight, pudo haber sido un efecto secundario imprevisto, tal ves se activo por la magia del viaje por el portal

**-Alex:** ¿Pero entonces porque no se transformó cuando Tony se lo llevó?

**-Brian:** No lo se, hay cosas que ni yo puedo responder

**-Alex:** Y hablando de responder, aun tengo muchas mas preguntas que hacerte antes de irme

**-Brian:** Lo siento hijo pero ya tienes que despertar, te espera un maravilloso día

**-Alex:** Esta bien... -lo mire con desconfianza- pero la próxima espero que me respondas

Comencé a caer en el vacío de ese mundo blanco mientras mi alma desaparecía y volvía a mi cuerpo, cuando finalmente desaparecí alguien empezó a tocar a la puerta, y rápidamente el padre tiempo fue para abrir, y ver que era la princesa Celestia quien tocaba

**-Brian:** Hola, ¿Que se te ofrece?

**-Celestia:** No se lo puedes seguir ocultando, y yo tampoco, tenemos que decirle

**-Brian:** No, aun no, me preocupa como pueda tomarlo, después de tanto tiempo temo que pueda tomarlo negativamente

**-Celestia:** Sin importar como lo tome tienes que decirle, tiene derecho a saberlo

**-Brian:** Y dime, ¿Porque de pronto tienes ese interés en decírselo?

**-Celestia:** Bueno, fue por lo que paso con mi hermana y el Señor de las Tinieblas, Alex los derrotó, nadie había podido vencer a un Nightmare, y mucho menos a ese tal Axel, eso me hizo creer que pelea vacíamente, ya que el pelea contra la hermandad para vengar a Maria

**-Brian:** Oye, nunca me contaste eso de que pelea por Maria

**-Celestia:** Es por eso que si va a seguir arriesgando su vida, lo mejor es que le digas la verdad antes de que sea muy tarde

**-Brian:** *suspiro* De acuerdo, si crees que es momento de decirle pues lo haré la próxima ves que lo vea

**-Celestia:** Gracias Brian -se retira-

**-Pensamiento de Brian:** "¿Sera que se le boto una canica?, bueno, solo espero que Alex este listo para escucharlo"

**DE REGRESO EN LA CASA-NUBE**

Cuando finalmente mi alma regresó a mi cuerpo, comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, luego me senté en la cama y solté un bostezo para después rascarme la espalda

**-Alex:** Vaya, me pregunto que es lo que mi padre me estará ocultando, nunca antes me había pedido que me fuera, bueno, sea lo que sea, lo averiguare la próxima vez que lo vea

En ese momento, escuche que alguien tocaba a la puerta de mi habitación, ese alguien era Flash

**-Flash:** Oye amigo, ¿ya despertaste?

**-Alex:** Si, ya estoy despierto, ¿y porque tocas la puerta?, tu duermes en este cuarto

**-Flash:** Lo se, pero quiero darte una noticia, cambiate y ven

**-Alex:** Esta bien...

Baje de mi cama y saque mi ropa del mueble donde siempre la guardo, me quite la pijama y me puse mi ropa típica, así como también tome mi espada y me la puse en la espalda, con la espada sobresaliendo por mi hombro izquierdo

**-Alex:** Muy bien, estoy listo para la acción

Volé hasta la puerta y salí de mi habitación, en la sala estaban mis amigos sentados en el sofá, al parecer estaban esperándome

**-Alex:** Oigan, ¿y ahora porque me estaban esperando?

**-Flash:** Bueno, te hemos visto muy tenso últimamente, así que planeamos algo especial para ti: Una noche de chicos

**-Alex:** Oh, se refieren a mi estrés, tranquilos no es nada malo, solo que enseñarle magia a Thunderspeed es algo difícil, ¿y a que se refieren con eso de noche de chicos?

**-Nitro King:** Veras, decidimos darte una noche de diversión con tus amigos, algo así como una fiesta

**-Alex:** Oigan no tengo tiempo para eso, ahora estoy casado, y tengo nuevas responsabilidades

**-Comet Tail:** Tranquilo, ya hablamos con Twilight y esta de acuerdo que todos necesitan un descanzo de ves en cuando, así que tenemos todo el día para divertirnos

**-Alex:** ¿Todo el día?, bueno en ese caso quisiera ir a Canterlot antes de la fiesta

**-Flash:** ¿Eh?, de acuerdo, la fiesta es al anochecer así que regresa antes de eso, te estaremos esperando

**-Alex:** Gracias, nos vemos luego amigos

Mis amigos también se despidieron de mi, y cuando terminaron salí de la casa y salté de la nube, a media caída emprendí el vuelo directo a la estación de trenes para esperar el primer tren a Canterlot

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

En ese transcurso de tiempo, ya me había subido al tren y ya estaba llegando a la estación de Canterlot, me baje lo mas rápido que pude y volé directo al castillo, el único problema es que los guardias de la entrada me detuvieron por cargar un arma conmigo

**-Guardia 1:** Identifiquese, y muestre su permiso para cargar una espada con usted

**-Alex:** ¿Permiso?, no sabia que debía tener permiso, miren mi nombre es Alex Tools, y vengo a ver a la princesa Celestia

**-Guardia 2:** ¿Entonces lleva un arma sin permiso y quiere ver a la princesa?, lo siento pero no podemos dejarlo entrar así como así

**-¿?:** Oigan oigan, ¿que pasa en esa entrada?

**-Alex:** Esa voz, claro yo te conozco...

El poni que venia hacia la entrada en que estaba era un miembro de la guardia real, pero no era cualquier poni, era mi amigo Lightning Storm

**-Alex:** Hola Storm, no te veía desde navidad

**-Lightning Storm:** Hola principe Tools, mucho tiempo sin verlo

**-Guardia 1:** ¿Príncipe?, lo siento príncipe no lo sabíamos, por favor no le diga al capitán Shining Armor

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado para dejarme pasar, y yo, sin pensarlo, entre al castillo junto con mi amigo Lightning Storm. Cuando estuvimos alejados de los otros guardias comenzamos a hablar

**-Alex:** Amigo ya lo habíamos hablado, no soy un príncipe real y, gracias por ayudarme allá atrás

**-Storm:** De nada, y ya se pero ese nombre te queda muy bien

**-Alex:** Como sea, puedes llamarme como se te haga mejor...

**-Storm:** Oye, ¿y como porque te detuvieron?

**-Alex:** Porque resulta que necesito un permiso para poder llevar armas conmigo

**-Storm:** No solo para llevarlas, también para usarlas, y sabes, esto te servirá mas a ti que a mí...

Lightning Storm saco un pedazo de papel de su armadura y me lo entregó, cuando lo revisé me di cuenta que era un permiso del castillo para poder llevar armas y el uso de ellas

**-Alex:** Oye gracias, con esto ya podre andar libre por Canterlot con mi espada, ¿y estas seguro que no lo necesitas?

**-Storm:** No ahora que me degradaron de soldado a guardia por lo del 25 de diciembre, pero ahora tengo mas días libres y puedo estar con mi familia de vez en cuando

**-Alex:** Je, solo tú o Comet podrían verle el lado positivo a ser degradado

**-Storm:** ¿Y quién es Comet?

**-Alex:** Bueno, su nombre es Comet Tail, es el bajista y en ocasiones pianista de mi banda, te lo presentaré algún día... por cierto, ¿de pura casualidad tu no tocas algún instrumento?

**-Storm:** Ahm no, ¿porque preguntas?

**-Alex:** Solo quería saber, para saber si querías entrar en el grupo de los Cosmic Waves

**-Storm:** Lo siento amigo, pero no tengo tanto tiempo como para estar en ensayos, estar con mi familia y volver a trabajar todo el mismo día

**-Alex:** Oye, ¿y porqué no aprendes a tocar algo y renuncias?, a mi amigo Flash le va muy bien desde que dejo de ser miembro de la guardia real...

**-Storm:** ¿Flash?, Flash Sentry, ¿cierto?

**-Alex:** Si, ¿lo conoces?

**-Storm:** Si, y déjame decirte que el no renunció por gusto, lo hizo porque lo despidieron...

**-Alex:** ¿Despedirlo?, pero porqué si parece ser un gran soldado

**-Storm:** Y lo era, hasta el día de su tropiezo: Fue hace mucho tiempo que Flash Sentry entró a la Guardia Real. El era un gran soldado, el mejor novato que el capitán Shining Armor haya entrenado, tenía fuerza, agilidad, buen maniobre en combate de altura, pero como ya sabrás, hasta los profesionales pueden tener malos días. Un día, cuando estaban practicando tiro con arco, el se confió demasiado, y casi lastima a uno de sus camaradas, el no podía aceptar que algo le saliera mal así que volvió a lanzar, y esta vez, si le acertó a algo, pero no al ojo de buey(tiro al blanco)...

**-Alex:** Y entonces, ¿a qué le dió, a su compañero?

**-Storm:** No, el capitán se interpuso ante el y la flecha, y entonces expulsaron a Flash por ser un peligro al tener un arco cerca, pero el dijo que no podían despedirlo, porque el renunciaba. Su orgullo nublo su juicio y se fue sin decir nada más, tiempo después, el capitán pensó en lo sucedido y trato de traer a Flash de vuelta, pero el se negó en todas y cada una de las ocasiones. Hace un tiempo le mandó su vieja armadura para que recordara los viejos tiempos y volviera pero, no ha recibido respuesta

**-Alex:** Wow, el nunca me contó esa historia, ahora veo porqué es como es

**-Storm:** Si, pero cambiando de tema, ¿que te trae al castillo?

**-Alex:** Vengo a ver a mi padre, esta en su habitación del tiempo, y me dirigía a ver a Celestia para preguntarle por donde quedaba porque, lo olvidé jejejeje

**-Storm:** ¿Habitación del... ah te refieres a ese cuarto con el letrero de no molestar

**-Alex:** Si, ¿tu sabes como llegar?

**-Storm:** Sip, ven sígueme

**DESPUÉS**

Nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde se supone esta mi padre, finalmente tendría mis respuestas

**-Storm:** Bueno, ahora que ya te traje, sino te importa tengo que seguir con mi turno...

**-Alex:** Espera, antes de que te vayas, quería preguntarte algo...

**-Storm:** ¿Y qué es?

**-Alex:** ¿Como es que sabes toda esa historia sobre Flash, quién te la contó?

**-Storm:** Nadie me la contó, porque... yo era ese compañero al que casi le da con la flecha

**-Alex:** Oh, bueno, pues...

**-Storm:** Ya me voy, adiós

Lightning Storm comenzó a alejarse, me pregunto si se habrá molestado por algo o si se siente mal por haber estado en aquel momento, pero como sea, yo vine solo a ver a mi padre no para saber del pasado de Flash, así que abrí la puerta y entre, y detrás de mi la puerta se cerró, pero no me importó ya de tantas veces que ha pasado

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN DEL TIEMPO**

Me encontraba flotando en un vacío infinito de color blanco, comencé a caminar y alejarme de la puerta, pero parecía que no me estuviera moviendo, sino que la puerta se alejaba de mí. Un rato de caminar en la nada, pude ver algo finalmente, era una mesa con té y galletas y una silla en donde mi padre estaba sentado, al parecer estaba tomando su almuerzo, volé hacia donde estaba y lo salude

**-Alex:** Hola papa, ¿me extrañaste?

**-Brian:** Alex, ¿que haces aquí, te volviste a dormir?

**-Alex:** No, solo decidí hacerte una visita sorpresa...

**-Brian:** Oh, que lindo de tu parte

**-Alex:** Y ya que estoy aquí, quiero respuestas, ¿que es lo que me estas ocultando?

**-Brian:** ¿E-eh?, ¿O-ocultando algo yo?, como podría ser capaz de hacer eso

**-Alex:** Por favor, se nota que estas nervioso, ahora dime, ¿que me estas ocultando?

**-Brian:** Yo... pues veras, eh...

**-Alex:** ¿Si?, estoy esperando

**-Brian:** Bueno yo... es que... habra una batalla de bandas y quería que fuera sorpresa -dijo muy falsamente-

**-Alex:** ¿En serio, cuando, donde?

**-Brian:** En Ponyville, en una semana, quería sorprenderte pero me descubriste

**-Alex:** Oh bueno, si eso es todo entonces me voy...

Entonces abraze a mi padre y volé hasta la salida, cuando finalmente me fui, el se golpeo el rostro con su mano

**-Brian:** Vaya, soy un idiota, ahora tengo que volver en el tiempo y organizar una batalla de bandas... *suspiro* espero que la princesa no se entere

**-Celestia:** ¿Que me entere de que?

Brian saltó del susto, miro atrás de el y vio que la princesa estaba ahí

**-Brian:** Princesa Celestia, ¿como hizo para entrar?

**-Celestia:** Recuerda que yo te di esta habitación, hay pasajes secretos por todo el castillo, solo vine para ver si le habías dicho pero...

**-Brian:** Lo siento, no pude decirle es que... me dio pánico saber lo que podría hacer si se lo digo

**-Celestia:** Bueno, pues sino se lo dices tu, tendré que decirle yo

**-Brian:** No por favor, la cosa será peor sino se lo digo yo en persona, lo haré mañana al atardecer

**-Celestia:** Gracias

El cuerno de la princesa se empezó a envolver en un brillo mágico, y de un puf, se fue de la habitación

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Me estaba bajando del tren en la estación de Ponyville, ya era algo tarde, y seguramente era hora de la fiesta que mencionaron mis amigos, así que volé hacia mi casa-nube, donde se supone que estaban mis amigos. Unos minutos después, ya estaba frente a la puerta de mi casa, la abrí y vi que mi amigos estaban en el suelo jugando cartas

**-Comet:** Nitro King, ¿tienes un 3?

**-Nitro King:** No, ve a pescar

**-Alex:** Eh, ¿hola?, ya volví

**-Flash:** Alex, finalmente regresaste, daños un segundo, estoy a punto de ganar...

Comet Tail tomo una carta de un mazo de cartas y tiro otra, la cual era un as, entonces Flash soltó sus cartas sobre esa

**-Flash:** Con ese son 5 ases, mirenlas y lloren amigos

**-Comet/King:** ¿Pero que?/Me recontralleva el tren

**-Alex:** Oigan, ¿que pasa?

**-Flash:** Apostamos que quien perdiera este juego, usaría ropa interior de yegua en nuestro próximo concierto, y estos dos acaban de perder

**-Alex:** ¿Y de donde van a sacar... un momento, ¿las yeguas usan ropa interior?

**-Comet:** Si, pero solo en pocas ocasiones así que no fue muy difícil conseguirla

**-Alex:** ¡¿A quien se la robaron trio de idiotas?!

**-Nitro King:** A Rarity...

**-Alex:** *facepalm* Si se entera nos va a matar a los cuatro, y no solo eso, nos hará cosas horribles, o peor... hará que Pinkie Pie nos haga cosas horribles

**-Comet:** Por favor, ¿que nos podría hacer Pinkie Pie?

Saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y les mostré un vídeo horrible sobre lo que nos podía hacer (hablo del vídeo de "Cupcakes"), mis amigos se horrorizaron al ver como Pinkie mutilaba a Rainbow, incluso Comet vomito al ver sufrir a su Dashie

**-Nitro King:** ¿En serio nos haría esto?

**-Alex:** Incluso peor, así que mas les vale devolver eso sin que Rarity se de cuenta

**-Flash:** Tranquilo, lo haremos después de la fiesta, ya que tenemos una canción planeada para tocar ahí

**-Alex:** Ok, entonces vamonos, cuanto antes mejor

Y dicho eso, volamos hacia el lugar de la fiesta, RL cual estaba en Canterlot

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Ya estábamos aterrizando en Canterlot, con las alas bastante cansadas, así que caminamod hasta una tienda de cafés abierta las 24 horas, cuando entramos, vi que el lugar no era muy grande y se veía común y corriente

**-Alex:** Oigan, ¿en serio la fiesta es aquí?

**-Flash:** Algo así...

Flash se acerco hasta el mostrador y se puso a charlar con el poni que estaba ahí, nosotros nos quedamos esperando a que terminara de hablar, pero se estaba tardando mucho así que fuimos a una mesa y tomamos asiento

**-Alex:** Oigan ya enserio, ¿es aquí donde sera la fiesta?

**-Comet:** Algo así...

**-Alex:** ¿Como que "algo así"?

**-Nitro King:** Tranquilo, ya lo veras

Flash ya había terminado de hablar con el poni, así que vino hasta donde estábamos, y nos dijo que lo siguiéramos, así que fuimos detrás de el al mostrador, donde el poni nos dejo pasar y fuimos a una habitación extraña donde solo había cajas, trapeadores y... ¿un ascensor?

**-Flash:** Bueno amigo, ahora si vamos a divertirnos en serio

Flash presionó un botón y la puerta del elevador se abrió, nosotros entramos y la puerta se cerro, comenzamos a bajar varios metros, hasta que la puerta se abrió y tuvimos en frente una de las mayores y mas grandes fiestas que haya visto, sin ofender a las de Pinkie. La fiesta era tan grande que la hicieron en un lugar subterráneo que tenia 10 veces mas espacio que la pastelería de Sugarcube Corner, posiblemente mas

**-Flash:** Bueno Alex, bienvenido al mejor lugar de Equestria: "El lugar de Lucky Pony"

**-Alex:** Este sitio es enorme, ¿la princesa Celestia sabe de este lugar?

**-Flash:** No, pero tienen el permiso de la princesa Luna, incluso ella viene aquí a divertirse de vez en cuando a este antro

**-Alex:** ¿Antro?, no me digas que...

**-Comet:** Sip, todas las noches hay shows en vivo de yeguas bailando, y dejame decirte que la mejor de todas es la princesa

**-Alex:** O sea que... oigan aunque sería muy entretenido parrandear aquí, sigo siendo menor de edad

**-Flash:** Tranquilo, Lucky dice que esta bien, siempre y cuando nosotros estemos contigo

**-Alex:** Bueno, en ese caso...

**DESPUÉS**

Nosotros cuatro estábamos en una mesa con un poste en medio donde una poni estaba bailando para nosotros, le andábamos chiflando y aplaudiendo mientras ella hacia eso, pero llego otro poni y le dijo que debía atender otra mesa, así que se fue

**-Alex:** Oigan amigos, esa poni debe tener profesión haciendo eso

**-Flash:** Si, ¿verdad?, y tu que no querías venir...

**-Alex:** Olvida eso, oye, ¿y donde esta mi taza de sidra?

**-Comet:** *eructo* Perdón, no pude *hip* evitarlo

**-King:** Parece que Comet Twist atacó de nuevo, es por eso que yo me tome mi sidra muy rápido

_*****NOTA: De los cuatro, el unico que realmente esta ebrio es Comet, ya que los otros tres no han bebido cosas tan alcohólicas como, sidra de manzana**_

**-Alex:** Bueno Comet, espero que te puedas sostener porque ya viene el acto principal, el de la princesa Luna *aullido*

**-Comet Twist(CT):** Tranquilo amigo, estoy mas que... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... ¿de que estábamos hablando?

**-Alex, Flash y King:** Shhh callate...

Las luces comenzaron a bajar, y un reflector se encendió alumbrando hacia un telón, cuando se abrió la princesa Luna estaba agarrada de un tubo(esta parada sobre sus patas traseras todo el acto) con un traje de maid muy cauticador**(pueden verla el La Galería).** Nosotros estábamos aullando como lobos a la luna y chiflandole, ella volteo hacia donde estábamos y vio quienes eran los que la animaban tanto, así que comenzó con su show

**-CT:** Oigan, ¿ya va a comenzar?

**-Alex, Flash y King:** Shhh callate...

La princesa se sujeto del poste y dio una vuelta hacia atrás con sus patas traseras extendidas, cuando estaba de cabeza, su falda también se bajo dejando ver unos panties de color negro, cuando toco el suelo comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo de una manera muy seductora

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Bueno, ahora que veo este lado suyo entiendo porque escribió un libro sobre como seducir machos"

Cuando toco el suelo se volvió a poner de pie, con su magia tomo una taza de helado de fresa y voló hasta la mesa en que estábamos mis amigos y yo, pero de los cuatro, al único que miro fue a mi

**-Alex:** Eh, hola... no le diga a nadie que vine aquí

La princesa no parecía estar molesta, de hecho, me abrió la boca con su casco y me dio una cucharada del helado que trajo, cuando me cerro la boca me quedo un poco de helado en los labios, así que ella me lo limpió con su lengua, yo me sorprendí así como también me sonroje, ¿que la princesa Luna me lamiera, y frente a Nitro King?, me trague el helado de una vez por los nervios, y ella se teletransporto hacia su tubo para continuar con su show

**-Alex:** Chicos... ¿vieron lo que acaba de pasar?

**-Flash:** Si, no sabia que la princesa podía ser tan flexible

**-Alex:** ¿Que?... yo no hablo de su baile, me refiero a lo que Luna acaba de hacerme, me lamió la boca...

**-Flash:** ¿Y?

**-Alex:** ¡¿Y?!, ¡Frente a Nitro King!

**-King:** Si, yo si me di cuenta, pero tu tranquilo es solo parte de su show, para eso es el traje de sirvienta

**-Alex:** ¿Y tu estas de acuerdo con eso?

**-King:** Oye tranquilo, no pasa nada, tampoco es como si fueras a casarte con ella

**-Alex:** Bueno, en eso tienes razón, me sorprende lo bien que tomas eesto...

Todos los ponis empezaron a golpear el suelo en señal de aplauso, al parecer ya había terminado con su baile, cuando mire para donde estaba el telón se estaba cerrando

**-King:** Oye Alex, ya es hora de que toquemos

**-Alex:** ¿Pero y los instrumentos?

**-King:** Ya tienen todo eso preparado, están esperando a que subamos

**-Alex:** Pero no me se la letra, ¿como voy a cantar?

**-Flash:** Tu tranquilo, solo canta lo que sientes y todo saldrá bien

**-Alex:** Ok, entonces vamos allá...

**-CT:** zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

**-Alex:** Y alguien despiertelo

**DESPUÉS**

Ya estábamos con los instrumentos sobre el mismo escenario en que Luna estaba, sólo que ya habían quitado aquel tubo, un clon mio estaba en mi batería un poco atrás de donde estaba el poste, Comet Twist estaba con su bajo a la derecha, Nitro King y Flash estaban con sus guitarras a la izquierda y yo estaba frente a todos con un micrófono

**-Alex:** Hola ponis de "El lugar de Lucky Pony", esta noche nos complace tocar una canción para todos ustedes, somos los Cosmic Waves y esperamos que disfruten el espectáculo, oh pero antes... Comet, Nitro King, no crean que se ha olvidado su trato con Flash...

**-Nitro King:** Demonios

Entonces ambos comenzaron a ponerse la ropa interior que habían traído para la apuesta, Comet se puso un conjunto de color azul, Nitro King se puso un conjunto de color rosa, y mi clon y Flash se pusieron una venda en los ojos

**-Alex:** Jeje, ahora si vamos a tocar

**NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN: Mas cerveza para la cabeza**

_Toda tu vida me parece aburrida _

_Mas cerveza para la cabeza _  
_mas cerveza para la cabeza _  
_mas cerveza para la cabeza y el dolor _

_Mas cerveza para la cabeza _  
_mas cerveza para la cabeza _  
_mas cerveza para la cabeza y el dolor _

_Quitémonos ya la careta _  
_ya sin fingir, nada que ocultar _  
_de cualquier forma, de cualquier forma _  
_en la tumba estarás _

_El dice que algo perdido _  
_yo digo que algo gané _  
_quizás un sueño o alguna foto _  
_que quité de la pared _

_Toda tu vida me parece aburrida _

_Mas cerveza para la cabeza _  
_mas cerveza para la cabeza _  
_mas cerveza para la cabeza y el dolor _

_Fingiendo, actuando, pintando, _  
_reprimiendo y sobornando _  
_perdone usted, perdone usted _  
_no volverá a suceder _

_Perdiendo el tiempo _  
_haciendo tonterías _  
_pidiéndole prestado el futuro a la vida _  
_basta ya, basta ya _  
_hoy quiero comenzar _

_Toda tu vida me parece aburrida _  
_toda tu vida me parece aburrida _

_Mas cerveza para la cabeza _  
_mas cerveza para la cabeza _  
_mas cerveza para la cabeza y el dolor _

_Mas cerveza para la cabeza _  
_mas cerveza para la cabeza _  
_mas cerveza para la cabeza y el dolor _

_Toda tu vida me parece aburrida _  
_toda tu vida me parece aburrida _  
_toda tu vida me parece aburrida _  
_toda tu vida me parece aburrida_

Después de la canción, los ponis volvieron a golpear el suelo en señal de aplausos, otros comenzaron a gritar y silbar, y uno de ellos tomo una foto de mis amigos usando ropa interior de Rarity

**-Alex:** Bueno amigos, ya pueden quitarse eso, la verdad si se ven ridículos con eso

Ellos rápidamente se quitaron eso y la guardaron, mi clon se esfumó y bajamos del escenario para volver a nuestra mesa

**-Alex:** Bueno Cosmic Waves, para ser nuestro primer toque en un club nocturno nos fue bastante bien, pero ya debo irme a casa...

**-CT:** No amigo, antes de que te vayas tienes que probar esto... -toma una botella y sirve un poco de eso en un vaso- no puedes venir aquí sin probar esta cosa

Comet Twist me dio el vaso, y yo me lo tomé sin pensarlo, realmente estaba delicioso

**-Alex:** Oye esta bastante bueno, ¿que es?

**-CT:** No lo se, le llaman "especial de la casa"

**-Alex:** ¡Mesera, traiganos otras 3 botellas de esta cosa, porque pienso festejar toda la noche!

**-CT:** Así se habla Alex Tools, AJUUUUUUUUA

Y así fue, la mesera nos trajo las 3 botellas de eso y tomamos una cada uno, comenzamos a beber y a hacer tonterías

**MUCHO DESPUÉS**

El sol estaba saliendo, y nosotros seguíamos en el club de Lucky, yo estaba con la cabeza en la mesa, y mis amigos, quien sabe donde estarán. Me empecé a despertar, tenia los ojos algo llorozos, pareciera que no hubiera dormido mas de una hora

**-Alex:** *bostezo* ¿Que fue lo que paso?...

Voltee hacia un lado y vi que Comet estaba roncando con la cabeza metida en una cubeta, y Nitro King estaba en el suelo abrazando a Luna quien todavía tenia su traje de maid

**-Alex:** Ah si, ya recuerdo todo... ¿pero donde esta Flash?...

**-¿?:** ¡Alex!

**-Alex:** Hablando del rey de Roma

Flash venia corriendo con mucha prisa, pareciera que hubiera visto un cadáver al despertar

**-Flash:** Alex, por favor... matame, matame ahora antes de que ella lo haga

**-Alex:** ¿Que quieres que te que?, y quien es "ella"

Flash se me acerco al oído y comenzó a contarme todo, y realmente me sorprendí de lo que escuchaba

**-Alex:** Oye, eso no te lo creo amenos que lo vea

**-Flash:** Pues si tu insistes, sigueme

Flash me llevó hasta la puerta de una habitación, al parecer, la misma de donde el salio, yo entre un poco y mire lo que había, o mas bien, a quien estaba

**-Alex:** Flash, amigo...

**-Flash:** ¿Si?

**-Alex:** Escucha, se que haz hecho muchas locuras desde que me conoces como ir al mundo humano y pelear contra Spikesila, pero esto es lo mas loco... ¡¿Como, en el nombre de Rodwin Tools, pudiste tener una noche de sexo con SUNSET SHIMMER?!

**CONTINUARA**

**Y bueno, así es como acaba este capitulo en la vida de Flash, en el siguiente capitulo veremos si Sunset mata a Flash o no, pero hablando de otra cosa, quiero que me respondan esto: ¿Cual creen que es el verdadero secreto de Brian Tools?, y porque solo Celestia lo sabe, ¿sera que Brian resucito a Maria después de que Alex llegara a Equestria?, por favor dejenme su teoría en los reviews**

**Por cierto, tengo un anuncio importante: A partir de ahora, creare "Capítulos EXTRA" cada cierto numero de reviews que dejen en este fanfic, el primer capitulo saldrá cuando tenga 25 reviews, así que dejen el suyo, y eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**-AL3000: Cambio y fuera**


	13. Cap13: Flashimmer, ¿ocurrirá o no?

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos lectores, después de 6 meses de inactividad en este fic finalmente les traigo el tan esperado capitulo donde sabrán la respuesta a la pregunta que todos se hicieron en el capitulo pasado: ¿Porque ALTRESMIL se tarda tanto en actualizar?, eso es porque estaba de vacaciones; oh y también la respuesta a la otra pregunta: ¿Flash y Sunset Shimmer serán pareja?, bueno pues ya veremos eso, si es que Sunset no lo asesina o algo. Y bueno, dejando la palabrería para otro episodio aquí les dejo el capitulo 13**

* * *

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

**-****Brian:** Hola, ¿Que se te ofrece?

**-Celestia:** No se lo puedes seguir ocultando, y yo tampoco, tenemos que decirle

**-Brian:** No, aun no, me preocupa como pueda tomarlo, después de tanto tiempo temo que pueda tomarlo negativamente

**-Pensamiento de Brian:** "¿Sera que se le boto una canica?, bueno, solo espero que Alex este listo para escucharlo"

**-****Alex:** Vaya, me pregunto que es lo que mi padre me estará ocultando, nunca antes me había pedido que me fuera, bueno, sea lo que sea, lo averiguare la próxima vez que lo vea

-**Alex:** Oigan, ¿y ahora porque me estaban esperando?

**-Flash:** Bueno, te hemos visto muy tenso últimamente, así que planeamos algo especial para ti: Una noche de chicos

-**Nitro King:** Veras, decidimos darte una noche de diversión con tus amigos, algo así como una fiesta

**-Comet Tail:** Tranquilo, ya hablamos con Twilight y esta de acuerdo que todos necesitan un descanso de vez en cuando, así que tenemos todo el día para divertirnos

**-Alex:** ¿Todo el día?, bueno en ese caso quisiera ir a Canterlot antes de la fiesta

**-Guardia 1:** Identifiquese, y muestre su permiso para cargar una espada con usted

**-Alex:** ¿Permiso?, no sabia que debía tener permiso, miren mi nombre es Alex Tools, y vengo a ver a la princesa Celestia

**Lightning Storm:** Hola príncipe Tools, mucho tiempo sin verlo

**-Guardia 1:** ¿Príncipe?, lo siento príncipe no lo sabíamos, por favor no le diga al capitán Shining Armor

**-Storm:** Oye, ¿y como porque te detuvieron?

**-Alex:** Porque resulta que necesito un permiso para poder llevar armas conmigo

**-Storm:** No solo para llevarlas, también para usarlas, y sabes, esto te servirá mas a ti que a mí...

Lightning Storm saco un pedazo de papel de su armadura y me lo entregó, cuando lo revisé me di cuenta que era un permiso del castillo para poder llevar armas y el uso de ellas

**-Alex:** Oye gracias, con esto ya podre andar libre por Canterlot con mi espada, ¿y estas seguro que no lo necesitas?

**-Storm:** No ahora que me degradaron de soldado a guardia por lo del 25 de diciembre, pero ahora tengo mas días libres y puedo estar con mi familia de vez en cuando

**-Alex:** Je, solo tú o Comet podrían verle el lado positivo a ser degradado

-**Storm:** ¿Y quién es Comet?

**-Alex:** Bueno, su nombre es Comet Tail, es el bajista y en ocasiones pianista de mi banda, te lo presentaré algún día... por cierto, ¿de pura casualidad tu no tocas algún instrumento?

**-Storm:** Ahm no, ¿porque preguntas?

**-Alex:** Solo quería saber, para saber si querías entrar en el grupo de los Cosmic Wavez

**-Storm:** Lo siento amigo, pero no tengo tanto tiempo como para estar en ensayos, estar con mi familia y volver a trabajar todo el mismo día

**-Alex:** Oye, ¿y porqué no aprendes a tocar algo y renuncias?, a mi amigo Flash le va muy bien desde que dejo de ser miembro de la guardia real...

**-Storm:** ¿Flash?, Flash Sentry, ¿cierto?

**-Alex:** Si, ¿lo conoces?

**-Storm:** Si, y déjame decirte que el no renunció por gusto, lo hizo porque lo despidieron...

**-Alex:** ¿Despedirlo?, pero porqué si parece ser un gran soldado

**-Storm:** Y lo era, hasta el día de su tropiezo: Fue hace mucho tiempo que Flash Sentry entró a la Guardia Real. El era un gran soldado, el mejor novato que el capitán Shining Armor haya entrenado, tenía fuerza, agilidad, buen maniobre en combate de altura, pero como ya sabrás, hasta los profesionales pueden tener malos días. Un día, cuando estaban practicando tiro con arco, el se confió demasiado, y casi lastima a uno de sus camaradas, el no podía aceptar que algo le saliera mal así que volvió a lanzar, y esta vez, si le acertó a algo, pero no al ojo de buey(tiro al blanco)...

**-Alex:** Y entonces, ¿a qué le dió, a su compañero?

**-Storm:** No, el capitán se interpuso ante el y la flecha, y entonces expulsaron a Flash por ser un peligro al tener un arco cerca, pero el dijo que no podían despedirlo, porque el renunciaba.

**-Alex:** Wow, el nunca me contó esa historia, ahora veo porqué es como es

**DESPUÉS**

Nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde se supone esta mi padre, finalmente tendría mis respuestas

**-Storm:** Bueno, ahora que ya te traje, sino te importa tengo que seguir con mi turno...

**-Alex:** Espera, antes de que te vayas, quería preguntarte algo...

**-Storm:** ¿Y qué es?

**-Alex:** ¿Como es que sabes toda esa historia sobre Flash, quién te la contó?

**-Storm:** Nadie me la contó, porque... yo era ese compañero al que casi le da con la flecha

**-Alex:** Oh, bueno, pues...

**-Storm:** Ya me voy, adiós

**Flash:** Alex, finalmente regresaste, daños un segundo, estoy a punto de ganar...

Comet Tail tomo una carta de un mazo de cartas y tiro otra, la cual era un as, entonces Flash soltó sus cartas sobre esa

**-Flash:** Con ese son 5 ases, mírenlas y lloren amigos

**-Comet/King:** ¿Pero que?/Me recontralleva el tren

**-Alex:** Oigan, ¿que pasa?

**-Flash:** Apostamos que quien perdiera este juego, usaría ropa interior de yegua en nuestro próximo concierto, y estos dos acaban de perder

**-Alex:** ¿Y de donde van a sacar... un momento, ¿las yeguas usan ropa interior?

**-Comet:** Si, pero solo en pocas ocasiones así que no fue muy difícil conseguirla

**-Alex:** ¡¿A quien se la robaron trio de idiotas?!

**-Nitro King:** A Rarity...

**-Alex:** *facepalm* Si se entera nos va a matar a los cuatro, y no solo eso, nos hará cosas horribles, o peor... hará que Pinkie Pie nos haga cosas horribles

**-Comet:** Por favor, ¿que nos podría hacer Pinkie Pie?

Saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y les mostré un vídeo horrible sobre lo que nos podía hacer (hablo del vídeo de "Cupcakes"), mis amigos se horrorizaron al ver como Pinkie mutilaba a Rainbow, incluso Comet vomito al ver sufrir a su Dashie

**-Nitro King:** ¿En serio nos haría esto?

**-Alex:** Incluso peor, así que mas les vale devolver eso sin que Rarity se de cuenta

**-Flash:** Tranquilo, lo haremos después de la fiesta, ya que tenemos una canción planeada para tocar ahí

**-Alex:** Ok, entonces vamonos, cuanto antes mejor

**-Flash:** Bueno Alex, bienvenido al mejor lugar de Equestria: "El lugar de Lucky Pony"

**-Alex:** Este sitio es enorme, ¿la princesa Celestia sabe de este lugar?

**-Flash:** No, pero tienen el permiso de la princesa Luna, incluso ella viene aquí a divertirse de vez en cuando a este antro

**-Alex:** ¿Antro?, no me digas que...

**-Comet:** Sip, todas las noches hay shows en vivo de yeguas bailando, y dejame decirte que la mejor de todas es la princesa

**-Alex:** O sea que... oigan aunque sería muy entretenido parrandear aquí, sigo siendo menor de edad

**-Flash:** Tranquilo, Lucky dice que esta bien, siempre y cuando nosotros estemos contigo

**-Alex:** Bueno, en ese caso...

**MUCHO DESPUÉS**

El sol estaba saliendo, y nosotros seguíamos en el club de Lucky, yo estaba con la cabeza en la mesa, y mis amigos, quien sabe donde estarán. Me empecé a despertar, tenia los ojos algo llorozos, pareciera que no hubiera dormido mas de una hora

**-Alex:** *bostezo* ¿Que fue lo que paso?...

Voltee hacia un lado y vi que Comet estaba roncando con la cabeza metida en una cubeta, y Nitro King estaba en el suelo abrazando a Luna quien todavía tenia su traje de maid

**-Alex:** Ah si, ya recuerdo todo... ¿pero donde esta Flash?...

**-¿?:** ¡Alex!

**-Alex:** Hablando del rey de Roma

Flash venia corriendo con mucha prisa, pareciera que hubiera visto un cadáver al despertar

**-Flash:** Alex, por favor... matame, matame ahora antes de que ella lo haga

**-Alex:** ¿Que quieres que te que?, y quien es "ella"

Flash se me acerco al oído y comenzó a contarme todo, y realmente me sorprendí de lo que escuchaba

**-Alex:** Oye, eso no te lo creo amenos que lo vea

**-Flash:** Pues si tu insistes, sigueme

Flash me llevó hasta la puerta de una habitación, al parecer, la misma de donde el salio, yo entre un poco y mire lo que había, o mas bien, a quien estaba

**-Alex:** Flash, amigo...

**-Flash:** ¿Si?

**-Alex:** Escucha, se que haz hecho muchas locuras desde que me conoces como ir al mundo humano y pelear contra Spikesila, pero esto es lo mas loco... ¡¿Como, en el nombre de Rodwin Tools, pudiste tener una noche de sexo con SUNSET SHIMMER?!

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Flashimmer, ¿ocurrirá o no?**

**-Alex:** En serio, aún no puedo creer que hayas pasado por algo como eso con una de nuestras futuras enemigas, se supone que dentro de varios años ella robará el elemento de la magia, escapará al mundo humano y quien sabe cuanto más, ¿aún no entiendo como fue que pasó?

**-Flash:** Amigo ya te lo dije, estaba ebrio e hice una estupidez, nunca pensé que al despertar estaría compartiendo cama con ella

**-Alex:** Bueno, primero lo primero, cuéntame que pasó antes de que ESO pasara

**-Flash:** Haber, déjame recordar...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estaba bebiendo una botella de "no me acuerdo que", solo se que era algo delicioso y me hacia sentir muy bien_

**_PAUSA_**

**-Alex:** Alto, ¿entonces bebiste algo que ni siquiera sabes que es así como así, recuerdas donde dejaste una botella?

**-Flash:** Si, dejé una botella en nuestra mesa

Entonces fuí por la botella a donde dijo que estaba y regresé con ella en la mano, entonces me puse a leer la etiqueta

**-Alex:** Flash esto es vino, y lleva mas de un siglo añejado -le dije mostrándole la botella-

**-Flash:** Eso explica porque me sentía así, bueno, continuando con mi historia

_**DE VUELTA AL FLASHBACK(narración de Flash)**_

_Comet y yo estábamos celebrando que te habías casado, hasta que una chica se nos acercó_

_**-¿?:** Hola guapo, -dijo dirigiéndose a mi- quería saber, ¿que hace un miembro de la guardia real en un lugar como este?_

_**-Flash(voz ebria):** Que paso que paso vamos ay, ex-miembro por favor, eso es un capitulo de mi vida que no quiero recordar en estos momentos... y apropósito, ¿quién es usted?_

_**-Sunset Shimmmer:** Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, y tu ¿como te llamas?_

_**-Flash:** Flash Sentry señorita, pero mis amigos me llaman Flash_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** Muy bien Flash, ¿te parecería bien si nos sentáramos a hablar?_

_**-Flash:** Si, dame un momento... -voltee a ver a Comet- oye amigo, te apuesto a que no puedes encontrar varias de "estas botellas" -le mostré la botella de vino- y servirtelas en un balde y beberlo todo de un golpe_

_**-Comet Twist:** Reto aceptado_

_Comet se fue a buscar botellas de vino y un balde a otras parte del lugar, mientras que yo y Sunset Shimmer nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y comenzamos a charlar_

_**-Flash:** Ahora sí señorita, ¿de que quería hablar conmigo?_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** Bueno, de como es posible que un miembro de la guardia real este embriagándose aquí_

_**-Flash:** Y otra vez la burra al trigo, ya le dije que no soy de la guardia real, y si estoy aquí es porque estoy celebrando que mi querido amigo Tools se casó con el amor de su vida_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** Ya veo, y usted, ¿tiene alguien especial en su vida?_

_**-Flash:** Nope, sigo esperando que el amor toque a mi puerta, pero llevo mucho esperando su visita_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** Bueno, no busques más Flash... -ella se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta estar detras de mi y pasar sus cascos alrededor de mi cuello- porque aquí estoy_

_Yo me la quite de encima al escuchar eso, ya que no pensaba aceptar a la futura enemiga de nuestro grupo_

_**-Flash:** ¿Qué paso qué paso vamos ahí?, tal vez no sea el mas decente poni de toda Equestria, pero tampoco crea que me acostaría con la primera que me lo pida_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** Ya veo, el gran Flash Sentry tiene miedo de dejar de ser virgen..._

_Esa palabra, porque tuvo que usar esa palabra, "miedo", si alguien me llama miedoso soy capaz de todo con tal de demostrar que se equivocan. Así que me levante de mi silla y cargué a Sunset Shimmer entre mis cascos y la lleve a una de esas habitaciones del antro, donde la solté en la cama y puse mis cascos en la cama_

_**-Flash:** Escuche señorita, si no quiere salir herida, no vuelva a llamarme miedoso_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** Sabes que, ahora que estamos aquí, entiendo en que sentido piensas lastimarme_

_**-Flash:** *sonrojo* Oiga, no intente jugar con mi mente,si cree que con me va a convencer..._

_De pronto, ella me besó en la boca, fue solo por un momento, pero pude sentir toda la pasión que ella sentía en ese pequeño momento_

_**-Flash:** ¿Sabes que?, creo que realmente te estaba mintiendo hace rato, eres muy linda como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad_

_Entonces le dí un beso, a lo cual ella respondió abrasándome para que el beso durara más tiempo, nuestras lenguas empezaron a moverse solas, ya que estaban jugando una con la otra. Luego de un rato de estar así dejé de besarla y comencé a besar su cuello, ella comenzó a dar gemidos por el placer que le estaba provocando_

_**-Sunset Shimmmer:** Flash... *gemido* no te creo eso de que seas virgen *gemido* *gemido*_

_**-Flash:** Pues créelo nena, esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto_

_Seguí besando cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que comencé a bajar hasta su parte mas privada, donde ella me detuvo con su casco_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** Espera... me siento extraña con esto_

_**-Flash:** ¿Y eso porqué?_

_**-Sunset Shimmmer:** Veras... el caso es que... es mi primera vez también_

_La verdad es que esa respuesta no se sorprendió para nada, ya me había dado varios indicios de que seguía siendo virgen, pero lo bueno es que dejaré de ser virgen con una poni que también dejará de serlo_

_**-Flash:** Muy bien Sunset, si así lo quieres podemos parar-_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** ¡No!... es solo que, se gentil_

_**-Flash:** Bueno, lo intentaré_

_Luego de esa pequeña discusión comencé a lamer su entrepierna lentamente, ella se estaba sonrojando de una manera muy tierna, así como también se estaba retorciendo de placer_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** Flash *jadeo* no pares_

_**-Flash:** Jeje, te vez muy linda con ese rubor en tu cara Shimmersita_

_Sunset Shimmer se sonrojó todavía mas con el comentario así que seguí lamiéndola hasta que comencé a sentir que un liquido transparente estaba brotando de ella_

_**-Flash:** Oye Sunset, veo que esto te encantó, ¿o me equivoco?_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** S-si F-Flash_

_**-Flash:** Entonces creo que ya es mi turno -me puse encima de ella- he esperado poder hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** Entonces hazlo... por favor_

_Esa respuesta me motivó más a hacerlo, así que tome mi miembro y lo empece a meter lentamente en la entrepierna de Sunset Shimmer, estaba algo apretado así que fue difícil hacerlo, Sunset Shimmer estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar, ya que se podía ver en su cara una expresión de dolor_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** Flash, esto duele_

_**-Flash:** ¿Quieres que me detenga?_

_**-Sunset Shimmer:** No, esta bien, solo quiero que hagas algo por mi para ayudarme a olvidar esto_

_**-Flash:** ¿Y que quieres que-_

_Entonces fui interrumpido por un beso de parte de Sunset Shimmer, mientras ella me seguía besando yo terminé de entrar en ella, su rostro estaba cambiando de una expresión de dolor a una de placer y gozo, así que seguí sin ninguna preocupación_

**_FIN DE LA HISTORIA_**

**-Flash:** Y es todo lo que puedo recordar, no se si nos quedamos ahí toda la noche o si hicimos otra cosa

**-Alex:** Ok ok ok, con esa información me basta, cielos amigo no tenías que ser tan descriptivo, esa imagen se quedó soldada a mi cerebro

**-Flash:** Je lo siento, -se rascó la nuca- y bien, ¿ahora que se supone que va a pasar?

**-Alex:** Bueno pues tenemos dos posibles finales; en el primero Sunset Shimmer sale de la habitación muy tranquila y sobrevivimos un día más...

**-Flash:** A eso esta bien, ¿y el segundo?

**-Alex:** Bueno, pues podría salir de ahí muy furiosa y con mucha sed de sangre

**-Flash:** Oh... OH OH

**-Alex:** Si, oh oh, si queremos evitar que se convierta en la villana que robara la corona eventualmente debes entrar ahí y hablar con ella para evitar que nos mate a todos

**-Flash:** ¡¿Pero que tal si intenta matarme a mí?!

**-Alex:** Bueeeeno... no hay planes perfectos

Flash agachó su cabeza con una expresión de desesperación y tristeza al escuchar que podría morir en manos de su primer enamorada

**-Alex:** *suspiro* Ok, mira si tanto te preocupa entrar solo déjame hacer esto

Me acerqué a la oreja de Flash y metí mi dedo en ella, ahí dentro moví un interruptor de un pequeño aparato y entonces saqué mi dedo

**-Alex:** Listo, con el comunicador encendido podré escuchar la conversación y así podre ayudarte antes de que te asesine

**-Flash:** *suspiro* Bueno supongo que no hay planes perfectos

**-Alex:** Esa es la actitud, suerte

Le dí unos golpecitos en la espalda para animarlo, así como también le abrí la puerta, acto seguido fue que Flash entró caminando a la habitación con la mirada por el suelo, entonces le cerré la puerta y me recargué contra la pared con los brazos cruzados

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN**

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Flash alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que Sunset lo estaba esperando sentada en el borde de la cama con una mirada sospechosa

**-Flash:** Oh ahm, hola Sunset -le dijo para después darle una sonrisa nerviosa-

**-Sunset Shimmer:** Hola Flash...

Sunset Shimmer se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta el para después ponerlo contra la puerta y ponerse sobre el

**-Sunset Shimmer:** ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

**-Flash:** Aaaaahm... bueno...

**AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN**

**-Alex:** Me pregunto como le estará yendo... mejor enciendo el comunicador

Presioné un botón en mi oreja para poder escuchar, pero solo escuché una interferencia, como si el radio estuviera roto

**-Alex:** ¿Y ahora?... -saqué mi teléfono y traté de encenderlo, pero fue inútil- rayos, se dió cuenta y esta usando un hechizo inhibidor de aparatos eléctricos

**-Comet:** Oye amigo, ¿porqué rayos estaba con la cara en un balde?

**-Alex:** Te cuento luego, ahora Flash esta en peligro, debemos entrar

Me acerqué a la puerta e intenté girar el picaporte, pero estaba cerrado, alguien había puesto el cerrojo

**-Alex:** Demonios, esto no abre... -me puse a tirar de la perilla mientras me paraba sobre la puerta y seguía jalando- amigo ayudame

Comet Tail se paró sobre sus patas traseras y usó sus delanteras para agarrarse de mí

**-Alex:** Muy bien, uno... dos... tres

Comenzamos a jalar y jalar y jalar, pero era inútil, pero la cuarta vez que jalamos nos fuimos para atrás ya que se me resbaló la perilla

_*smash* *crash* *pow* *"sonido de plato girando"*_ se podía escuchar donde estábamos, al final yo terminé de cabeza y con las piernas sobre una mesa, mientras que Comet quedó con la cabeza dentro de un balde, otra vez

**-Comet:** Oye en serio, ¿qué pasa con mi cabeza y los baldes? -puso sus patas traseras en el balde y empezó a forcejear-

**-Alex:** Es inútil, Flash está atrapado con esa loca...

Nuevamente volé hasta la puerta, saqué un estetoscopio de mi bolsillo y lo puse contra la puerta, pero no podía escuchar nada, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió sola, lo primero que se vió fue Flash con algunos besos y golpes en su rostro

**-Alex:** ¿Y bien amigo?

El pobre apenas pudo levantar un casco para poder hablar, pero entonces se cayó al suelo y Sunset apareció detrás de el al estilo caricatura

**-Sunset Shimmer:** Tendremos nuestra primera cita formal mañana a las 4:00 p.m., hasta entonces Flashesito

La unicornio se fue muy tranquila hacia la salida del lugar, mientras que nosotros nos acercamos a Flash

**-Alex:** Oye amigo, ¿estas bien, cuantos dedos vez? -le enseñe mi mano con 4 dedos levantados-

**-Comet:** ¿Estas bien? -le dijo aún teniendo el balde en la cabeza, pero esta vez con dos agujeros para los ojos-

**-Flash:** Ella... es totalmente mi tipo de poni

El pobre se desmayó luego de eso con una sonrisa en su rostro, nosotros lo pusimos con suavidad en la espalda de Comet y nos lo llevamos hacia la salida, tal vez salió herido pero no hay mejor cura contra el dolor que el amor, así que de seguro estará bien

**-Alex:** Y Comet...

**-Comet:** ¿Si, que pasa?

**-Alex:** ¿Hasta cuando te vas a quitar esa cubeta de la cabeza?

**DESPUÉS EN LA CASA-NUBE**

Flash se encontraba en nuestro cuarto recostado, mientras que yo y Comet estábamos sentados en el borde de nuestra nube mirando el bello atardecer

**-Alex:** Oye amigo, ¿tu crees que Flash pueda hacer buena a Sunset Shimmer?

**-Comet:** No lo se viejo, tal vez ni siquiera sea mala aún, ya que no hemos visto que se junte con algún villano

**-Alex:** Bueno, eso es cierto, pero aún así, no puedo olvidar el hecho de que ella es la villana de una película en el mundo humano, y el caso es que no sabemos si eso realmente sucederá

**-Comet:** Te preocupas demasiado amigo, lo mas probable es que eso ni siquiera pase, según tu han pasado varias cosas que no deberían, ahí tienes el elemento del valor como prueba -señaló el collar en mi cuello- se supone que no debía existir, y lo tienes puesto justo ahora, y si eso no es suficiente prueba pues no se que será

**-Alex:** Bueno, en eso tienes razón Comet... wow, que raro se escuchó eso, sin ofender

**-Comet:** Tranquilo, no me ofende, pero eso sí, debemos estar felices por Flash, finalmente encontró a una poni con la cual pasar el resto de su vida juntos, tal ves incluso más tiempo

**-Alex:** *suspiro* Solo espero que esta sensación que siento sea hambre y no un mal presentimiento

**-Comet:** Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de un borracho: "Tu decides si le crees o no, pero siempre te dirá la verdad"

Entonces Comet Tail se levantó y entró a la casa, dejándome con la duda en la cabeza, ¿Sunset será malvada en su interior?, y si lo es, ¿será parte de la Hermandad Siniestra?, bueno, solo el tiempo decidirá eso

**-Alex:** *suspiro* Bueno, solo espero que Comet sepa lo que dice

Entonces me levanté y avancé hasta la puerta, pero cuando tomé la perilla algo pasó detrás de mi, una especie de circulo con manecillas y números romanos se formó atrás de mi, y mientras las manecillas giraban, algo estaba cruzando por esa cosa; cuando terminó de pasar, pude ver que era mi padre, Brian Tools, y al parecer ese reloj gigante es su forma de transporte

**-Alex:** ¿Papa, que haces aquí?, casi nunca sales de tu cuarto del tiempo

**-Brian:** Hijo, tengo algo que decirte, algo importante...

**-Alex:** ¿Viniste a desearme suerte para la batalla de bandas?, tranquilo, estoy seguro de que los chicos y yo lo haremos genial

**-Brian:** No, eso no es lo que quería decirte, pero igual buena suerte; vine hasta aquí para decirte algo que debí decirte desde hace mucho, por favor, ven conmigo

**-Alex:** Ahm, ok

Entonces Brian cruzó nuevamente el portal, solo que esta ves yo iba detrás de el. Cuando terminamos de cruzar, pude ver que estábamos en la habitación del tiempo de papá

**-Alex:** Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿que querías decirme?

**-Brian:** Bueno, primero que nada hijo, quiero que te relajes

**-Alex:** Ah ¿ok?

Me sorprendió la petición que mi padre me hizo, pero suponiendo que si no lo hacía no me diría decidí simplemente respirar hondo y calmarme más de lo que ya estaba

**-Alex:** Ok ya estoy super calmado

**-Brian:** Bueno, ahora quiero que sepas que no te lo dije antes por razones personales...

**-Alex:** Solo dime que es lo quieres que sepa

**-Brian:** Bueno, veras... es sobre tu madre

Mi expresión cambió a una de sospecha y duda, ¿que podría querer decirme mi papa sobre mama?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Lo siento amigos, pero tendrán que quedarse con la duda por ahora, ya que para subir algo decidí cortar eso y ponerlo en otro capitulo, si realmente lo siento pero así esta la cosa, esto se extenderá hasta 3 partes, pero espero que hayan disfrutado de esta parte, y también quiero darle gracias al usuario _Comet Galaxy_ por recomendar a Sunset Shimmer como pareja para Flash, pero ahora quiero que me digan que opinan de la pareja Flashimmer, ¿debería salir bien su cita y terminar en una pareja feliz, o Flash debería buscarse a alguien menos malvada?, eso lo decidirán ustedes en los reviews, así que nos vemos en el proximo episodio**

**-ALTRESMIL: Cambio y fuera**


	14. Capitulo EXTRA: Button tiene competencia

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, si están leyendo esto es porque finalmente alcanzamos los 25 reviews, ¡Hurra!, algo como eso se merece una recompensa y como prometí aquí un capitulo extra. Seguro recordaran que Alex Tools le prometió a Button ayudarlo a conquistar a cierta poni, pues este capitulo trata sobre eso, así que ****disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Capitulo EXTRA: Button tiene competencia**

Todo comienza en una mañana típica en el pueblo de Ponyville, aunque esta vez no comienza en mi casa, ya que me encuentro en la plaza junto a uno de mis mas jóvenes amigos, el poni videojugador, Button Más

**-Alex:** Bueno amigo, ¿estas listo para esto?

**-Button:** Si, aunque también estoy algo nervioso

**-Alex:** Eso es señal de que realmente quieres hacerlo, pero primero quiero que me digas, ¿estas listo?

**-Button:** Si...

**-Alex:** No te escucho, ¡¿estas listo?!

**-Button:** Oye, ¿seguro que no estas sordo?, yo si me escuche

**-Alex:** Olvídalo, solo vamos

**DESPUÉS**

Estábamos en un pequeño callejón oscuro, estábamos esperando a que la poni saliera de casa

**-Button:** Oye Alex, ¿estas seguro de que sabes conquistar hembras?, no creo que sea lo mismo con ponis que con... como se llame el genero opuesto en tu mundo

**-Alex:** Se llaman chicas, y si tu tranquilo, yo se lo que hago... lo leí en Internet

**-Button:** Esta bien pero, ¿que es Internet?

**-Alex:** *facepalm* Olvídalo, solo vamos a su casa

Finalmente, la poni objetivo había salido de su casa, y seguramente ya saben quien es, exacto es...

**-Button:** Sweetie Belle

**-Alex:** Bueno Button, es hora de que hagas tu parte...

Entonces le di un ramo de rosas rojas y le puse algo pequeño en el oído

**-Button:** ¿Que fue lo que me metiste en la oreja?

**-Alex:** Un mini comunicador, así podre ayudarte a distancia, ahora ve

Ya hecho todo eso lo empuje un poco hacia la luz y me volví a esconder en la oscuridad del callejón

**-Voz de Alex:** Alex a Button, Alex a Button ¿me captas?, cambio

**-Button:** Eh si te capto, sea lo que sea

**-Voz de Alex:** Perfecto, ahora acércate a ella y entrégale el regalo, la primera regla de las citas: Siempre verte confiado

Button comenzó a caminar hacia la boutique cuando de pronto, una silueta misteriosa llego y le dio un ramo de flores mas grande y de varios colores

**-Voz de Alex:** Aunque la segunda regla dice que siempre habrá un mandilón con algo mejor que tu

Button agacho la cabeza en señal de decepción, así que regreso a donde yo estoy

**-Alex:** Tranquilo amigo, seguro tendrás otra oportunidad

**-Button:** Si, sobre eso, debo irme a la escuela, ¿crees que podrías llevarme?

**-Alex:** Un momento, ¿en que escuela estas?

**-Button:** En el jardín de ponis de Ponyville

**-Alex:** O sea que estas en la misma escuela que Sweetie, lo volveremos a intentar en la escuela... -me quite el elemento de la armonía del cuello y me convertí en alicornio- subete

**-Button:** Wow, ¿ahora eres un príncipe?

**-Alex:** ¿Porque todos me dicen eso?, olvida eso y sube, yo te llevare a la escuela

**-Button:** Ok... -se subió en mi espalda y se agarro de mi cuello- se siente extraño estar sobre un príncipe

**-Alex:** ¡Que no soy un! ay olvídalo, solo sujétate fuerte

Button me hizo caso y se agarro con mas fuerza, y ya estando seguro de que no se caería, abrí mis alas y comencé a elevarme del suelo para emprender vuelo hacia la escuela

**DESPUÉS**

Los ponis estaban llegando al jardín de ponis de Ponyville felizmente acompañados por sus padres, otros por sus hermanos/hermanas, otros estaban llegando solos, en cambio nosotros llegamos a la escuela, cayendo en picada justo en la caja de arena del patio de juegos de los ponis, por suerte no hubo heridos en el aterrizaje, excepto por un castillo de arena el cual si quedo bastante destruido; cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, sacamos la cabeza de la arena y nos quitamos la arena del cabello, la escupimos, nos la sacamos de atrás y dentro de las orejas y cosas así, cuando finalmente estábamos libres de arena nos pusimos de pie y nos escondimos

**-Alex:** Bueno, para la otra intentaré frenar con más fuerza

**-Button:** Eso debiste pensar antes del choque

**-Alex:** Oye, como iba yo a saber que pesabas tanto, bueno como sea, lo siguiente que se me ocurre es que le des chocolates a Sweetie Belle, a cualquier niño le gustan los dulces después de todo

**-Button:** Bueno eso es un buen punto, pero y que pasa si le da algunos a sus amigos y no alcanza a probarlos, o que tal si aquel poni de antes intenta darle algo mejor que yo

**-Alex:** Tranquilo, ya pensé en esos detalles y lo tengo todo cubierto, mientras veníamos para acá pensé en eso y construí algo que te garantizará el éxito

Comencé a concentrar magia alrededor de mi cuerno, preparando un hechizo de teletransporte, y cuando tuve suficiente magia aparecí una caja en forma de corazón con un listón rojo que medía cerca de 2 metros, y esa cosa estaba llena de chocolates gigantes

**-Button:** ayayay... algunos ponis dicen que lo hagas en grande o te vayas a casa, pero creo que tu te lo tomaste muy literal -decía mientras miraba asombrado la gran caja-

**-Alex:** Lo se, es un don, con esta caja de dulces esta más que asegurado que nada saldrá mal

**-Button:** Excepto por una cosa

**-Alex:** ¿Y cual es?

**-Button:** ¡¿Cómo rayos piensas que voy a poder darle esto?, es enorme y posiblemente super pesada!

**-Alex:** Tu tranquilo, también pensé en eso, simplemente la sostendré con mi magia y la pondré sobre ti de modo que parezca que tu la estas cargando,y si ella ocupa llevarlos tu los llevarás por ella, así parecerás super fuerte y super caballeroso, todo en un solo combo, solo me falta saber una cosa, ¿qué tan bueno eres hablando con las chicas?

**-Button:** No mucho, generalmente solo presiono mucho el botón y me salto el dialogo

**-Alex:** No en videojuegos, yo digo ay olvídalo mejor, simplemente ve, acércate y repite todo lo que te diga, ¿crees poder hacer eso?

**-Button:** Ahhh supongo, solo recuerda que somos ponis pequeños, así que por favor no uses lenguaje ofensivo o algo de adultos

**-Alex:** Descuida, ya tengo todo un guión escrito, ahora enderezate y prepárate para fingir cargar esa cosa enorme -dije señalando la caja de chocolates-

El pequeño se paró derecho, levanté la caja con mi magia y comencé a colocarla lentamente sobre el pero sin tocarlo, de modo que pareciera que el la estaba cargando

**-Alex:** Ahora ve con Sweetie Belle y espera mi señal

Button asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la pequeña Sweetie, el único problema es que todos los ponis de los alrededores se le quedaban viendo asombrados lo cual no era parte del plan; y ya finalmente Button llegó a su destino, pero cuando Sweetie Belle volteo a verlo, la pequeña también se quedó impactada

**-Voz de Alex:** Muy bien Button, ahora saludala

**-Button:** Hola Sweetie Belle

**-Sweetie Belle:** Ahm hola Button, y... Como... Ahm

**-Voz de Alex:** Yo estoy bien, ¿y tu?

**-Button:** Yo estoy bien, ¿y tu?

**-Sweetie Belle:** Yo también estoy bien... Y... ¿para quién es esa cosa?

**-Voz de Alex:** Es para ti

**-Button:** Es para ti

**-Sweetie Belle:** ¿En serio?, wow, que gran detalle de tu parte

**-Button:** Si, y además quiero decirte algo...

**-Voz de Alex:** Desde el primer momento en que te vi...

**-Button:** Comencé a sentirme así...

**-Voz de Alex:** Cada vez que te miro...

**-Button:** Mi corazón se estremece y me siento muy nervioso...

**Voz de Alex:** Y la verdad no se como puedo seguir vivo ya que, cuando tu no estas...

**-Button:** Todo mi mundo se viene abajo. Sweetie Belle -toma su casco, la pequeña se sonroja por tal acción- mi querida Sweetie Belle...

**-Voz de Alex:** ¿Quieres ser...

**-Button:** ...mi novia?

La pequeña unicornio se quedó roja de los nervios, su corazón estaba muy acelerado y apenas podía respirar, pero luego de unos segundos respiró profundamente y su color volvió a ser el de siempre

**-Sweetie Belle:** Button... ... ... No puedo

**-Voz de Alex:** ¡¿Que?!

**-Button:** ¿Porque no?

**-Sweetie Belle:** Bueno, en primera porque tengo 10 al igual que tu, y en segunda porque necesito pedirle permiso a mis padres para tener novio, pero eso no debe detenerte para pedirmelo dentro de 6 años

**-Button:** Oh ahm, ok... Y... ¿aun quieres tu regalo?, digo para que no se eche a perder el chocolate

**-Sweetie Belle:** Si claro, me encanta el chocolate *la campana suena* oh vaya, tal ves después de clases -le da un beso en la mejilla y se va- adiós Button Mash

**-Button:** A... Adiós, vaya no puedo creer que me haya rechazado

**-Voz de Alex:** Oye, ¿estas bien amiguito?

**-Button:** Si, eso creo, tal vez Sweetie tenga razón, esperaré hasta crecer para pedírselo nuevamente

**-Voz de Alex:** Jeje así se habla, ahora mejor vete a clases

**-Button:** Si... -entonces corre para no llegar tarde a su clase

**-Alex:** Aunque aún me pregunto quien era el dueño de la silueta que vimos antes

Y de repente, una silueta misteriosa se acerco a mi con una caja de regalo en la mano, cuando me voltee me di cuenta de que ni siquiera era un poni, era Spike

**-Spike:** Hola Alex, ¿no has visto a Sweetie Belle?, necesito preguntarle algo

**-Alex:** Lo siento amigo, acaba de rechazar a Button así que no creo que cambie de opinión pronto

**-Spike:** ¿En serio?, pero ella dijo que lo haría esta mañana

**-Alex:** Espera, ¿hacer qué?

**-Spike:** Darle algunos obsequios de mi parte a Rarity, ya sabes, como su admirador secreto

**-Alex:** Sabes Spike, yo creo que Rarity esta algo mayorsita para ti, ¿no haz pensado en buscar a una dragoncita de tu tamaño?

**-Spike:** Pero no conozco a ninguna dragoncita, y además, no se como coquetearle a una dragona, ¿podrias ayudarme?

**-Alex:** *suspiro*, esta bien, te ayudaré, pero otro día porque ahora estoy muy cansado por usar tanta magia

Entonces Spike asintió y se fue a casa, mientras que yo me caí al suelo y me dormí para descansar un poco

**FIN**

**Y bueno amigos lectores, eso es todo de parte de este capitulo Extra, y ahora quiero ponerles dos retos más, el primero: que lleguemos a 30 reviews para publicar el próximo episodio extra; y el segundo: que comenten el numero de veces que Alex Tools dijo la palabra "olvidalo", el ganador(es) recibirán un premio sorpresa, así que comenten**

**ALTRESMIL: Cambio y fuera**


End file.
